Realization of Bliss
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: New in town, Michonne and crew meet the handsome men of KCSD and friendships blossom and deepen into more.
1. Chapter 1

**October**

"Bowling? Really? Who came up with that? I look awful in bowling shoes." Andrea said.

"Oh, hush girl. It'll be fun. The sheriff set it up as a way to boost morale and to welcome Deanna back to the county. They go way back. Deanna was here when the D.A.'s office first opened 30 years ago. With the shake up of attorneys and judges going on right now, they are welcoming her back with open arms. " said Sasha.

"Yeah ladies, it's just one night. Best 3 out of 5, the paper takes a picture of the winning team with a cheap trophy and you don't have to do it again for a year.

"Thank you Glen, for trying to talk some sense into them. What's the big deal? Would it kill us to meet the people we'll be working so closely with everyday? Just put on your big girl panties and bowl." Michonne sighed and chuckled at the same time mused at the conversation.

"Whatever. Glen won't even be there. When is it anyway? Andrea asked

"Saturday night. 7pm. Don't be late. We have 3 days to come up with a team name and get some cute shirts." Michonne said

"Oh, I'll handle the shirts. Glen can come up with a name right, since you wont be joining the team? "

"Sure thing, Andrea."

Where are you going to be anyways? Asked Sasha.

Away, doing manly things. Can't a guy get some time away from all the estrogen he's surrounded by everyday? Glen cheekily asked.

All the women rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

* * *

Deanna stood in front of the attorneys at the Friday meeting.

"Good morning all, I just wanted to brief you all on what will be happening here at the office in the next couple of weeks. Firstly the bowling tournament will be tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to it, as is the whole county. The local paper had a write up about it this morning. Sherriff Tanner said he would send over the deputies that will be playing against you today so that you can say hello and introduce yourselves."

Secondly with us setting up this new office in town, there will be a lot of boxes being delivered and needing to be unpacked. Unfortunately we have to unbox and file everything ourselves. That means some late nights and a lot of hard work to get this place just the way we want it. Lucky for us, we are across the street from the sheriffs office, and he said we can borrow a few deputies for any heavy lifting we don't want to do" Deanna said with a chuckle and a wink.

Lastly, I just wanted to say how excited I am to have such a talented group with me in King's County trying to fight the good fight. I know what all of you are capable of and there's no other people I would have chosen to be with me to get this office up and running."

With that Deanna walked out of the conference room and into her office just as the first of hundreds of boxes and a multitude of furniture began arriving.

* * *

"Come on guys, let's get this over with. Sheriff says we gotta go across the way and introduce ourselves to the attorneys setting up the new D.A. office." T-Dog said to Daryl, Shane and Rick

"One of them better be hot!" Shane announced

"It's and introduction and bowling tomorrow, Shane. Not a hook up." Daryl rasped

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want, but is it too much to ask for some eye candy while I throw strikes all night?"

"Let's go." Rick said ignoring Shanes' comments.

The 4 walked across the street and opened the door to the new D.A.'s office only to be greeted by movers, furniture boxes and file boxes stacked too high for their liking.

"Do ya'll see anybody that looks like an attorney?" Shane asked

"No. There's gotta be an office somewhere. Lets try down here." T-Dog said

They make it to the first office only to find it full of boxes the next two offices were much of the same.

"Are you sure they're even here at the office" Shane asked annoyed

"The sheriff sent us over here to meet them, they must be here somewhere." Rick said

Just then they heard laughter coming from the office 2 doors down. They followed the sound to find the attorneys gathered around a conference room eating pizza and sipping drinks. At the sound of a knock at the door, the attorneys looked up the see the 4 deputies standing at the door.

"Well, hello, ladies. Shane said with a quirk of his eyebrow. We were looking for the new attorneys. The sheriff sent us over to introduce ourselves."

"Oh, yes, we were told to expect you." Sasha said getting up to shake hands with the deputies. I'm Sasha Williams this is Maggie, Andrea, and Michonne."

The women waved as their names were mentioned.

A male voice from behind them cleared his throat. They turned to see Glen standing behind them trying to enter the room.

"And this is Glen." Sasha added

"Hey" Glen said to the men. Waving napkins in the air " I found a whole stack in the break room."

T-Dog nudged Shane, who seemed to be at a lose for words for the first time in his life.

"Umm, I'm Theodore, but everyone calls me T-Dog. This is Daryl, Rick and Shane."

"Yeah, I'm Shane." Finally able to move after the shock of setting eyes on such lovely women, he moved into the room and shook hands with everyone. His hand lingered a bit longer on Andreas than it did with anyone else. The other deputies followed suit and everyone was formally introduced.

Michonne spoke up for the group.

" It's so nice to meet you all. I hope we can continue this friendly tone after tomorrow when we beat you at bowling.

Rick quickly noticed her confidence as well as her beauty, but unlike the other two mesmerized deputies, he kept his cool. He smiled at her and nodded slightly when their eyes met.

Chucking, T-Dog looked Michonne up and down before speaking.

"Care to make a friendly wager on it?"

"What do you have in mind?" Michonne asked, cautiously, having noticed him looking her up and down.

"Losing team feeds the winning team for a week."

Michonne looked around at the others in her group, who all smiled and nodded at the friendly beat.

She stuck out her hand for the shake.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"My, my, my, would you look at that. Have you ever seen a sexier sight in a bowling alley? Shane asked

The men looked over to the women who were all standing in front of Sasha, dancing for her to the song that played over the speakers. Their Bowling Beauties logo crisp and white on the back of their bowling shirts.

" Who doesn't love the shake of a well defined ass? Shane asked

" Damn, Michonne has moves like that? T-Dog asked. His eyes practically popping out of their sockets as he stared at her backside.

Rick pretended not to notice, but since meeting Michonne yesterday, he did nothing but notice the chocolate beauty. She was gorgeous, and somewhat mysterious and even though they had limited interaction, he couldn't wait to get to know her better and find out the things that made her smile that heart-altering smile of hers. He would never tell Shane that and he was keeping an eye out for T-Dog, who seemed to be setting his sights on her.

"Sasha, were just going to dance for you until you smile." Michonne said.

"Were really sorry about you and Bob. " Maggie said

"Yeah, fuck him!" Andrea said.

"Andrea!"

"What, Michonne? He fucked up. Fuck him."

"Or you could fuck one of the KCSD guys over there."

"Maggie!" Michonne said stunned at her friends comment.

" What? She's single now. The best way to get over a man is to get under a new one. Which one is catching your eye, girl?"

"Oh my god. Ya'll are awesome. I'll be okay though. Just need some time and some more beer. Besides, I don't think any of the deputies are looking at me with ya'lls asses shaking and popping. I'm surprised their eyes haven't fallen out yet."

Michonne and Andrea looked at each other and smiled. They then started rolling their bodies to the music slowly and purposely, well aware of their male audience. Then they looked over their shoulders to see the whole group of men staring with open mouths. None of them were looking high enough to notice that the dancing attorneys were watching them.

"Enjoying the show?" Maggie yelled over to them

Jolted, Shane fumbled with his words. "Um, (cough) yeah. Ya'll are good with those. That. The dancing. Ya'll are good dancers.

The ladies shook their heads at his flushed face and stuttered words.

"Shane, you're up." Rick said to him.

"Oh, shit, yeah. It's my turn.

Knowing the effect they now had on him, Andrea bent over just as Shane was walking to the lane to roll. Into the gutter it went.

The ladies laughed as Shane tried to play it off.

"I tripped."

* * *

"I can't believe they beat us. We got beat by a bunch of nail polish wearing, perfume spraying, tight jean nice ass having….

"Watch it Shane" Rick warned. "They beat us fair and square"

"It's your fault we lost" Daryl said, "You and T-Dog let them get in ya'lls heads. Or rather at ya'll damn dicks. A little ass shaking and ya'll were all thrown off"

"Yeah, but did you see the asses shaking" T-Dog said to Daryl as he dapped Shane and looked over at the women who were waiting on more beer and mozzarella sticks after their big win.

"Ahh, there it is. Thanks for the pitchers guys." Sasha said

" No problem. Who knew ya'll were such good bowlers" Daryl said while looking at Sasha

"I did." Michonne said "I'm pretty sure I told you yesterday that we would beat you."

"That you did." Rick said as he slid into the booth across from her.

Michonne noticed his sly smirk as he talked and his piercing blue eyes. She tried not to stare, but got caught up in his gaze.

"So when do we get our trophy?" Andrea asked

"I'm sure Deanna already has the perfect place for it." Sasha added

Michonne reluctantly tore her eyes from Rick to look at T-Dog

"So T-Dog, how do you want to do this lunch bet? You guys owe us 5 days of lunches."

"Man…. I guess we'll just pick one of you and bring you lunch everyday."

Michonne noticed his longing gaze as he spoke. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"A few rules though." Sasha chimed in. It has to be bought. No peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. And it has to be delivered to us everyday by you. No pizza delivery guy showing up."

" Fine, that sounds fair" T-Dog said

" Lets make it more fair and have ya'll draw names to find out who you'll be feeding all week." Michonne said.

Michonne wrote down the names of all the ladies on slips of paper and placed them in an empty cup. The cup was passed around for the guys to each take a name.

"We won't tell you who we picked. We'll just stop by on Monday and surprise you" Shane said with a wink towards Andrea.

"That's fine with us. Ya'll make sure you get it to us promptly between 11:30 and 12." Maggie said with raised eyebrows.

"And don't forget something to wash it down with" Sasha added

* * *

"Are ya'll the KCSD and D.A.'s office bowling tournament? A small unassuming man asked

"Yes, that's us" Rick answered

" Okay, I'm here to take a photo for the paper. Can I have you all gather around the table?"

" Ladies, why don't ya'll stay seated and we'll stand behind you." Shane said

The guys stood behind the women with somber smiles.

"Okay ladies. Put up your 1's and say cheese" Andrea said

 _click_


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning brought Michonne finishing the move into her new office. Her desk was in place and her small conference table was in the perfect spot. She needed to arrange her artwork as well as her diplomas and certificates on the wall and then she'd be all set. Her office was larger than her old one, but lacked the beautiful view of the city that she loved. Now she had a view of the courthouse steps and front door of the sheriffs department. Trying to look on the bright side, she figured she could get used to it and maybe she'd see some action from the sheriffs department sometime.

She was setting up her computer and printer when her stomach started to growl. She looked at the clock noticing that the time was 10:45. She had about an hour before her lunch would be delivered. She smiled to herself thinking about the fun her group had against the sheriffs department and their win, which will be getting them fed for the week. She wondered who drew her name and what they would be bringing her for lunch. Right about now she would eat anything, she was so hungry. Trying to take her mind off her hunger, she checked and replied to emails and then began placing her framed artwork and certificates along the bottom of the wall where they might go. Once she had them all placed in the perfect spots with her diplomas hanging behind her desk next to a beautiful piece of art, she thought about how she would hang them. Knowing good and well, she didn't have a hammer and nails in her office, she decided to leave it for another day. She sighed and lightly rubbed her belly as another hungry growl rumbled through her. She was just about to look over at her clock when a knock came from her door.

She looked up to see the handsome Rick Grimes smiling at her and holding a white bag with her lunch in it.

Raising the bag, "Lunch delivery for a Michonne Anthony." Rick said smiling.

"Oh my. You must have heard my stomach growling from across the street. I'm starving. That smells so good. Come in, please."

She led him to her conference table and sat down across from him.

"We never discussed what everyone liked to eat, so I stopped by the diner and got you a chicken sandwich. I think it's really good. There are sweet potato fries and a slice of chocolate pie too."

Opening the Styrofoam food container and taking a deep breath from her nose.

"This looks amazing, Rick. Have you had lunch yet? There is so much here, please share it with me."

"I have a little bit of time."

"Good" Michonne said as she took out the plastic knife and cut the sandwich in half and offering it to her lunch companion.

"So how have you been settling in to the county so far?"

"Just fine. All the people have been welcoming and I'm really exciting about getting to work. The small town is different, but I needed a change."

"The hustle and bustle of the city get to be too much?"

"In a way. When I first decided to become a lawyer, I wanted to help people, make their lives easier, better. The past year in the city seemed like one big blur. I don't think I remember the names of anyone I represented. They just came and went. I did my job, won my cases, but I didn't get to know anyone and connect with anyone. I'm hoping to do that here."

"I hope you can too."

Are you all moved into your home? Did you buy a house here?" Rick looked up at her slowly, "I don't mean to pry."

"I'm renting a house right now over on Lincoln st. There was so much going on before I moved here; I didn't have time to house hunt. The place I'm in right now suits my needs. I'm almost all unpacked. There's some furniture that I have to put together, but as you can see, I don't own any tools to hang anything or put a screw in the legs of my dining table."

Rick looked around and laughed as he shook his head. "I have tools. I could come by and help, if you'd like.

"Would you?"

"It would be my pleasure. Here" Rick took out a card from his wallet. "Here's my card. The front has my office number and the station number. I'll write my cell on the back. Text me your address and I'll be over with my hammer. How do you feel about 8 year old boys?"

Michonne looked at him questionably

"My son Carl will be with me. He might not be much help, but I think he can bribe him to use a screwdriver."

Giggling, Michonne shook her head up and down. "Well since he's 8, I guess that's fine. If you have said 6 that would have been a deal breaker."

"Before you go, will you share this chocolate pie with me also. That chicken sandwich was so good. I don't know what kind of seasoning they use, but it works to perfection. But if I eat this whole piece of pie, I'll be searching this building for a couch to nap on."

She handed him a clean fork and they both dove into the dessert.

"mmmm, Oh my god. Rick is this real? This is wonderful."

Rick smiled, amused at her response to chocolate pie. Trying to stave off dirty thoughts on ways that would get her to respond in that way again. He licked his lips and tried to focus on the carpet, the wall color the sounds of the people in the hallway. Anything but the sounds she was making and the color of her eyes, the glow of her skin, the enchanting way her lips wrapped around the fork. He tried. He was failing miserably.

"Rick, can you come by tonight?"

"Sure. I'll be home about 6:30."

"That's perfect. It gives me time to cook dinner for you and Carl."

"You don't have to do that."

"Are you kidding? My grandmother taught me better than that. She would always say, if a man if doing work for you and you're not paying him with money, you better be paying him with food."

"Alright then, I'll see you tonight. Text me your address. "

"Can't wait. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

'Hey Rick, I was just looking for you; we were all going to go to the diner to grab some lunch."

Rick looked down at this watch. He noticed it was noon.

"Oh, I just ate. Sorry Shane, ya'll go on without me."

"What do you mean, you already ate? When?"

"When I delivered Michonne her lunch. She shared it with me. I guess that's what you get for being on time."

"So you have a lunch date with Michonne?"

"Who had a lunch date with Michonne?" T-Dog asked as he walked up to the pair.

"Rick did. Can you believe he's using the bet to get dates? Damn. Why didn't I think of that?

"It wasn't a date Shane. It was just lunch. The lunch that we have to provide this week thanks to your bet." Rick said as he motioned to T-Dog. She invited me to share it with her and I did. I have to eat too. Have you two delivered ya'lls lunches yet?

"We were going to pick up something after we ate at the diner. Now you're making us look bad."

"Damn, he sure is." Really Rick?" T-Dog said

"I'll see ya'll later." Rick said as he walked away laughing.

* * *

"Hey girl, it's really looking good in here. You're almost done. When are you going to hang your frames? Andrea asked.

"I don't have a hammer. Rick said I could use his though, so hopefully tomorrow."

"When did you see Rick? Did ya'll talk this weekend after we bowled? Tell me everything."

"Calm down Andrea. I saw him not too long ago when he brought over my lunch."

"Oh" Andrea said deflated. " You already ate? I'm starving. I don't know who got me, but I hope they hurry up. Lucky you getting the punctual one."

* * *

As Rick sat down at his desk, he received a text:

-Thanks for the delicious lunch and even better conversation. See you tonight.

763 Lincoln S

-M-

Rick smiled at the simple signature knowing Michonne was anything but simple. He couldn't wait to see her again tonight, even with Carl in tow. He seemed to be thinking a lot about this beautiful woman he just met and couldn't wait to get to know her better.


	4. Chapter 4

Michonne checks the time on the oven and opens the door to check the lasagna. 10 more minutes and it will be ready. Rick should be arriving in 20 minutes; things seem to be on schedule. She doesn't know why she feels nervous. She just had lunch with him earlier. He's just a man, with an 8-year-old son. A man that she works with- sort of. A man with a sexy as hell accent, as if his southern drawl was made for just him, no one else sounds like him. Why does he have to sound like that anyways? And those damn blue eyes. Why are they so blue and beautiful? Why is she having these thoughts?

She checks the clock again. It's been 5 minutes since the last time she looked.

"Pull it together Michonne." She tells herself. "He's just a friend. Keep it that way."

The lasagna is cooling on the counter so she checks the lemonade she made for Carl. It's sweet enough for an 8- year old boy and the beers in the fridge are cold enough for the boys father. She smiles to herself as the doorbell rings. She paces her steps as she checks her clothes and steadies her breathing.

Opening the door, she is met by two pairs of beautiful blue eyes. She's not sure which ones to look at first, but she settles on Carl's. His dark hair and cute little face all but melt her heart. She almost forgot about Rick standing there.

"Michonne, this is Carl. Carl, this is Ms. Anthony"

"Please, call me Michonne. It's nice to meet you Carl. Please, come in."

They both step inside the small, but inviting and comfortable home. Looking around at her nice furniture and bare walls, Rick chuckles quietly at her lack of art hanging up as he remembers the reason why.

"We didn't come empty handed. Think of it as a house warming gift."

Rick hands her a black canvas tool bag trimmed in purple with matching purple tools loaded inside. There's even a pretty red bow on the handle of the tool bag. She smiles at the gift and laughs.

"I tied the bow." Carl adds

"It's a beautiful bow. Thank you, Carl. Now I can hammer my own stuff, without having to borrow any tools." And its purple; how did you know that was my favorite color?"

"You were wearing purple under your bowling shirt and I notices that all of your artwork in your office have some shade of purple in them. I just took a guess."

"Thank you."

Rick and Michonne allow their eyes to linger on each other for longer than what Carl thinks is necessary. Noticing the weird looks coming from the adults in the room, he tries to break the tension.

"Is that lasagna I smell?"

"It is. Come this way to the kitchen."

She places the tool bag on the kitchen counter and motions with her hand.

"We can eat at the island since the table is in a box on the floor."

Both Carl and Rick look to the corner to see the big flat cardboard box.

"Is all that food for us? It's just the 3 of us, right? Carl asks

"Yes, it is. It's my grandmother's recipe and it feeds about 8. But you will be taking home leftovers, so I hope you like it because you'll be eating it for dinner tomorrow."

"That sounds good to me." Rick says. " Carl, what do you say we put the table together before we eat? Work up an appetite."

Michonne looks over at Carl.

"How about it Carl, you can help me get familiar with my new tools."

Carl smiles at her, he's hungry but figures 3 people working together should make quick work of the assembly.

"Wow Michonne, this is the best lasagna I've ever tasted. My mom just makes the frozen kind. They don't taste anything like this."

"Thank you Carl. Maybe one day I'll share the recipe with you."

"Oh, cool. Dad and I need some new foods to eat."

"Is your dad a good cook?"

"He's decent. We don't starve or anything. It's nothing like this though."

Rick smirks at his sons' comments. "Thanks Carl."

"Well maybe next time we can eat at the kitchen table. It looks so good in here. I'll whip up something special for you Carl. For helping me with my new tools."

Carl and Michonne continue their conversation, practically ignoring Rick. He was okay with it. It was nice to see his son happy and engaging in good conversation with such a nice person. He chanced a look over at the newly assembled kitchen table and his thoughts wandered back to putting it together with Carl and Michonne. It was easy to put together after Rick finally decided to look at the enclosed instructions. He thought back to when he asked Michonne for them and she had to look over her shoulder to find them. Then she crawled over to them on all fours and had to bend slightly at the waist to reach them. His heart nearly stopped at the sight. He was happy Carl was too engrossed in finding the allen wrench to notice he was staring at one of the most enticing asses on the planet.

"Dad. Dad. Earth to dad."

"Oh I'm sorry Carl, I must have got lost in my thoughts there. What were you saying?"

"Michonne says she has lemon merengue pie. Isn't that your favorite?"

"Oh yeah. Yes it is."

Oh, that's great. I hope you all left room for a slice."

"Or two?" Carl asks looking at Rick.

" How about one and one to go." Michonne says

"That works too." Carl smiles.

"I'll tell you what, Carl. I'm going to let you in on one of my secrets. We won't share it with your dad. You can partake in said secret while your dad and I get things straightened up and get the pie ready."

Carl looks over at Rick slyly. "Okayyyy."

"Good. Come with me."

Michonne walks Carl to the guest bedroom and turns on the light. He notices crates covering most of the floor.

"Do you like comics?"

"Yeah!"

"This is my comic book collection."

"All these comics are yours?"

"Yep. I was a bit of a loner in school. My comics kept me company, then I couldn't stop reading them until a series ended. I'm trying to find a better place for them than these crates, but for now, have at em."

"Cool. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll call for you when it's time for pie." She winks at him at walks back to towards the kitchen.

Michonne walks into the kitchen to find Rick placing the dishes in the sink.

"You didn't have to do that. You're my guest."

"It's the least I can do. You cooked this fantastic meal and you've been so welcoming to Carl. I haven't seen him smile so much in a long time. I can't be his father and his best friend, so conversations can be a bit awkward sometimes."

"He's a great kid. Smart, funny, kind and those beautiful blue eyes."

Just as Rick turned to look at her, they heard a door slam outside.

"Your neighbors?"

"Yes. They make more noise on the weekends. The parents like to yell and the son likes to slam doors. I'm surprised they're even still on the hinges. I think he drinks too much. I tried to talk to the wife once, but she just ignored me."

"Well, you have my number if things ever get too rowdy, give me a call. What are their names?"

"The Andersons."


	5. Chapter 5

Michonne had finally hung the final frame in her office. She smiled with delight as she looked around and was impressed with her handy work. Everything hung straight and she didn't hammer any of her fingers in the process. Her new purple hammer was awesome, so was Rick who had gifted it to her. She thought back to last night when they had assembled her kitchen table. How his arms flexed as he screwed in the table legs. The way he mumbled curse words under his breath when he couldn't figure out how to put the thing together. How he watched her crawl along the floor to get the instruction book. He didn't know she had noticed.

She had just started to think about how his tongue licked his lips after tasting the lemon meringue pie when she heard a knock on the door.

"Lunch delivery"

Just in time, I've worked up an appetite this morning. What do you think?

"Wow, you've been busy. It looks great. Looks like you've mastered that hammer."

"Oh, she's not just a hammer. I've named her the Violet Vixen." She said with a wink.

"Violet Vixen huh? It's fitting; for the both of you."

Michonne turned to place the hammer back into the tool bag and then extended her arm towards her table so Rick could have a seat. He walked to the table and set the white bag down and waited for Michonne to sit before he sat down after her.

"It smells so good. What did you bring me today?"

"The Tuesday special; meatloaf with green beans and mashed potatoes. I figured with it being a bit chilly outside today, you might want some comfort food. And there's a slice of pound cake in there too."

Michonne took out the Styrofoam container and opened it up to see her lunch. Her stomach started to growl as the aroma hit her nostrils.

"Rick, if you keep feeding me like this, I'm going to be big as a house. Will you be joining me again today." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I can't today." He said apologetically. "I've got a stack of paperwork from yesterday that I didn't get to do. Now I have todays and yesterdays work on my desk. Besides, the way your eyes are looking at that food, I don't think you'll notice me not being here."

She swatted lightly at his arm. And his skin tingled at the contact even if it was through his jacket.

"Not funny, deputy. I will miss the conversation though."

Just as he began to get up from the table there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Michonne, just got my lunch wondered if you wanted to eat together."

"That would be great. Deputy Grimes has just backed out of eating with me, something about having to do work for the sheriffs department. Can you believe that?"

Shaking his head at her sarcasm. Rick greeted Sasha before he made his exit.

"How you doing today Sasha? I'm glad T-Dog was on time today with his delivery."

"I'm fine Rick, thank you. Yes, we all got our lunch on time today thanks to you. I think they didn't want to look bad two days in a row."

"Glad I could help. You ladies enjoy your lunch. I'll talk you later, Michonne."

Watching Rick leave, Sasha turned to Michonne with her eyebrow raised.

"What?"

 _Talk to you later Michonne._ Sasha said as she imitated Rick. "What the hell am I? He doesn't want to talk to me too?"

"Whatever girl. Sit down and lets eat. You know he didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh, he didn't? He's the only one who lingers when he drops off your lunch. I don't think T-Dog even wants to step into my office. He just stands at the door and waits for me to walk over and grab the bag. Then he just walks away."

Both of them start to laugh lightly at the antics of T-Dog and his lunch delivery methods.

"Does he bring you good food at least?"

"I haven't even opened the bag. What did you get? It smells good"

"Meatloaf, green beans and mashed potatoes and a slice of pound cake."

"Is Rick trying to fatten you up for something?"

"I know, girl. If this keeps up for three more days, I'll have to start wearing elastic waistbands like my aunt Daisy. We need to find a gym or something soon. We can't keep eating like this with the holidays coming up. We have to burn off these calories soon. Is that chicken alfredo?"

"Yes, doesn't it look good? I guess the broccoli makes it healthier? Sasha said as she chuckled. "Are you really going to eat all that food?"

"I'm going to try my best." Michonne said with a wink. "I don't start "working" until Monday anyways. So if I nod off sometime around 2, I won't be missing anything. Don't come knocking on my door when you see it closed."

The women continued with their conversation while eating their lunch and Michonne reluctantly shared her pound cake with Sasha to her delight who made a mental note to suggest to T-Dog to include dessert with her next lunch.

"Michonne." Maggie said at her door. "Your files have arrived" Looks to be about 7 boxes. Deanna said to go through them all and sort them by date and case result. Hey Sasha. You have a few boxes in your office too, but most of them are going to be across the street at the sheriffs department. Deanna is working on getting the sheriff to give you an office over there, since you'll be spending so much time over there anyways.

"Thanks Maggie. I guess I won't be napping today after all."

"Sorry. That does sound like a good idea after eating lunch and all, but we have to be responsible and stuff."

"Yea, yea, responsible.

Oh Maggie, do you know of a gym around here?" Sasha asked. "We have to start working all these lunches off our asses before we can't fit through the door anymore."

"I know what you mean. Daryl has brought the best lunches these past two days. Is that the meatloaf that I smell?"

"Yes. With green beans and mashed potatoes."

"That's what he brought me today too. That's why I'm up and walking around before I start snoring at my desk.

There's a gym at the end of the block. Since were county employees, we get a discount. I think I heard that the sheriffs department mostly uses it. I saw a sign for a Yoga studio opening too, but it doesn't oven till next month."

"We should go by there after work. See what it's all about. I need to do something soon if Rick is going to keep feeding me like this."

"I'm sure Rick would love to work you out, if you know what I mean." Andrea smartly said after catching the tail end of their conversation as she walked into Michonne's office.

"Why are you so crass?"

"I'm just saying, we all saw how he stared at your ass when we bowled. Like he wanted to sit down in front of it and study it like a damn college course in amazing anatomy parts."

Michonne shook her head at her friend as she got up to throw her trash away and stretch her muscles to revive them for her task of sorting through files.

"Give me a brake, Andrea. I've know this man for all of 5 days."

"And he's already been to your house. And you cooked for him. What did you serve for dessert? Or did he just lick your chocolate skin?

"I really don't like you."

"So how many boxes of files did they drop off in your office? Sasha asked, trying to help Michonne out from the x rated ranting of Andrea.

"12. Can you believe that? I don't even think I have storage for all of it. I really hope I can pass some off to ya'll. Don't think I didn't notice your subject change, Sasha. You're not off the hook yet, Michonne. You're lucky I have to go through these files."

It was 6:15 when Michonne finally left the office with Sasha and Maggie by her side. They decided to walk down to KC Fitness and look around to see if they would like to get a membership or not.

"Where has Glen been?" Sasha asked

"Oh, Deanna has him in Atlanta finalizing the move on that end. Who do you think is sending all these boxes to us? When he comes back, he'll be partnering with Andrea since she has the biggest caseload out of all of us."

"Does he know he'll be working with her? They are polar opposites personality wise." Sasha asked.

"Yes, they are. But they have a job to do and they both do it well, so hopefully that's what out weighs anything else. " Michonne said, trying to be the voice of reason.

They reached the gym and walked inside noticing the people working out, typical gym rats and everyday people just trying to work up a sweat. They made their way to the front desk and were greeted by the perky front desk agent.

"Hello, welcome to KC Fitness. How may I help you?"

"Hi, we just wanted to find out about your membership rates and classes that you have available." Michonne said.

"Oh okay. Ya'll are new in town right?"

"Yes we are. We work at the D.A.'s office."

"Well, being county employees, you do get a 25% discount off our annual membership rate and 10% off the monthly rate. There are individual packages you can purchase for just yourself or you can go in together for one of our family plans."Let me give you the package menu to look over and I'll go get someone to give you a tour of our facility."

The women looked over the package menu and talked about the prices and the cost if they were to get the family plan. They looked up from the menu when they heard the door open and a familiar voice greet them.

"Well look at here, if it isn't King County's most beautiful lawyers."

"Hey, Shane. Hey T-Dog." They said in unison.

"Ya'll bout to workout?" Shane asked as he looked over the women in there work attire.

"No we just came to see what the gym was like, see if we want to join." Sasha said.

"It's a nice place, most of us workout here. There's even a pool in the back to do lapse and stuff." T-Dog said.

"I'm so sorry; our usual tour guide is unavailable right now. Would you like to wait 15 minutes, or come back another time?" The perky front desk agent asked.

"You know, these guys are giving the gym high praise. We have another person that would be working out with us, so let us talk to them and figure out which package we want and we'll come back by the end of the week to join." Michonne stated.

"That would be great. Again, I'm sorry about that tour."

"No problem, we'll see you in a few days. What was your name?" Maggie asked.

"Jadis"


	6. Chapter 6

Michonne walked into her quiet house around 7:30. "I'm home." she said to the empty house. She was beginning to love her new place, but the quiet sometimes was a bit too loud to come home to. She walked into her kitchen and dropped her purse and keys on the counter. She opened the freezer to grab ice for some water. While she sipped on her ice water she glanced over to her new kitchen table and smiled.

Not only was it perfect for the space, but also she loved having Rick and Carl help her put it together. Unfortunately, that smile soon faded when she heard the all too familiar sound of yelling and doors being slammed. She rolled her eyes at the commotion and walked towards her bedroom to take a shower.

After her relaxing shower she dressed in the pajamas and went to make some popcorn for her dinner. She wasn't hungry, just peckish, after the lunch that Rick brought her earlier. Thinking of him made her smile. She grabbed her phone out of her purse to send him a text to let him know how good her lunch was. She glanced at her screen to see a few missed texts and a missed call from Andrea.

She sent Andrea a text to answer her question. She just wanted to know about the gym and to complain about the "millions" of files that were now in her office.

She saw a text from Rick. He wanted to know how her lunch was and asked her to text or call back. She smiled at his request and was about to text him her reply when she realized that she wanted to hear the sound of his voice. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer. He picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello Michonne"

"Hey Rick, how ya doing?"

"I'm good. Can't complain. How was your lunch?"

"It was excellent. So good I ate all of it and now I'm eating popcorn for dinner."

'That doesn't sound very appetizing."

"I'm still full from lunch, so the popcorn's fine. Trying not to get big as a house, remember? Oh, we checked out the KC Fitness tonight after work. Are you a member there?"

"Yeah, I try to go 2-3 times a week. Are you joining?"

His mind immediately went to what she would look like in spandex while glistening with sweat.

"I think we all are. Under one of the family plans. We saw Shane and T-Dog there while we were waiting for a tour."

"Oh did you now. I'm sure T-Dog was happy to see you."

"What?" She said caught off guard by his statement.

"You haven't noticed the way he looks at you? I have."

Rick had noticed, and he didn't like it one bit.

"No, I've noticed, but T-Dog isn't really my type. How old is he anyway?"

"T-Dog is 28, I think."

"Well there you go, way too young for me. Plus I can't imagine going around calling my boyfriend T-Dog."

"28 is too young? How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My, my deputy Grimes, aren't you forward? My grandmother always told me to keep the gentlemen guessing when it comes to my age."

"Well, I learned a long time ago never to guess or assume about a ladies age."

"Smart man. I just turned 33 in August. How old are you?"

"36. Carl calls me an old man."

"Far from it."

"So it's a no to a hook up with T-Dog?"

"Rick, don't make me hang up on you." Knowing she had no intention of doing so.

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it."

"Thank you."

"So, it seems quiet over there. No neighbor problems tonight?"

"The yelling and door slamming happened before I called."

"I looked into them and they've had a few noise complaints and some domestic disturbance calls over there. If things get too rowdy, call me."

"Will do deputy."

"Michonne?"

"Yes Rick"

"Since T-Dog is out of the question, I wanted to know if you'd allow me to give you a tour of Kings County?"

"You're offering to be my personal tour guide?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. There's not much to the town, but it's nice all the same."

"This weekend?"

"If you're not busy."

"Will Carl be there?"

"If you want him to be."

"You and your mini-me showing me around Kings County sounds like a perfect way to spend a Saturday."

They talked easily and effortlessly until Rick heard Michonne yawn one of her responses to a question he asked. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 11:45.

"Oh Michonne, I didn't realize it was so late. I didn't mean to keep you from going to bed."

"I actually got in the bed 2 hours ago. No worries, you weren't talking to yourself. But I should get to sleep. You too. You can't be late with my lunch because you're sleepy. "

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow Michonne. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rick. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Friday came and Rick was kind of sad to be delivering Michonne her last lunch of the week. He had enjoyed picking out food for her and watching her eat. It was clear that she enjoyed food by the sounds she would make and the way her tongue licked at her lips to get every last bit.

As he looked over the menu trying to decide what to get for her today, he was startled out of his concentration by a voice from behind him.

"Picking up lunch, I see."

Slowly looking over his shoulder Rick noticed Jadis from KC Fitness behind him.

"Oh hi. Yeah, just getting some lunch."

He wished the conversation would just end there, but he knew Jadis to be chatty sometimes and a bit cryptic with her conversations. He tried to avoid her whenever he went to workout. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way.

"I haven't seen you around the gym lately." She said.

"I've been there. You must have been busy when I go."

"Have you decided yet deputy?" The waitress SueAnn asked.

"Oh yeah. Lets try the #12 with sweet potato fries and some of that blackberry cobbler."

"This for your special lady? Today's the last day right? I expect to see the other guys in here soon."

"Yes, it's for her. She's loved everything so far this week, I hope I don't disappoint today."

"I doubt you could disappoint her with the choices you've made. They've been some of my favorites. Give me 15 minutes to get that out to you. You want something to drink while you wait?"

"Just some water please."

She turned to get his water and give his order to the chef. She handed him a glass of water and then addressed Jadis.

"What can I get you miss?"

"Just a large green salad, no dressing."

"Coming right up." SueAnn said before she walked away.

"Gotta keep the figure trim." Jadis said still standing behind Rick.

Rick looked her over with a puzzled gaze. She was trim, but there was nothing appealing about her. He couldn't help thinking of all the food Michonne had eaten during the week. Even though she mentioned joining the gym because of all the eating, it never stopped her from enjoying a meal. In fact Rick was sure all those calories went to all the right places on her figure.

He just nodded and tried to look around at anything but her. He looked at his watch and willed the 15 minutes to be over. Lucky for him, Shane came into the diner with Daryl right behind him.

"Hey Rick. How the hell do you always beat us in here?" Shane asked as he slapped Rick on the back.

"I suppose I just plan a little bit better than you do."

"Is that what you call lunch dates these days? Planning?"

"Cut em a break, Shane. If he's like me, he's just ready to get this over with. I'm tired of being the lunch delivery boy. Maggie's great and all, but I don't want to set foot in this diner after today." Daryl stated.

"What'd you get Michonne today? I need an idea for Andrea."

"Here you go deputy. I hope she enjoys it." SueAnn said with a wink as she handed Rick the bag.

"Sorry Shane, you're on your own today. Gotta go deliver this before it gets cold."

With a nod and a smile, Rick turned and walked out of the diner leaving Shane and Daryl to decide on their own what to get for their lunch deliveries.


	7. Chapter 7

Michonne looked at her computer screen checking the time again. It was Friday. Her lunch deliveries ended today. So did her lunch "dates" with Rick. She had spent almost everyday eating and talking with him, getting to know him. Looking into those blue eyes. Next week was going to be really different. Her real work officially started and she would be on her own at lunchtime. Rick had made excellent choices and she had loved every bite of everything. She was sad that she wouldn't get to see his face in her doorway after today. That handsome face of his. She sighed at her thoughts and opened another email to distract her from looking at the time again.

* * *

"Well Hello, Deputy Grimes, how have you been?" Deanna asks Rick as he walks into the D.A. Offices; essentially stopping his progress of seeing Michonne and delivering her lunch.

"Mrs. Monroe." He responds with a nod of his head. "I've been good. Looks like the place is really coming together."

"It is. Everyone has been working so hard. We'll be ready to officially open on Monday. We even have our bowling trophy in the display case." She said with a wink.

"I'll make sure I check that out before I leave."

"How has my Spencer been getting along over there? I know how you boys like to treat your rookies."

"Spencer? Spencer Monroe is your boy?

"Yes, he is. I bet he's trying to keep it quiet for a while. Don't tell him I told you."

"His secret's safe with me, ma'am."

"You know the sheriff speaks quite highly of you, Deputy Grimes. Keep an eye out for my Spencer when you can."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you, I'm glad we all can work together to keep this county running smoothly. Don't let me take up anymore of your time. I know Michonne is probably waiting for her lunch. I'll see you around Deputy."

"Yeah, don't want to keep her waiting any longer. See you around ma'am."

* * *

Rick looked puzzled as he looked around the office and didn't see Michonne. Just as he was going step out and go looking for her, he heard her voice from behind him.

"Looking for someone?" She asked teasingly.

"I have a lunch delivery for a lady who's supposed to be in this office, but since she's not, I guess I'll take it back."

"Don't you dare! Get in here. Have you been here long? I had to go get some Post-its from the supply room."

Rick gestured with his hand for her to walk in first. It was her office after all. Plus he had a great view walking in from behind her.

"I would have been here earlier but Deanna stopped me when I walked in."

"Really? She can be a talker. How'd you get out of a 30-minute conversation with her? Michonne asked as she led them to her small conference table.

"Your appetite I think. She must of heard your stomach growling from out there, she told me she didn't want to take up anymore of my time, because she knew you were waiting."

Shaking her head disbelievingly, she chuckled. "Well, you can thank me later for saving you from that conversation. She's gonna corner you one of these days and talk your head off about nothing and everything."

"Can't wait."

"So what have you brought me for my final lunch today? It smells so good."

"Well SueAnn at the diner did tell me that I've made good choices this week. So lets see if I can go 5 for 5."

He pulls out the white Styrofoam container and opens it to reveal chicken fried steak fingers with sweet potato fries and cabbage.

"And for dessert, some blackberry cobbler."

"Is that gravy? Michonne asks as she points to a small-lidded Styrofoam cup.

"Of course. Who eats chicken fried steak without gravy?"

Michonne eyes all the food and notices as Rick takes off his jacket to signal that he is staying. She grabs the gravy and dips a steak finger in it and holds it up to Rick's mouth. He accepts and bites off half and smiles as he chews, not expecting to be fed, but not one to protest the gesture from Michonne. Michonne in turn double dips the remaining piece and happily eats it with a smile and a satisfying hum at the taste.

"So you like this one too? Rick asks as he sips from the water bottle in front of him.

"I do. SueAnn was right. You did make excellent choices this week. Lucky for you I love food. You could have brought me a homemade sandwich and I would have happily eaten it."

"Oh really? Now you tell me. A loaf a bread and some sliced turkey would've sufficed?"

"And your conversation." She said as she smiled at him. These sweet potato fries are really good. I think I could eat a vat of them. Have you tried any?"

"No, I bought the lunch for you. Didn't want to overstep."

"Take as many as you'd like. Besides I have to save room for that cobbler. Or half of it, cause you're eating some of that too." So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"That's a surprise, but Carl is very excited to show you around town. He swore me to secrecy about the places he wants to show you. "

"Now I'm excited. Can't wait to see what you two have planned."

"Hey Rick, you still here man?" T-Dog said as he passed by Michonne's office. Closely followed by Shane.

"We thought you were at home already. Didn't you take a half day?" Shane asked.

"I did. I'll get there." Rick said as he looked at Michonne and then annoyed by the interruption.

Noticing his change, Michonne rises to speak with T-Dog and Shane.

"So you two delivered your last lunches just now?"

"Yes, we did. Finally. I learned a hard lesson not to underestimate you ladies. My wallet is happy it's the last day." T-Dog said.

"I'm glad you learned that lesson, even if it was with a hit to your wallet. Maybe next time will be different. I doubt it though. I have to finish my lunch guys, we'll see you later." She said looking and smiling at both Shane and T-Dog.

"Yeah, see you later Michonne. Later Rick." Shane said as he was being pulled off by T-Dog who took the hint a bit faster than he did.

Returning to the table, Michonne smiles at Rick who is looking up at her and smiling back at her quick and polite dismissal of the other two deputy's.

"That was pretty smooth. That the lawyer in you."

"I find it's easier to get people out of your space and your face, if you do it with a smile. My grandmother taught me that."

"I'll have to try that sometime."

"You ready to crack open that cobbler, deputy?"

"If you are." Rick says with a wink.

"You really took rest of the day off? Michonne asks as she slips the spoonful of cobbler past her lips; closing her eyes and softly moaning at the flavorful mouthful of the dessert that she's eating.

Rick takes a deep breath to settle himself at the sight and sound of Michonne eating blackberry cobbler before he answered her question.

"I did. Gotta get ready for the Grimes and Co. Tour Company's first customer. I can't have you riding around in my dirty truck all day tomorrow."

"You don't have to go to any trouble for me."

"It's no trouble Michonne."

"Do you think they will be able to survive without you over there?" She asks with smirk.

"I'm just a small fish. If they can't get along without me for half a day, then we have bigger problems than me taking half a day off."

"What time does this tour start tomorrow?"

"We'll pick you up around 10. That okay?"

"That sounds great."

"Did you like the cobbler?"

"Rick, that was the best dessert so far. When I see SueAnn, I'm gonna hug her."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't get a hug?"

Thinking about it for a moment before she responds.

"Depends on how good the tour is."

"Alright. I look forward to it."

Looking down at his watch, he realizes this lunch has to end soon.

"You have to go, don't you?"

"Yes. I have to get home and change clothes before I pick up Carl from school and go clean the truck."

"Rick, this week has been way more than I expected when that bet was made. I'm glad you picked my name. Thank you for making it so great."

"You don't have to thank me Michonne. It's been my pleasure." Rick says while standing and gathering up all the containers to put them back in the bag before throwing them away.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, 10 am."

"Grimes and Co. Tour Company will be at your house at 10am."

With his jacket in his hand, he walks towards the door and turns around to look in her eyes.

"Have a good rest of your day, Michonne. I'll see you tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning and Michonne was freshly showered and looking through her closet for something to wear. Her weather app said it was going to be in the 60's with overcast and wind. So sleeveless was out and so was a flowy skirt. That narrowed it down some. She settled on dark jeans and a fitted light blue sweater that way she didn't have to wear a jacket, but she'd bring her black leather one just in case. Her black leather booties will work fine for today too. She was going to leave her hair down, but remembered the wind in the forecast and thought better of it. She loosely braided her locs in a fishtail braid that cascaded over her right shoulder. As she put the finishing touches on her hair, she heard her phone buzz with a text message. She grabbed it off her nightstand and smiled at the message.

- _Grimes and Co. Tour Company ETA- 15 Minutes._

- _Thank you, can't wait for the tour to start_ ;)

She looked at the time and sure enough it was 9:45; just enough time to apply some mascara and some lipstick. After two coats of mascara she reached for her lipstick only to remember that she left it in the console in her car. She figured she'd grab it when Rick got there. She found a cross body bag that went with her booties and stuffed a few things in it and rolled on her favorite perfume just as her doorbell rang.

"We're here to give Ms. Anthony a tour of the town." Carl said as she opened the door.

"Well young sir, I am so excited for my tour. Where are you taking me?" She asked as she grabbed her leather jacket and slung her purse across her body.

"You'll find out soon enough."

She closed and locked her door and stood next to Carl as he held out his arm for her to take. Smiling at him, she slid her arm through his and looked out to her driveway to see Rick standing at the open passenger side door waiting for them to walk towards him.

"Oh, Carl, I have to grab something out of my car. Hold on a sec."

With her lipstick in hand she slipped her arm through Carl's again and turned towards the truck. Just as she made it to the opened door that Rick stood beside, her neighbor walked over to them.

"Hey. Michonne, right?"

"Yes, that's right Mrs. Anderson."

"You can call me Jessie."

"Okay. Jessie. How are you today?"

"Just fine, thank you. I'm about to give my boys a haircut. Who is this little guy?"

Michonne noticed that she asked the question to her but looked at Rick the whole time.

"Hi, I'm Carl Grimes, nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson."

"Oh my, such manners."

"This is Carl's father Rick. We were just on our way out for the day."

"Hello. Rick Grimes. Nice to meet you." Rick said.

"Well, don't let me keep you. I just wanted to say hello, you know be neighborly and all. It was nice to meet you Rick and Carl. I'll see you around Michonne."

Rick nodded to her and Carl waved.

"Bye." Michonne said.

"You ready for your tour ma'am? Rick asked as he held the door open for her.

"Yes I am deputy."

Rick held out his hand to her to help her in the passenger seat and closed the door behind her. Carl jumped in the back and started looking through papers that were in the backseat.

"What's all that, Carl?"

"It's our itinerary."

"Wow, how professional."

"I told you he was excited about it." Rick said as he closed his door and started the truck.

"So Carl has a few landmarks he wants to show you. Then I figured we could go to the square. It's a few blocks from where we both work. We'll park and walk around. There's lots of shops down there that I'm sure you'd like."

"Don't tell her the next part dad. Lets keep it a secret."

"My lips are sealed son." Rick winked at Michonne and she smiled back at him.

Hearing Rick say lips, reminded her that she hadn't put on her lipstick yet. She flipped the visor down and began applying it. Creating an O with her lips she swiped the red shade on her top lip first then her bottom one. The mundane task to her did not go unnoticed by Rick. He was almost mesmerized by the act of Michonne putting her lipstick on. That added to the fact that she was wearing her hair in some intricate braid that showed off the left side of her elegant neck.

Feeling like she was being watched, Michonne looked over at Rick and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to do this at home. I forgot it in my car."

"No problem, you're not bothering me any." He lied.

"Here's the first stop. Carl, you're up."

Rick pulled the truck over to the side and parked.

"This is Thomas Jefferson Elementary. And those right there are the monkey bars where I fell and broke my wrist in kindergarten." I was in a cast for 6 weeks and had a green cast."

"A broken wrist, did it hurt?" She asked genuine concern in her voice.

"I really don't remember, but I think it did."

"In all my 33 years, I've never broken a bone. That's pretty cool Carl. Do you still use them, the monkey bars?"

"Oh yeah. Get back on the horse right. I'm a lot better at holding on now."

Michonne glanced over at Rick who was smiling.

"Carl, you ready for the next stop?"

"Yep."

Rick started the truck and slowly drove off to the next "landmark" on Carl's itinerary.

"This is the field where we play baseball in the spring. Over there is the park. They have a lake where you can fish but my dad doesn't like to fish there. He says there are too many people around and they scare the fish. We fish somewhere else."

"Is that right." She said looking over at Rick.

"In May there's the King County Fair. You can set up a booth and sell things or just eat all the food. The sheriffs department and the fire department have a tug of war contest. It's a lot of fun. You'll love it Michonne."

"I can't wait. Do they have funnel cakes? That is my favorite fair food."

"I think they do. I've never had one. Do they dad?"

"It wouldn't be a county fair if they didn't. I'm not surprised those are your favorite." Rick said with a chuckle.

"We have 1 more place on my list and then dad has some places to show you."

Rick pulled off and drove a short distance and parked in a parking spot.

"This is the square I was telling you about. You don't mind walking do you?"

"I wore my walking boots." She said pointing to her feet.

Carl got out first and opened Michonne's door for her and held out his hand to help her out.

"Such a gentleman."

"Part of the job. My boss would flip if I wasn't."

"I sure would."

They walked to the sidewalk and stopped in front of the truck.

"Carl, we're following your lead." Rick said.

"Oh yeah, right." He held out his arm for Michonne to take again so he could lead her to his last destination.

"A comic book store?" Michonne asked

"Yes. It's about the only one in the county, but they have some good stuff. Come on lets go in."

Just as they were about to enter the store someone called Rick's name.

"I'll meet you two in there."

"Hey Mr. Duncan, how are you doing today?

"I'm alright. I've got a question for you. I was going to go down to the station on Monday, but since I saw you out here, I figured I'd run it by you first."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, there's been some disturbances over on my property, well I think it's my property. It's right on the line of mine and the counties line." I just didn't know if I needed to call the sheriffs department or the county office first."

"Well, I would talk to both. Find out whose property is being disturbed, yours or the counties. They'll probably send someone out to verify the property line. The sheriffs department will be involved either way; the charges will just be different depending on who owns the land."

"Okay, that makes sense. Thank you. Sorry for taking you away from your family."

Rick looked into the comic book store at Carl and Michonne who were laughing at something on the cover of one of the comics. He smiled at the two of them.

"That's okay Mr. Duncan. I don't think they even noticed, that I was out here."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey dad. You missed it, Michonne can tell some funny jokes."

"Can she now?"

"Is everything alright?" Michonne asked

"Oh yeah, just someone needing some advice about something."

" So Carl has shown me his favorite comics, and I'm starting to question his taste now."

"I have great taste in comics. When you read this one, you'll see."

"And he's convinced me to buy this one in hopes that I'll change my mind about him."

"Carl, don't make her buy something she doesn't want to."

"Oh no, I want to. I've got to see what it's all about. Besides, I'll need something to occupy me during my lunches now."

"Well, since you mentioned lunch. How bout we go grab some, before the second leg of the tour."

"Okay, Michonne. Do you want the best milkshake or the best loaded fries?" Carl asked her.

She tilted her head up to think about the two choices. Rick looked on amused by her thinking method.

"Loaded fries please." she said.

"Okay. Lucy's Kitchen it is then." Carl stated happily.

The three of them walked down the sidewalk towards the restaurant. Rick made sure to walk on the side closest to the street even though there was parking between the sidewalk and the street. Carl walked a little ahead of them, until he spotted a friend of his and wanted to go talk to him.

"Dad, can I go talk to Duane? He's right there. Maybe he's going to Lucy's too."

"Yeah, sure. Just stay right outside the door, where I can see you."

"This has been a great tour so far. Carl is wonderful, his landmarks were precious. I can't believe he broke his wrist. I would have been beside myself."

"At first I was, we were, his mother and I. But after we saw that he was fine and actually smiling, we were okay. He was just concerned about his cast and who would sign it."

"That sounds about right for a kid."

They reached the restaurant and found Carl waiting outside with his friend Duane.

"Hey Mr. Grimes."

"Hey Duane. How you doing?"

"I'm good. Me and my mom came to eat lunch. Can Carl join us?"

"Sure, I guess he can have a break. If its okay with your mom though."

They walked through the doors and found Jenny, Duane's mother sitting at a table. She smiled at them as they neared the table.

"I wondered when you two would walk in here. How you doing Rick?"

"Just fine, Jenny. Thank you for asking. Let me introduce you to a friend of mine Michonne Anthony. She's working in the new D.A.'s office."

" Oh, yeah. Morgan was telling me that there's some new blood throughout that entire office."

"Yes. Most of us came from Atlanta, but we're real excited to be here and work for the county."

"Well good luck with the new position and everything. I know I'll be seeing you around. I'm always down there for one reason or another. Morgan usually forgets his lunch twice a week."

"It was nice to meet you, Jenny."

"Carl, you know the rules."

"I know dad."

"Jenny, we'll just be over there if he gets out of hand."

Rick and Michonne walked over to an empty booth and sat across from each other. Rick made sure he had a view of Carl from where he sat.

"Looks like we've been ditched." Michonne said to Rick as she glanced over her shoulder at Carl.

"Sure does doesn't it. I guess since his part of the tour is over, he doesn't want to hang with us anymore."

"Jenny seems nice. Does she work in law enforcement too?"

"Oh no, she works in real estate. Her husband Morgan is a detective. You might run into him from time to time, but he works with drug and violent crimes."

"There a lot of those round here?"

"Not to many, but someone has to solve them when they do happen. He'll probably be working a lot with Sasha and Daryl with the backlogged cases and unsolved one."

"Okay, enough about work." Michonne said. "Have you ever had the root beer float here?"

"No, I haven't. I usually get the strawberry lemonade."

"Well I'll try the root beer float and those loaded fries Carl talked about. What are you getting?"

"Are you trying to eat half of my food Michonne?"

"Well yeah. We've shared food all week. Why stop now? Besides I was planning to give you half of my fries."

"You were? I guess I have to choose wisely then. I was 5 for 5 last week."

"Let's keep the streak going."

The waitress came and took their drink orders as well as their food orders since both of them were ready.

"Do you know Mrs. Anderson, Jessie? She seemed to look at you like she might have known you."

"No, I've never met her, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't know me. It comes with the job, you know."

"I guess so. Do I need to keep an eye on her?"

"Why would you do that Michonne? She seems harmless enough. Don't go getting jealous now."

"I'm just looking out for you. Her husband's kind of big."

"I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

"Here ya'll go. Loaded fries for the lady with a root beer float and a bacon burger with cheese for the gentleman and a strawberry lemonade." The waitress said as she set down their meals as well as some extra napkins and an extra plate.

"If these taste as good as they look, I'm in trouble. You might not get any Rick."

"I was just about to cut this burger in half for you and now you're not sharing."

"I'm kidding. That burger looks delicious. Pass it over."

Michonne grabbed the extra plate and put the burger on it and slid the fries to the center of the table so they could share.

"Mmmm this burger is so good." Michonne said as she closed her eyes and then took a sip of her root beer float.

"So are these fries. We'll have to thank Carl for the suggestion. Rick said to her.

"You have to try this root beer float. It's so good with the fries." She offered him the glass and he looked at her smiling before taking a sip from her straw.

"That is good."

"Your streak is still holding by the way."

"I knew it would."

The lunch went on with the both of them talking, laughing and eating everything that was on their plates. After an hour and Rick paying the bill, Carl came over to them reluctantly.

"Hey dad, can I go over to Duane's house? He just got a new game for his Xbox and he wants me to play. His mom said it was okay as long as it's okay with you."

Rick looked over at Michonne who shrugged her shoulders to indicate it was fine with her.

"Okay. I'll pick you up later after I drop Michonne at home."

"Cool! Thanks dad. Bye Michonne. Have fun with the old man."

"Very funny Carl. I'll see you next time." Michonne said to him with a smile.

"Well, it looks like it's just the two of us." Rick said with a wink.

"Looks like it deputy. You ready for your leg of this tour?"

"Only if you are Michonne. I can't guarantee that it'll be as interesting as the first leg, but I'll show you a good time."

"Oh boy. I'm all about a good time."


	10. Chapter 10

I want to say "THANK YOU" to all those followers and readers. I'm popping my cherry on this Fanfic thing and to have people reading my story is mind boggling. If you've left a review, I've read it and can't say enough how excited I get when I read them. Thanks for taking this journey with me.

* * *

Rick looked at Michonne and held his arm out for her to take. "Since your escort ditched us."

"Such a gentleman. You've taught Carl well."

"I try to raise him right."

"You are doing a good job."

Trying to hide his blush. He just nodded his head. Carl was the one good thing that came from his marriage, and it was nice to know that the divorce hadn't had negative effects on him. Though they failed at being a husband and wife team, the co-parenting team was winning.

"This is the square. There's a bunch of shops here. I've heard that women like to shop so you might be interested in a few of the stores around here."

"Where ever did you hear that from?" Michonne asked, giving him a slight smile and squeezing his arm. He placed his hand over hers and feigned hurt from her squeezing.

"There's an ice cream shop down the way, a bakery on the other side. Here's the hardware store, where I bought your tool bag. I got a lot of funny looks from Mr. Henry, the owner when I walked up with that purple bag."

"He didn't think it went with your eyes?"

"Here's the candy shop. This was my first job; worked here every summer till I went off to the academy.

Michonne stopped walking.

"You want to go in don't you?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

Michonne breathed in deeply as she entered the candy shop. Everything smelled so good to her. She wasn't sure where to start so she looked at Rick.

"Give me a tour please, deputy."

"It's a pretty small store. Everything's arranged by type; chocolates, sours, fruity candies and mints. Everything's sold by the pound, except the suckers those are sold individually."

"I would have been your very best friend if I knew you when you were working here. That sounds bad, but I would have totally used our friendship to reap the benefits of your employee discount."

"I would have gladly let you."

"I think we need a basket. What does Carl like?"

"Big Kats are his favorite. They don't sell them here though. But he likes anything with sugar."

"I knew there was a reason I liked Carl. Big Kats are my absolute favorite candy. I always keep a few in my desk at work. Let's get some of these chocolate caramel clusters. Do you like those?"

"I like them well enough."

"Oh and some suckers. Cherry or green apple?"

"I'm not really a sucker kind of guy"

"You look like a Twizzler kind of man. I'm getting 2 cherry suckers. Do they have M&M's?"

"I really don't eat much candy anymore. I think this store cured me of my sweet tooth."

"Why are we the only people in this store? I can't be the only one that likes candy."

"This time of year, most people are out buying the big bags of candy mixes, getting ready for Halloween."

"Halloween is close isn't it? I forgot all about it."

"In 2 weeks"

"A little secret about me; I hate Halloween."

Rick looked at her with wide eyes, surprised by her confession.

"I hate monsters and zombies. I don't like being scared and jumping at every sound. If everyone dressed as pretty princesses and cowboys, I'd be good. Is that weird?"

"No. Not at all."

They walked to the register to pay for the candy.

"So do you watch scary movies?" Rick asked her.

"Oh no. Too much blood in them."

"That's too bad. No movies nights watching horror films so you can snuggle close to your date."

"That old trick will not work with me. I hope my date is a little smoother than that anyways and knows that I like a good mystery movie."

Rick and Michonne left the candy shop with a few bags of candy in hand. They did a bit of window-shopping as they headed back to the truck. In one of the shop windows Michonne spotted a necklace that she wanted to get a better look at.

"That necklace is beautiful. I've never seen that color of green before. Can we go in?

"Looks like it's closed already."

"Already? What time is it?"

"4:30"

"Wow, time really is flying by. That's okay, maybe another time. It's getting cooler and I left my jacket in your truck."

"Well let's get you out of the cold then."

Once inside the truck Rick turned on the heater and made sure Michonne was comfortable before he drove off.

"So is the tour over?"

"Not quite. I have one more place to show you. Your gonna love it."

They drove to the outside of town, which gave Michonne the opportunity to see more of the town even if it was just in passing. They finally reached a long dirt road, which Rick turned on. Soon the road began to incline up a steep hill that seemed to go on forever.

"Rick where are we going?"

"We're almost there."

Five minutes later and the truck flattened out. Rick turned the truck around so that the front was now facing the way that they just drove in. He put the truck in park and got out walking over to Michonnes side to open her door. He grabbed a blanket from the backseat before walking her to the back of the truck where he released the tailgate and then to her surprise, placed both hands on either side of her waist and lifted her up to sit in the bed of the truck.

"This is Beacon Hill." Rick said as he took a seat beside her. "It's county property, so not to many people come up here now. It's got the best view in the whole county."

The sight stunned Michonne. The sun had begun to set and the colors that were painting the sky were exquisite.

"How did you know about this place? It's beautiful." She whispered.

"When I was in high school, this was the make out spot. Shane brought many a girl here back then. Unfortunately, I had to hear all the stories about every girl he brought up here. I think it was sold to someone a longtime ago, and they either willed it to the county once they died or it was foreclosed on. It doesn't get used much anymore. I guess the teenagers found a new make out spot."

"How many girls did you bring here?"

"My teenage love life is a very short story. I was the quiet one; I met Lori in the 10th grade. We started dating and did everything by the book. We got married after high school. We waited until we were married to have sex, probably why we got married so young."

"What happened that caused the divorce? If you don't mind me asking."

"I think we just grew apart. We got married so young, before we even knew who we were, or what we wanted out of life. When we finally figured it out we realized we were headed on two different paths that had no way of reconnecting. Unfortunately Carl was witness to one too many arguments, but I think he can see that we're better people, parents now that were no longer married."

"Does she live close?"

"Yeah. She still has family in town and we didn't want to make too many changes for Carl. We wanted him to stay at his school and he has his baseball team. He's had the same friends since birth almost, small town. He shouldn't suffer because of us."

"So you got the truck and she kept the house?"

"She did keep the house, and there was no way I was giving up this truck."

"It's a nice truck. Did it take long to clean yesterday?" She asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"No, just a quick wash and a vacuum. Carl likes to do that. He sprayed something on the seats to make it smell like strawberries but it didn't last. All I smell now is your perfume."

"Sorry"

"That's alright. Your perfume smells a whole lot better than whatever was in there before."

Just then the sun went completely down and the lights of the town flickered on. Rick watched Michonne's reaction to the lights that illuminated King County.

"Wow, you can see so much up here."

"Yeah. Over there is the high school stadium, the courthouse is over there, the square is there." He pointed as he named each place.

"Oh, I see the movie theatre and the park. This view is amazing."

"I told you."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, just looking around at the town.

"It's so quiet up here. I like this type of quiet."

"There's different types?"

"Yes. There's eerie quiet, when something's wrong, There's loud quiet, like when I walk into my house. And then there's this, peaceful quiet."

"That makes sense. I know those quiets. My house has that loud quiet when Carl is at his mom's house.

Michonne looked up at the sky and noticed the stars.

"That's something you don't see much in Atlanta."

She spread the blanket out behind her and laid back on it.

"My grandmother, God rest her soul. She lived in a big house in the country; lots of bedrooms and lots of land. She felt kids should have room to run around as long as we didn't mess up her garden. My cousins and I would spend our summers there. We would play, go swimming, and dig in the dirt. Anything to keep us occupied, from sun up to sun down. But for one hour my grandmother made us be still. She would tell us to read a book, pray or just sit and listen to the wind blow, but you had to be still. As a kid, it was hard, really hard; the being still part. It got easier as we got older. We each found our spot for the quiet hour. I found the perfect place under her magnolia tree. I would read comics and just inhale the sweet smell of the magnolia flowers. It wasn't until I got to college that I fully appreciated the quiet hour. The dorms were always so loud and the library was never quiet enough. This place though, is perfect for a quiet hour. It makes me think of my grandmother, I really miss her."

Rick noticed Michonnes eyes started to glisten. He lay down beside her and looked up at the stars too.

"It sounds like she had a great impact on you. I'm sorry if bringing you here made you sad. It wasn't my intention."

"I know. I think it's just the whole town. You have time to think and listen to the quiet. Reflect on life and remember the good times. I didn't get that in the city."

"You know what?"

"What."

"I have two magnolia trees in my backyard. You're welcome to come and sit under them anytime you want."

Michonne laughed and looked over at Rick. She allowed her hand to brush against his and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you."

Noticing how cold her hand was he brought it up to his shoulder and used his free hand to rub some warmth onto it.

"I think I should get you home before you catch a cold."

"Or before Carl thinks you abandoned him."

"If he's in front of a video game, he's not thinking about me at all."

Rick and Michonne talked the whole way to her house. He told her about his upcoming schedule change to nights for Halloween week. She was disappointed she wouldn't see him as often during that week, but he assured her that he'd take care of the monsters and zombies that crept through the night. He asked her about her caseload at work and she tried not to bore him with the exciting world of family law.

When they made it to her driveway Rick parked behind her car and walked over to open her door. He carried her bag of candy for her. They noticed the Andersons sitting on their porch. Both of the Andersons waved, but only Jessie spoke.

"Hi Rick and Michonne, nice to see you again."

Rick just nodded and Michonne smiled, not wanting to speak to her and mess up the good vibes that the day had made. Rick walked Michonne up to her door and handed her the bag of candy.

"Rick, I had a really good time today. I know I said that I would give you a hug after the tour, but I feel like I owe you much more with how today was."

"I'll take the hug for now. You can save the much more for our date."

"Our date?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's if you'll allow me to take you on one." He said hopeful.

"I feel like this was a date."

"Hardly. Especially with Carl involved. Our date will be just you and me the whole time."

Michonne reached up and hugged him tightly around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I'd love to."

Rick wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a strong hug of his own. He broke the hug first trying to be a gentleman and get off her porch before things got too heated. She smelled too good and she was too warm and her whispered words were giving him an actual physical reaction.

"Good night Rick."

"Goodnight Michonne."

Rick waited until she was inside and locked the door, before he left her porch and went back to his truck.

"Drive safe." Said the man on the porch with Jessie.

Rick didn't hear him; he was too busy thinking of where he might take Michonne on their date. He smiled as he entered and started the truck. It still smelled like her perfume and now as he drove off, he was missing her being next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh! It is defiantly Monday." Michonne whispered to herself.

Her caseload had just been one divorce consult after another. This was her specialty, but all four of her clients so far had been under 23 years old. No wonder they were getting divorced. They were just babies. She thought about what Rick said about him and Lori getting married so young. Maybe it was just a small town thing. Marry right out of high school so no one could say anything about them having sex.

She put her head down on her desk and sighed loudly.

"That bad huh?" Andrea asked as she walked into her office.

Lifting her head she squints her eyes at her friend.

"Why can't the young people in this county be more like you?"

"What does that mean? And I suggest you choose your words wisely."

"I just mean that if these kids were a little less concerned about what people will say about them, they wouldn't feel the need to get married at 18 or 19 just to get their rocks off."

"18 or 19? You how many guys I was under at 19? Never mind."

"Exactly. I've had three clients in here who have been 22 one was 20. Why can't they just go off to college and whore it up for a bit before settling down?"

"Like you?"

"You know good and well I didn't whore up anything. You did enough for the both of us."

"That's what friends are for." Andrea said with a wink. "What are you doing for lunch it's almost 11:30?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it much. My next client doesn't come in till 1:30 so I guess I can have an extended lunch. Maybe I'll check on Rick."

Andrea rolled her eyes and then Michonne's office phone rang.

"Michonne Anthony"

"Hello Michonne. Hope your first day's going good."

"Well hello deputy. Your ears must have been burning. I was just talking about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Of course. I was just telling Andrea that I might come check on you during lunch."

"Your face would be a welcome sight for these eyes, but unfortunately Shane and I are about to head out and check on something. I just wanted to see how your first day was going before I left."

"So you were checking on me?"

"Gotta make sure you're alright since I'm not there to feed you."

"I'm sure Andrea and I can make our way to the diner on our own. I won't starve."

"That's good to know. Tell SueAnn I said hello."

"Will do. I owe her a hug anyways."

"Can I call you tonight?"

"You better."

"Have a good day Michonne."

"You too Rick. Be careful out there."

Andrea rolled her eyes at the one sided conversation she heard.

"You two are kind of a thing now aren't you?

"He said him and Shane are working through lunch. How is Shane anyways?"

"Avoiding the question Michonne?"

"I am."

"Shane's good I guess. You should ask your boyfriend about him. He spends more time with him than I do."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you want to call him, Michonne, he's yours."

"Hey Michonne can I talk to you for a minute?" Maggie asked

"Sure. Personal or professional matter?"

"A little bit of both."

"We were just about to walk over to the diner. You want to join us?"

"That would be great. I'm starving."

"Has anyone seen Sasha today?" Michonne asked

"Just this morning, she went across the street to the Sheriffs Department right after that." Maggie responded

"Her second home. She's working with Daryl right?" Michonne asked

"Yeah. He better be treating her right." Maggie said

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself." Michonne said

They talked as they walked out of the building and onto the sidewalk.

"Who's handling who? Look at that?"

They turned in the direction Andrea was looking to see Daryl opening the door for Sasha as they walked out of the Sheriffs Department. Sasha was laughing as she threw her head back.

"Looks like she's taking your advice to get over Bob, Maggie." Andrea said

"Well good for her." Maggie said

"Good for her vagina. Daryl looks like he can put it down in that mysterious dirty hair kind of way. All that mumbling that he does, I bet that tongue can do all kinds of good work."

"Really Andrea? Is your mind ever not in the gutter? Lets keep walking, leave them alone."

* * *

"All the food we've eaten from here I can't believe we've never actually been inside this place." Michonne said

"It looks exactly how I imagined it to be." Maggie said

"Let's sit over there in that booth by the window." Andrea said

They scooted into the booth with overstuffed red vinyl seats and black lacquered tabletop, each picking up a menu to look over.

"How ya'll doing today? I'm SueAnn what can I get ya'll to drink?"

"Oh SueAnn, hello." Michonne said as she stood up. "I told Rick that I'd hug you when I saw you. That blackberry cobbler was just about the best thing I've ever tasted."

She extended her arms and hugged SueAnn who accepted the gesture and returned it with a tight hug of her own.

"Rick says hello also."

"Oh honey, it's just an old family recipe and that Rick sure is a catch. If I was 20 years younger, I'd give you a run for your money. You're his lady friend that he bought all those lunches for last week, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. Michonne Anthony. These are my colleagues Maggie Greene and Andrea Harris. Shane and T-Dog got their lunches last week."

"Well it's so nice to meet you all. I'm glad we have some pretty faces in that D.A.'s office now."

"Thank you so much. We're excited to be here. Maggie said

"Greene? You related to Hershel Greene by any chance?"

"That's my daddy."

"We'll I'll be. I've known your daddy for years. I need to get down to that farm of his. Does he still have that B&B on the property?"

"Yes he does. Just give him a call I'm sure he'd love to have you out there."

"I think I might do that. Talk my gentleman friend into taking me on an overnight rendezvous." SueAnn said with a wink. "Let me get those drink orders for ya'll."

"So is that the gym ya'll went to without me?" Andrea asked as she pointed out the window.

"Yeah, that's KC Fitness. There's that lady from the front desk. Jadis, I think." Maggie said

"What's with the hair? If all the women look like that in there, then count me out. She doesn't look trustworthy anyways. Her eyes say double crosser."

"Really Andrea? Michonne said

"What? I think I read people really well, and peoples faces give away everything."

"Unless that face has a penis then things get a bit fuzzy." Michonne said with a smirk.

"Speaking of penis. Michonne, I need to send my sister Beth to you. The idiot needs a divorce."

"Didn't she just graduate high school in May?"

"Yes, but she thought she was in love and her and her boyfriend Zach ran off after graduation and got married. I guess she thought daddy couldn't kill her if she was married and having sex. We didn't find out for two weeks. She was still living at home and everything. One night daddy caught Zach sneaking out her window and they had to fess up."

"This is exactly what I was telling Andrea about. They're all just babies trying to get it in without anyone saying anything about them not being married."

"Here ya'll go, a sprite, an iced tea and a peach tea. Ya'll ready to place your food orders?" SueAnn asked

"We'll each have todays special please."

"Coming right up." SueAnn said

"So what happened for them to want a divorce?" Andrea asked Maggie

"Once daddy found out the truth Beth moved out and tried living with Zach at his parents house. They have a trailer out in the back that they lived in. I think she finally realized Zach was kind of like daddy, except daddy had better accommodations. And I think they actually sat down and talked about what they want for their future and it was two totally different things."

"I'll be happy to help her out. Let me look at my schedule when we get back and I'll let you know when she can come in."

"She's also looking for a job. I'm going to talk to Deanna about her becoming our receptionist. We're big time now. We shouldn't be checking our own schedules and screening calls. We need someone to do that for us."

"Oh yeah. Big time King County." Andrea said as she raised her glass in the air.

* * *

"Why do we have to come all the way out here man? Don't they have rookies to do this grunt work?"

"It's not grunt work Shane. We're meeting the county official to find out about the property line. See what kind of charges will be pressed once we find out who's been out here."

"Who cares? It's way on the outside of town, they aren't hurting anyone."

"Mr. Duncan cares. If it's on his property he wants people to respect it and stay off it."

"Fine. I just hope this doesn't take all day. I've got women to see. If you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately I do. Just spare me the details this time."

"So how's things with Michonne? You've got that sparkle in your eyes now. Is she the reason why?"

"There's the property assessor. Pull up over there beside him."

Rick's dodging of the topic of Michonne did not go unnoticed by Shane, who gave him a side eye and then parked the car next to the property assessor.

"Good afternoon Deputy Grimes, Deputy Walsh. I'm Mr. Portman. It's nice to meet you two."

"Good to meet you also. So what did you find out?"

"Looking over the property lines on the map and going over who owns what. It looks like the disturbances straddle the line. The litter and holes are on both county property and Mr. Duncan's property."

"Can you show us where the line is and the litter and thangs?" Rick asked

"Sure it's just over here. Looks like a bunch of whiskey bottles and cigarette butts. I'm not to sure what was used to make the holes though. I guess that's why you're out here." Mr. Portman said to them as they stopped at a pile of discarded bottles and cigarettes.

"We're just gonna take some pictures of this and collect some of the bottles and butts. Maybe our lab can find something out about who's been out here. We'll stop by Mr. Duncan's house too and let him know what you found out."

"Thank you Deputy Grimes. Ya'll let us know if you need anything else from us. I'm just gonna head on back. Ya'll have a good day now."

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Portman." Shane said to him

After grabbing gloves and bags from the trunk, Shane and Rick collected a few of the bottles and butts and took some photos for evidence. They then drove to Mr. Duncan's house to let him know that both county property and his property were being disturbed and that they would keep him informed on the progress of the case.

* * *

Shane drove back to the station and talked the whole way. He tried again to get Rick to say something about Michonne, but his questions were again dodged by Rick who didn't feel the need to share every detail of his life with Shane and wished Shane felt the same way he did.

They parked the car and began walking to the station. As they walked up the steps Rick heard someone call his name.

"Rick, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's Mrs. Anderson?"

"Jessie. I didn't realize that you were a deputy. Michonne didn't mention that."

"I'm sure it just slipped her mind. Are you having trouble with something to bring you down here?"

"Oh, I was just…." Jessie looked down at the sidewalk; embarrassed to tell Rick that she was picking up her husband who has been brought in to sleep off his drunkenness from the night before. Just as she lifted her head, Pete walked through the door of the station and noticed Jessie talking to Rick.

"Hey honey, thanks for picking me up."

"Deputy Grimes, this is my husband Pete."

"Oh yeah, I remember you from the other day. Michonne's friend right?" Pete extended his arm to Rick and offered his hand to shake.

Rick reluctantly accepted his hand, even though he did not like that Michonne's name fell from his mouth, which reeked of alcohol still.

"It was nice to meet you Pete. Mrs. Anderson. Ya'll have a nice day."

"Bye." Jessie said as she waved to him as Pete put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock when Michonne's phone rang. She looked at the screen and smiled when she saw Rick's name.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Not a chance. It's not too late is it?"

"No, I'm still up. Going over some files for tomorrow and listening to the neighbors argue."

"I ran into them today. I think she was picking him up from the drunk tank."

"Yeah, that's what the argument is about. I saw SueAnn today. I hugged her. She even gave us a free cup of cobbler since she knows Maggie's dad. She said you are quite a catch and if she were 20 years younger she'd give me a run for my money."

"That sounds like something she would say."

"It must be the uniform and that beard of yours."

"You like the beard?"

"I might."

"Then I won't shave it off for our date. How does Sunday afternoon sound?"

"Sounds like a date, deputy."

"Carl has been asking about you. He want's to return your comics and get some more before he goes to his moms house next week."

"Bring him over Thursday night and I'll cook him dinner. You can eat some too."

"He'll like that."

"You sound tired, Rick. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight Michonne."

"Sweet dreams, Rick."


	12. Chapter 12

Michonne thought the grocery store was unusually busy for a Thursday. She had a few close calls with almost being run into by someone else's cart. She pushed her own cart through the aisles grabbing all the ingredients for Carl's dinner.

She smiled thinking of that cute little face. She couldn't wait to see him and his daddy too.

She walked over to the baking aisle to get chocolate for brownies, they would go great with the ice cream she already had in her freezer that she'd been too busy to eat.

She was looking over two different brands comparing price per ounce when someone called her name.

"Michonne. Funny running into you here."

"Jessie. We all have to eat. I'm sure we would have run into each other sometime."

"That's true. Making a cake for someone special?"

"Something like that. How's Pete? Rick told me he saw ya'll the other day."

"Oh Pete. Pete's good. He's feeling a lot better now. Why didn't you tell me Rick was a Sheriff's Deputy?"

"Never came up. Besides that's information Deputy Grimes can tell you himself when he wants to."

"Must be nice to have a friend who can make you feel so safe."

"I thought husbands did that too. I really have to get going now, Jessie. If I don't leave now, I won't have dinner ready on time. I'll see you later I'm sure.

With that Michonne left Jessie standing in the baking aisle staring at the contents of her cart. Filled with food that she was going to feed her family, her boys and her husband; the husband that was supposed to make her feel safe.

* * *

"Michonne, can I have some more?"

"Sure Carl. I'm glad you like it."

She got up from the table to get Carl a second helping of enchilada casserole.

"Make sure you save room for brownies. I have ice cream too."

"I've got plenty of room for dessert. I'm a growing boy you know." Carl said as he rubbed his belly and smiled.

"I can see that. I hear you'll be at your mom's house next week. Is her neighborhood better for trick or treating?"

"It's better than dad's street. Her block has a lot more kids my age and the older people give out full size candy bars. We usually clean up with all the candy. Are you giving out candy?"

"No. I was telling your dad that I don't like Halloween. I've never been into ghouls, goblins or monsters. Are you dressing up as something scary?"

"Kind of. I'm going as a zombie sheriff. My dad's letting me have one of his old sheriffs hats. It's gonna be cool."

"Make sure you take lots of pictures. I think I can handle a zombie if it's you."

"So what are you gonna do if you're not passing out candy?"

"I'll just be here at home with the lights out so no one rings my doorbell."

"My dad has to work on Halloween night. Maybe he can stop by and check on you, make sure you're alright."

Michonne looked over at Rick who shrugged his shoulders but remained quiet. He was quite content in staying that way while listening to Carl and Michonne talk to each other as if they were old friends.

"I'll be fine, Carl. Besides I'm sure your dad has better things to do than check on me. Someone has to slay the dragons and keep the goblins from running a muck across King County."

"Yeah right. Nothing ever happens in this town."

"Your dad will make sure it stays that way. When you get done eating you can go grab some more comics for next week."

"I'm done." Carl said as he got up and quickly tried to make his way to the comics stash but was halted by Rick's stern voice.

"Carl put your plate in the sink first. And drink all of your lemonade."

Carl gulped down his lemonade while walking to the sink with his plate in his hand; He placed both in the sink and then made his mad dash to the comics.

"He drags around all day and then you mention comics and he takes off like a freight train."

"I'm sure we were the same way at his age. Did you want some more? There's plenty. I'll probably be taking some for lunch tomorrow."

"No. I'm fine. Gotta save room for dessert. Let me help you clear the table though."

"And you can help me wash the dishes too."

"Yes ma'am."

They both settled in the front of the sink. Rick washed and Michonne dried. Relaxed in the silence and the mundane act of washing and drying. Once all the dishes were washed and the last fork was dried. Rick suddenly feeling silly flicked some of the washing bubbles on Michonne. She was surprised by his out of character playfulness.

"I hope you enjoyed your last meal at my house, deputy." She teased as she swatted him with the dishtowel.

"I'll ignore your assault on an officer if you'll allow me to eat here again. Besides Carl's a growing boy."

"You better be glad he is."

They both laughed and then grew quiet as they took in each others eyes and lips. Rick wondering just how soft Michonne's lips would feel against his and she thinking the same thing. Knowing he was too much of a gentleman to make the first move, Michonne closed the distance between the two of them. He placed his hand gently on her hip as she slid her hand up his toned bicep. Inching ever so close. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Hey Michonne is it okay if I take ten this time? My mom doesn't let me watch as much TV as my dad does."

Oblivious to what he had just interrupted, Carl looked at both his dad and Michonne who seemed to be extremely intrigued by the dishtowel in her hand. Not sure of what to make of their silence or the pink tint on his dads cheeks Carl asked the question again.

"Is it okay to take ten?"

"Yeah, that's fine Carl. You ready for dessert?"

"Oh yeah. Brownies and ice cream right?"

"I made the brownies myself. Rick can you grab some bowls from that cabinet? I'll get the ice cream."

"Sure." Rick said as he blew a frustrated breath through his nose. He glared at Carl cursing his sons timing. Carl only glanced back and smiled as he saw Michonne bring over a tray of brownies.

* * *

"Hey girl, you have any plans for tonight? I have a date tomorrow night and nothing to wear. I need to go shopping. Want to tag along?"

"Sure Andrea. Where's the date and who with?"

"Just this super sexy man I met the other day at the station."

"Was he wearing handcuffs?"

"Of course not. He's a respectable business man who has promised to wine and dine me."

"Yeah okay. Don't you make enough money to wine and dine yourself? And what happened to Shane?"

"I do make enough for that, but tomorrow night I'm taking the night off. Shane's still around, I'll keep him just close enough for when I need a little maintenance. If you know what I mean."

"Where are we going shopping? I haven't found any place around here that sells anything that I like to wear."

"I was going to go to Atlanta. There are a few boutiques that I want to hit up."

"Sounds like a plan. What time are you leaving?"

"Right after work. We can grab dinner while we're there."

"Okay. Come get me on your way out."

Just then Michonne's phone received a text message.

"Tell Rick I said hello" Andrea said as she walked out.

 _Carl is still talking about your brownies. He said they are right up there with Big Kats._

 _I'm glad he liked them. What about you?_

 _Not the kind of sugar I wanted, but they were still very good._

 _You're making me blush._

 _Wasn't my intention, but something I would love to see._

 _I'm going to Atlanta to go shopping with Andrea later. I have to find something to wear for a Sunday afternoon date._

 _Nothing too fancy. We'll be outside for a while. That's the only hint you get._

 _I'll take what I can get._

 _You two be careful. Call me when you get home._

 _Will do deputy. Talk to you later._

 _I'll be waiting._

* * *

"So what's this new guys name?"

"Caleb. Kind of sexy right?"

"I guess, if a name can be sexy."

"Oh it can. Don't you think Rick has a sexy name? You have to imagine screaming it out in the heat of passion or whispering it in their ear while they're buried deep inside you."

"Andrea! Do you not have a filter?"

"What? You never think about this stuff? It's not like I mentioned how Rick's name rhymes with a certain part of the male anatomy. I know you've thought about that."

"No I haven't. Some of us do think of other things besides sex."

"Yeah right, Michonne. You know you do. You wouldn't tell me if you did anyway."

"I sure wouldn't. Some things I like to keep for myself and not tell the whole world about."

"I can keep a secret. If you make me pinky swear."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Wow. I can't believe the traffic was so light for a Friday afternoon. Let's find a lot to park in. It'll be easier getting out when we leave."

They found a lot rather quickly, paid the attendant and headed to the first boutique that they came to.

"You changed into flats, I should have done that. You still keep them in your desk don't you?

"Yep, just for these purposes." Michonne replied

"So are you looking for dress, skirt or jumpsuit?"

"We're starting downtown for dinner and then we'll see where things go from there."

"So an easy access skirt?"

"You know me so well. Are you shopping for something?"

"I have a date myself on Sunday afternoon."

"You and Rick are going on a date? This is the first one isn't it?"

"The first official one. Now you can't say I never tell you anything."

"Nothing juicy. What in the world are ya'll going to do on a Sunday afternoon?"

"He won't tell me, but he did say it's nothing fancy and we'll be outside for a while."

"Awe, that sounds kind of sweet, like the two of you. Wear some jeans and a cute top. No a sexy top. Show off the girls a little bit."

"It's a first date, Andrea. I'm not trying to advertise anything."

"Come on Michonne. Rick is a man, he's already noticed what you might be advertising and although this is a first date, you two have been attached at the hip since he saw you bent over at the bowling alley. Now what do you think of this skirt? Is it too short?"

Three boutiques later and both Andrea and Michonne had their hands full of bags filled with clothes. They walked the bags back to Andrea's car and placed them in the trunk. Since it was getting late and the dinner crowd was out, they decided not to drive anywhere for dinner and opted for a small café on the street.

"You should come with me to get waxed tomorrow." Andrea said as she sipped her white wine.

"I'm not getting waxed Andrea. My clothes are staying on. It's the first date."

"You never know what could happen. Sunday afternoon date can turn into Monday morning roll in the bed."

"I'm working Monday. Gotta meet Beth about her divorce."

"I can't believe she got married so young. I should probably talk to her once you're done. Let her know how she should be living her life."

"That's a bad idea. Besides won't Glen be back Monday?"

"Yes, my partner in crime. I can't wait. I'm tired of going through these cases by myself."

"Has it been that bad?"

"Yes. I see now why they ousted the people who were there before us. I'm having to go back ten years to make sure cases were even filed right. It's like they went to Walmart law school and graduated at the bottom."

The two of them continued to talk and eat enjoying the sounds and sights of the city. Once they were done, they drove back to King County and Andrea dropped Michonne off at her car, which was still parked where she left it that morning on her way in to work. With her bags in the trunk of her car, she walked to the drivers side to get in.

"Let me know when you get in." Andrea said

"I will."

"Text me before you call Rick."

"Alright Andrea. Bye."

* * *

"You made it back."

"I did, about 30 minutes ago. I took a shower and sent a text to Andrea before I called you. She made me."

"So did you have a good time shopping? Find anything good?"

"I found too much stuff, but I think I have the perfect Sunday afternoon outfit."

"Can't wait to see it."

"You know, I've noticed something about you lately."

"What's that?"

"You are a bit of a flirt."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not coming from you."

"You make it pretty easy."

Michonne found she was blushing again, but kept it to herself this time.

"I probably won't be able to talk to you tomorrow. I've got to get Carl ready to go over to his mom's house. Lots of house work and laundry before he leaves."

"Now I'm imaging you with a mop and folding clothes."

"Good."

"I'll talk to you on Sunday Rick."

"Goodnight Michonne."

"Sweet dreams Rick."


	13. Chapter 13

"Carl, you ready? We gotta get a move on."

"Yeah dad. I'm coming."

Carl walked out of his room and down the hallway to meet his dad at the front door. It was Sunday and Rick was driving Carl over to Lori's house for the week. The divorce had been amipicle between them and no custody battle ensued. Carl just split his time between his parents homes, sometimes needing to stay extra days at his moms if Rick's schedule warranted him to. This next week he'd be working nights, so he and Lori had worked it out weeks ago that Carl would be with her.

Getting into the truck, Rick glanced into the back to make sure Carl had everything. He noticed the bag in Carl's lap.

"You didn't want to toss that back there?"

"No. Precious cargo." He opened the bag to reveal the comics that he borrowed from Michonne.

"Indeed they are." Rick said as he backed out of the driveway. "You know when I was a kid we worked on a trade system. You seem to be getting the better end of the deal with this thing you have with Michonne. She doesn't get anything in return."

Carl looked up at the ceiling of the truck in thought before he answered.

" Well dad, she gets to hang out with me and you get to hang out with her."

"Is that right? You two hardly notice I'm around when you start talking."

"It's not my fault I'm such a cool guy." Carl said with a smirk. "I know how to give you and Michonne space though, I go and pick out comics and you and her can have time alone. Isn't that what grownups like? Time alone?"

"Yeah, I guess sometimes we do."

"Besides, if you want to be alone with her longer, just take her out on a date. One without me."

"Where are you learning all this stuff Carl? Is all this in those comics you're reading?"

"No dad. I'm not a little kid anymore. I know how grownups are. Mom has a boyfriend, why can't you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, it's nice to know you've thought about this. I'll let you in on a little secret; you're the only one I've told actually. I'm taking Michonne out on a date today." Rick told Carl as he pulled into Lori's driveway.

"It's about time dad."

Shaking his head in amusement, Rick got out of the truck and grabbed Carl's bags from the back.

Lori was waiting for them on the porch.

"Hey Carl. Rick, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Looks like you're almost done decorating for Halloween."

"Yep. I just need Carl to help with the pumpkin carving. I thought we'd go pick out a few later to put out here. You hungry, hun? There's sausage and fruit in the kitchen."

"Okay mom." Carl hugged his dad as Rick bent down and kissed him on the top of his head. "Bye dad. Good luck. Have fun."

""I'll see you next week. Call if you need anything Lori."

"Okay."

Rick could hear Lori as she closed the door. "What does your dad need luck for?"

* * *

It was 1:30 and Rick was in his bathroom looking at his beard in the mirror. ' _Michonne said she liked the beard'_ , he thought to himself. But that was a few days ago. It had grown since then, she might not like _this_ beard. So he trimmed it a bit, leaving the amount that she like on his face and finding a few more grey hairs in the process.

He hopped in the shower and thought about his converdation with Carl. He had given him his seal of approval for dating Michonne so one weight had been lifted. Now he just had to get through the actual date.

He had thought long and hard about where to take her on a first official date. He figured Sunday afternoon was perfect and would feel less pressured, since she had to work the next day. There would also be no awkard late night walks to the front door. He hadn't been on many dates since his divorce, two actually. Both first and only dates, but that akward walk to the door after dark was never easy.

Showered and dressed in his best "outside" date clothes; Rick wore a black long sleeve buttoned down shirt and dark wash jeans with his favorite worn in brown cowboys boots. He glanced at his watch and saw the time was 2:30. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and headed out the door.

* * *

Michonne looked at her bed, which was covered in clothes. On Friday she just knew that she had found the right outfit for her date with Rick. Now after trying on five different outfits she was still standing in her bedroom wearing only her underwear. At least those were cute. A Caribbean blue bra and panty set. Not that Rick would see them anyways.

She hung back up all the dresses and skirts that were on her bed. That left her with some tops and two pairs of jeans. After finally settling on a top and jeans she went to the mirror to fix her hair. She opted for a French braid today since they would be outside. She added her sliver hoop earrings and was sliding on her silver cuff bracelet when the doorbell rang. 2:53. Always so punctual, she thought.

Opening the door to Rick she smiled wide before starting to giggle at the sight of him.

"Great minds think alike." he said, smiling as his eyes scanned the length of her. Her brown boots, dark wash jeans and her black wrap top that accentuated her slim waist and showed a tiny bit of cleavage.

"Indeed they do. You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to find an outfit for today."

"You made a good choice. You ready to go?"

"I'm ready if you are handsome."

Rick blushed slightly at the new nickname then stepped back to allow Michonne to close and lock her door. She held his arm as they walked to his truck where he opened her door and helped her in.

On his way to the driver's side he noticed the curtains moving from the window of her neighbors house. He quickly blocked all thoughts of the Andersons from his mind since he had much more important matters to tend to.

* * *

After a 20 minute drive Rick pulled into the parking lot of the King County Community Gardens. There were people bustling around setting up easels and chairs in front of the roses and lilies. He smiled as he noticed Michonne's wide grin.

"We're painting?"

"I just thought that with all the art you have in your office and at home, this might be something you would like to do. They have these classes once a month out here. That's Mrs. Stark, she's a retired art teacher and one of the people who takes care of the gardens."

"Rick, it's perfect. Can you draw?"

"Not at all. You?"

"I took some art classes in college, but nothing that I would hang on my wall."

"Well then, lets go make a masterpiece."

They exited the truck and made their way over to the group that was starting to form.

"Good afternoon everyone, we'll be getting started here in the next 5 minutes. Go ahead and pick a place to sit. Everything is set up for individuals, but if you need to pull an easel next to another one for a couples set up, feel free."

"See anywhere you want to sit?" Rick asked.

"Let's go over there by those light pink lilies."

"Alright. I'll grab another chair and easel. Unless you want to sit by yourself."

"No way. Were in this together."

Rick got a chair and an easel and set them next to Michonnes's seat. They situated the water, brushes and watercolors in between them and settled in for instructions.

"Everyone should have water and watercolors as well as a few brushes and a pencil. You also have some towels for blotting and wiping away excess water from your brushes. Today is about having fun and tapping into your inner artist. You do not have to be a professional to create an amazing piece of art today. You'll want to pick a few flowers to focus on and draw them lightly with the pencil. Don't worry too much about the shapes being off or exact. Once you start adding the watercolor, it is much more forgiving than the pencil. Start off light with the watercolor and build up the intensity with more layers of color. I'll be walking around to offer help and suggestions. Most importantly relax and have fun."

"Now I'm nervous." Michonne whispered to Rick

"Nothing to be nervous about. It's just art right?"

Michonne picked up her pencil and did a quick light outline of two lilies and the rose behind them. Rick looked over at her work with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you weren't good at this?"

"I'm not. That's why I became a lawyer and not an artist."

"You're doing a hell of a lot better than I am. This one looks more like a gremlin than a flower."

"It looks fine Rick. You haven't even added color yet. I'm sure that will change it for the better."

"You think so? We'll see if you'll want to hang it up in your house once I'm done."

"We can trade. I'll hang yours and you can hang mine."

"Deal. You have to hang it where no one will see it though. Like under the bathroom sink."

They both laughed before picking out a brush to start adding color to their flowers.

"It looks like you two are having fun over here. Hey Rick, I see you haven't lost your drawing ability since high school."

"No ma'am I haven't. Furtunatly I'm not getting graded anymore. Mrs. Stark, this is my friend Michonne. She's much better at this than I am."

"Michonne, I've heard about you." She looked over at Rick and winked. "SueAnn at the diner had nothing but great things to say about you. It looks like you are quite a bit better at this than Rick here, but he never did pay too much attention in my class."

As Mrs. Stark walked away to assist the next person, Michonne smiled over at Rick who had turned the same shade of light pink she was about to apply to her paper.

"Too busy writing love notes to pay attention in class?"

"No. I thought it would be easy, but once she started throwing around art history facts and elements and principles of design, I was a goner. I used her class to catch up on sleep before baseball practice."

"I can't believe that deputy. Sleeping during class."

"I was tired."

"Just wait till Carl uses that excuse."

"He better not."

An hour and a few curse words from Rick later, the class was over. Michonne and Rick stood and inspected their "masterpieces". Each looking back and forth between the two pieces of watercolor paper. Michonne looked up into Rick's eyes and they both burst out in laughter.

"We'll just call them abstract flowers."

"That sounds good to me. No ones going to see it under your bathroom sink anyways."

"Rick, I would never hide anything you gave me. It's going in the foyer. Right after you sign it."

* * *

Michonne ordered grilled chicken and a loaded baked potato and Rick ordered the steak and mashed potatoes instead of the baked one. She sipped on her lemonade as Rick drank his beer glancing across at her from the booth they were in.

"How was yesterday? Did you two get all the cleaning and laundry done?"

"It took a while, but we did. It's hard to keep Carl focused on one thing to long if it doesn't involve a comic book."

"I hope I'm not to blame for that."

"You are, but I forgive you. You know he told me that I should take you on a date."

"Carl said that? Why?"

"He said if I want to spend more time with you that I should take you out on a date without him."

"I've always liked him."

"He can grow on you. Even if he did interrupt things the other night."

"He can't help his timing. You should sit over here next to me."

Rick didn't wait to be told twice. He happily slid in next to Michonne, relishing in the warmth of her body beside his.

"My grandmother would have loved you."

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Well, you're a true southern gentleman. You're a sheriff's deputy who is genuinely concerned with his community. She loved law enforcement. Plus you look amazing in your uniform and you have those blue eyes that could stop traffic."

"Your grandmother liked blue eyes?"

"She liked honest eyes. And yours just so happen to be blue and beautiful."

"She must have loved yours then. I swear I get a craving for caramel chocolate cake when I look into them. They sparkle when the sun hits em in just the right way."

"I didn't realize you were being so observant."

"I notice quite a bit about you Michonne. It's hard not to. You're easily one of my favorite things to look at."

"I like that."

"What?"

"The way you say my name."

"Michonne."

"Yeah, like that." She whispered.

Staring into Rick's eyes, she leaned over to kiss him only to be interrupted by the waiter as he arrived with their food.

* * *

The ride from the restaurant had been a pleasant one. They talked and laughed and Michonne even told Rick a couple of the jokes that Carl liked so much. It was 8:00 when Rick pulled into Michonne's driveway.

He stepped out of the truck and made his way over to her side. Taking a deep breath before opening the door. She could see his mood had changed since they had been in truck, nerves she thought. Trying to ease his mind, she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers as they walked to her front door.

"I had a really nice time today. I can't wait to hang this up." she said as she pointed at his watercolor.

"I'll look for it the next time I come over. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"You know they say third times the charm."

Rick looked at her a little confused at her statement.

"There's no one here to interrupt us. Kiss me."

Instantly understanding, Rick leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were softer than what he had imagined and compared to nothing that he could think of. He placed his hand on her waist and at the opening of her mouth his tongue slipped in to explore and his arm tightened around her and pulled her closer. She moaned at his tighter hold and reached a hand up to wrap around his neck but her fingers found his tantalizing curls instead and she decided to discover the intricate pattern of each curly follicle.

Rick broke the kiss first remembering he was a gentleman and not wanting to take things any further on the first date.

"Damn deputy." Michonne said breathless.

"Yeah. Please get in the house so I can leave before I do that again and have us out here all night."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Get in the house Michonne." He said sternly with a smile

"Bye Rick. Call me later." She said while laughing

"Bye Michonne."

Rick watched her close her front door and waited until he heard it lock before walking back to his truck and driving home to jump into a cold shower.

* * *

Monday came and by 10am Michonne had already seen four clients. She had an 11:00 appointment with Beth Greene and was happy for the hour long reprieve to catch up on some paperwork.

It was 10:45 when Andrea walked into her office with a beautiful boutique of flowers.

"Those are gorgous. Did Caleb send you those?"

"Oh no, these are for you."

Andrea handed Michonne the lavender vase filled with cream lilies and light pink roses. Michonne smiled as she grabbed the card and read it to herself.

 _These look a lot better than the ones I painted, but not as beautiful as you._

 _Have a good day._

 _Rick_


	14. Chapter 14

The workweek was long with Rick working 10pm to 6am Tuesday thru Saturday. He used Monday as an adjustment day. After he sent the flowers to Michonne he sat around his house and took a few naps, hoping to be able to stay up during the night to get his body ready for the new work hours. Michonne had talked to him until midnight Monday night until he told her to go to bed. He appreciated her help to keep him up, but he didn't want her work suffering because she couldn't stay awake.

He met Michonne for breakfast on Wednesday morning after his shift was over and before she went in to the office. He had to wait an hour for her at the station, but he wasn't about to go home without seeing her. She met him at the station and they walked hand in hand to the diner. SueAnn greeted them as they walked in.

"Well, look who it is? How are ya'll this early morning? We have fresh cinnamon rolls hot out the oven if you want some."

"Good morning SueAnn. Can we have a couple coffees for now?" Rick asked her as he motioned with his head for Michonne to head to a booth in the back.

The cinnamon rolls smelled delicious, but Rick just wanted to sit close to Michonne for a while before he ordered any food.

"How was your shift?" She asked him as she scooted into the booth. Rick sat right beside her.

"Nothing too bad. Had to break up an argument over at Bucky's. People don't seem to want to be able to hold their liquor these days. Other than that it was uneventful. Thought about you a lot."

"Thought what about me?" She asked.

Rick placed his arm on the back of the booth and angled his head towards Michonne before bending his head and leaning into her neck.

"What you would smell like today." He said into her neck as he breathed in her scent and lightly kissed her.

"And what do you think?" She asked taking a deep breath.

"I think I like the real thing much better." He kissed her neck again this time lingering a little longer and Michonne noticed the kiss was a little wetter from where he had licked her skin.

"Here, ya'll go. Two coffees. Ya'll ready to order? SueAnn smiled at them knowing she had just interrupted something.

Michonne cleared her throat and picked up her menu. She ordered the first thing that caught her eye; pancakes with bacon and hashbrowns. Wanting to get back to the warmth of Michonne's neck, Rick ordered the same thing. SueAnn smirked as she wrote down their orders and walked away smiling.

"Where were we?" Rick asked as he tried to resume his previous position.

She grabbed his hand as his lips found her neck again.

"Your coffee is getting cold, deputy."

"Who cares? I haven't seen you since Sunday. I have time to make up for. Besides your neck is warming me up plenty."

"I think I created a monster. You get one kiss and you can't get enough."

"Kiss me again to test that theory." He said as he sat up looking into her eyes.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly once before pulling back to look at him and then harder and deeper the second time. Leaving her breathless and warm.

"Maybe it's a mutual thing."

"I don't know Michonne, do you know how soft your lips are? You can't blame me for always wanting another kiss."

He leaned in for another one just as SueAnn placed their breakfast on the table.

"Do ya'll need any extra butter or anything? Looks like you've got plenty of sugar over here."

"Thank you SueAnn, this will do just fine." Rick said as he watched her walk away laughing.

"Eat deputy. My lips aren't going anywhere."

They turned to their plates and Rick watched Michonne slather syrup on her pancakes while he peppered and poured ketchup on his hashbrowns. He hated that eating was keeping him from kissing her, but her did like to watch her lick her lips of the syrup as it dripped from her mouth sometimes.

Once breakfast was over they both sat in the booth talking after SueAnn had cleared their plates. Rick got his wish and a few more kisses from Michonne. He could taste to syrup on her tongue. Michonne broke the kiss as Rick started to slide his hand up her thigh. She was glad she wore pants to work that day, who knows where his hand

would have ended up if she were wearing a skirt. She looked at her watch to see it was 8:45.

"Rick, I have to get to work."

"Yeah, you do. Come on, let's get you there."

They walked hand in hand again as they strolled back up the sidewalk to the D.A.'s office. Michonne separated their hands to grab her briefcase out of her car.

"I'll give you a call before I leave for work tonight." Rick told her

Rick grabbed her briefcase and hugged her tightly around her waist. With her hands free, she reached up and hugged him around his neck. She inhaled his warm scent, he smelled rugged and natural and inviting and she had to break away before she was intoxicated by his smell and allowed her body to overtake her minds good sense.

"I'll be waiting for that call."

"Hey Rick. You just getting off, of work that is?" Andrea teasingly asked.

"Good morning Andrea." Michonne said smiling and ignoring her crass question.

"Andrea. Morning." Rick said nodding his head to her.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Have a good day, Michonne."

"You okay there? Looks like I interrupted something."

"It was just a hug Andrea."

"Right on the sidewalk for all to see, Miss tight lips about relationships. Someone might see something."

"Do you want a hug too?" Michonne asked as she reached out for her friend who playfully swatted her arms away.

"I'm just giving you a hard time. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. Plus I think you two look great together and you should flaunt it more. That look in your eyes now a days looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"Good morning ladies." Glenn enthusiastically said to the both of them, Maggie beside him smiling.

Andrea looked at Michonne questionably at the arrival of them together.

"I'll find out what that's about. I'll let you know later."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

By lunch, Andrea walked into Michonne's office looking disappointed.

"Couldn't get him to talk?"

"No. Looks like he's taking after you in the tight lips department. I did get him to blush when I mentioned them walking in together though. Maybe you can ask Maggie. She'll talk to you."

"Nosiness really isn't my thing. You know that Andrea. If anything's going on, they'll tell people when they're ready. I swear you went into the wrong profession. You should have been a gossip columnist."

"So what's for lunch today? That enchilada casserole you made last week was so good. Let me know when you make it again. I'll come eat with you and Carl. How is the little guy anyways? I know you have something delicious planned for this week to feed him."

"Carl is at his mothers house this week, so I won't be cooking anything for him and I brought chicken salad for lunch. Yes, enough for you too, before you ask."

Michonne reached for her lunch in her strategically placed mini fridge. She pulled out two containers one with chicken salad and one with leafs of lettuce. She handed Andrea a bottle of water and they went to sit at her small conference table.

"So with Carl away, are you and Rick gonna play?" Andrea asked shamelessly.

"If you mean will I still invite him to dinner, yes. He has time before he goes in at night. I'll have to ask him tonight."

"I'm sure he'll like a little dinner and you for dessert."

"Just because Carl won't be there doesn't mean anything besides a little kissing might happen. We have a while before we're ready for that step. Or I do rather. It's been a while and I don't want to rush into anything."

"How long is a while? You're so secretive about men you date. I don't think you've talked about anyone since Mike and that was…" Andrea paused in thought.

"Two years ago."

"Shit Michonne." Two years. We really have to get you laid. I'm for sure Rick would love to dust that off for you."

"Why am I your friend? Can we change the subject?"

"Fine. You want to go with me to a haunted house on Saturday?"

"You know I don't like haunted houses. I'm not going to pay to have some stranger jump out of who knows where to scare the hell out me. Where's Caleb?"

"He's a business man, so he's off working. I don't think he's going to work out. He works too much. I need someone who will drop anything to come when I call. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No Andrea. That sounds totally reasonable." Michonne said while laughing.

* * *

At 8:00pm on Thursday night Rick knocked on Michonne's door for dinner. She opened the door to see him smiling at her. She smiled back and stepped aside to allow him to enter her home. Her hugged her around the waist and then glanced over at the wall to see his painting, framed and hanging.

"You really hung that up?

"I told you I would. What do you think?"

"I think you are really good at keeping your word. You can take it down now."

"Not a chance. I think it looks great right where it is. You hungry?" She asked him as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

Dinner was pot roast with red potatoes and carrots that Michonne had put in the crockpot before she left for work that morning, along with some homemade cornbread. She fixed Rick a plate and set it down in front of him with a glass of tea. He waited for her to sit down with her plate before he started to eat.

"This is good, Michonne. I don't know how I'm supposed to work after this." Rick said as he sat back in his chair and finished his tea.

"Thank you. You know I love to cook. I'm glad you liked it."

She got up to remove the plates from the table, but was stopped by Rick grabbing her hand.

"Come here. Sit with me." He pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Can I kiss the cook?"

"Absolutely."

Rick leaned up and placed a deep kiss on her lips, gripping her thigh with his right hand. He broke the kiss well aware of their surroundings and that no one was around for them to worry about.

"I feel like SueAnn is going to sneak up on us again."

"It's just us here tonight. Which is why I should get up off your lap before things go too far."

He tightened his grip on her to keep her from moving off him.

"You don't have to go anywhere. I'm perfectly content in just kissing on you. We'll go as far as you feel comfortable going. This is pretty new to me. Having a girlfriend and all. I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. You know that right?"

"Thank you. It's new for me too. So does that make you my boyfriend?"

"If you'll have me." He looked at her his worried eyes pleading.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I wouldn't." She emphasized her point by lightly bouncing on his leg.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that."

"Sorry" She said as she laughed before kissing him again.

At 9:30pm it was time for Rick to head to work. They hugged at the door and he stole a few more kisses from her. He would only allow her to walk him to the door and not out on the porch.

"Come to my house in the morning before you go to work, let me make you breakfast." He said to her.

"I've never been to your house."

"Come over around 7:30, I'll feed you pancakes better than the diner. Don't tell SueAnn I said that. And I'll give you a tour of my house. What do you say?"

"I'll see you in the morning then. Don't work too hard, deputy."

He got one more kiss before he turned and left for work.

* * *

"Good Morning." Rick said tiredly as he opened the door to Michonne.

"Morning handsome." She said to Rick as she took in his worn out expression. "Rick, you should go to bed, you look so tired. We can do this another time."

"No way. Get in here. I'm waking up just looking at you."

The night had been quite grueling for Rick. With Halloween on Saturday, there had been a lot of calls regarding damage to properties and a few prank calls thrown in too. All the calls had to be responded to, so he spent most of his shift outside of the station reporting to calls. Although he was spent and dragging around, he was not going to miss making breakfast for Michonne. He needed to see her face and make her smile before he laid his head down to sleep for the day.

"It smells good in here."

"I hope you're hungry." Rick led her to his kitchen table where he had all the food laid out, pancakes, sausage and scrambled eggs.

"I forgot to ask you how you like your eggs, so I hope you don't mind scrambled."

"That's how I like them."

"How was your night?" She asked as she sat down to the plate that Rick set in front of her.

"Not too bad, but nothing I want to discuss right now. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I think dinner and those lips of yours made me sleepy. I slept like a baby."

"Glad I could help."

"Who taught you how to make pancakes? These are fantastic."

"My mom did. I went through a period where all I wanted was pancakes for breakfast for about 2 months. She taught me how to make my own when she got tired of doing it."

"Is she still around? Your mom?"

"No. Both of my parents passed about seven years ago. Car accident. Drunk driver hit them on the highway."

"I'm so sorry, Rick."

"Thank you. It was hard that first year without them. I'm glad they got to meet Carl though. They spoiled him rotten while they were here. I wish they could have meet you."

"They didn't like Lori?"

"They liked me happy, and you make me happy."

Michonne smiled at his statement and they both finished their breakfasts in comfortable silence.

"What about your parents?"

"They are still around. And by around I mean around the world. Once I was grown, they didn't feel the need to be rooted anywhere anymore. I get a postcard from them once a month, a few phone calls. Last I know, they were in Singapore. That's why I was so close to my grandmother. She was always there when I needed someone."

Michonne looked down at her plate and took a deep breath. She felt Rick grab her hand and squeeze it.

"Come on, I'll help you wash these."

They cleared the table and washed all the dishes. Rick liked having Michonne at his house standing next to her doing something so domestic as washing dishes. After they were done in the kitchen, Rick gave her a tour of his house.

"You have four bedrooms for just you and Carl?"

"It seems like a lot, but it's nice to have a place for someone like Shane or Daryl to crash after they've had too much to drink during the playoff game."

"That makes sense."

"Let me show you this one."

Rick walked Michonne to a small room at the back of his house.

"Jenny called it a study. I come in here to read sometimes. Carl does his homework in here."

"Is that my painting?"

"Yeah. I found a new reason to come in here."

"You are smooth deputy."

"Let me show you how smooth I can be." He leaned down and captured her lips and circled her waist with his strong arms at the same time.

Moaning into his lips, she accepted his kiss and his tongue and matched it with her own. Somehow she found herself up against the wall reaching up to finger the curls at the nape of his neck. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Rick who had to put the brakes on their make out session before it went too far.

"Get going before Deanna comes after me for making you late." He said with his forehead against hers as he caught his breath.

He walked her to her car and opened her door for her.

"Thank you for breakfast." She said as she sat in the drivers seat. "Go get some sleep. Give me a call before you go in tonight."

"I will. Bye Michonne."

"Sweet dreams, Rick."


	15. Chapter 15

Michonne was glad that Halloween night went by without anything eventful. She turned off her porch light, so there were no trick or treaters to ring her doorbell. In fact she didn't hear much noise on the block at all. She assumed it was because there were a lot of old people who didn't have kids that lived on her block.

It was 2:30am on Saturday morning when Michonne was jolted awake by the sound of something breaking outside. She sat up in her bed and listened closely for any more sounds. She heard shuffling coming from her front porch and a muffled voice. She quietly left her bed and grabbed her phone on her nightstand before walking to her bedroom door to grab the metal bat that she kept there for protection. She slowly walked to her front door listening to the shuffling and the voice. She gently pulled back the curtain at the window by her front door to reveal a very drunk Pete Anderson on her porch leaned against the door.

"Pete, what are you doing here?"

"Jessie, I'm sorry." He slurred.

"Pete, you need to go home, please." She said to him through the window while still clutching the bat.

"I'm sorry." Pete said as he started to lightly bang his head against the door.

Michonne could tell she wasn't getting anywhere with asking Pete to leave. He was too drunk to realize he was at the wrong house. She opened her phone and called the sheriffs station.

"King County Sheriff's department, how may I help you?"

"Deputy Grimes please."

"One moment."

"This is Deputy Grimes."

"Rick."

"Michonne? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Pete is drunk on my porch and I can't get him to leave. I don't know what to do."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, he just woke me up, I think he broke something."

"Stay inside. I'm on my way."

It took Rick ten minutes to make the usually 20 minute drive to Michonne's house from the station. She took a deep breath when she saw the cruiser pull into her driveway. Rick walked up to Michonne's porch with his partner for the night, Woods by his side. He saw Pete sitting on the porch his hand bleeding from cutting it on a broken piece of a ceramic flowerpot. He kicked Pete's shoe lightly with his boot and then a little more forceful when he didn't respond. Rick called his name twice before he actually seemed to wake up from his drunken nap.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asked him as he looked around.

"I'm about to ask you the same thing."

"This isn't my house. Where's Jessie?" He said as he tried to stand up.

"No, it's not your house, you live next door."

" Where's Jessie? I want to go home. Let me go home."

If it had been any other man on any other porch, Rick would have considered letting him just go home, but that wasn't the case. This was Pete and he had disturbed Michonne and Rick couldn't let that slide.

"I'm sorry Pete, you'll be going down to the station with us tonight."

Woods helped Rick grab Pete by the arm and cuff him. They walked him to the back of the squad car.

"I'll be right back." Rick told Woods.

"Take your time, I'll start the report."

He walked back up to Michonne's porch careful not to step on any of the broken pieces of her flowerpot.

"Michonne" he said quietly

Michonne turned on her porch light and opened the door carefully at the sound of his voice.

"You alright?" He asked her, looking down at her hand as she still clutched the bat.

"Yeah, just startled I guess. I've never had a drunk man on my porch."

"Why don't you give me that." Rick said as he took the bat from her, finally noticing her state of dress. Some very short shorts and a thin tank top, that left nothing to the imagination with the cool breeze that was coming in from the cool fall air.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I keep it in my room for protection. I'm glad I didn't have to use it."

"Me too. You did the right thing calling. Grab me your broom and I'll clean up this mess on your porch for you."

"Shit. I loved that cat flowerpot." She groaned as she looked at the broken pieces that were scattered on her porch.

She turned and walked towards her kitchen to grab the broom for him. Rick took the opportunity to peek at her backside and enjoy the sight of the jiggle it produced as she walked away.

She walked back with the broom and dustpan in hand.

"I can clean that up." she told him.

"No, I got it. You don't have shoes on and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Are those your pajamas?"

"Yes. With all the excitement I guess I didn't realize how cold it was. Let me go grab my robe. I wasn't trying to put on a show."

"I'll have this cleaned up by the time you get back."

Michonne took her time putting her robe on in the bathroom; she brushed her teeth and checked her hair before returning to Rick who was emptying the broken pieces of her cat sculpture into her trash bin.

"Thank you for cleaning it up. I really thought this Halloween was going to be uneventful. I'm so glad it's November now."

"Yeah, me too. Last day of nights for the year."

Rick walked into the house to return the broom to the kitchen with Michonne following him.

"Can I get ya'll some coffee or something?"

"No. We have to get Pete to the station. Try and go back to sleep. I'll call you when my shift is over."

"Okay, I'll try but it'll be hard now that I'm wide awake."

"Maybe this will help." He said as he cupped her face and leaned down to give her an arousing kiss.

"That should do it deputy." She whispered into his lips.

"Talk to you soon." He said as he made his way out the door.

Getting back into the cruiser Rick looked back at Pete who was quiet but awake.

"Why can't I just go home? I live next door."

"Gotta take you in for public intoxication, Pete."

"But I was only on Michonne's porch. That's not public."

Hearing Pete say Michonne's name again had him gripping the steering wheel, not liking it anymore now than when he heard her name fall from his drunken mouth the first time.

"When can I go home?"

"We're gonna let you sleep it off and then we'll talk about the charges."

"Charges? How many are there?"

"We're gonna throw in destruction of property too for the flowerpot that you ruined. She loved that flowerpot"

* * *

By 5:30am, Pete was in a holding cell sleeping off the alcohol in his system. Rick was finishing up his reports and watching the clock, as the time seemed to move in slow motion. He was anxious to call Michonne and find out if she was able to go back to sleep after he left. When 6am finally rolled around Rick was out the door without so much as a bye to his fellow deputy's.

He sent Michonne a text first to make sure she was awake. She returned his text at 6:25 telling him it was okay to call.

"Good morning."

"Morning. How was the rest of your morning? Were you able to get back to sleep?"

"Actually I did get a few hours. I feel awake now, but who knows what I'll feel like this afternoon. Are you at home yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to grab some breakfast and head there after. You hungry?"

"You know I can always eat."

"Alright, let me grab something and I'll be over there in a bit."

"See you when you get here."

Rick showed up 30 minutes later with some biscuits and sausage gravy from the diner.

"SueAnn says hi." He said as he held up the plastic bag from the diner. Michonne opened the door for him to walk in. He placed a kiss to her lips as he walked inside and they both walked back to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is starting to be my favorite meal of the day." She told him

"They do say it's the most important one."

"What would you like to drink? I have orange juice or I can make some coffee."

"Water's fine."

She got them both a glass of ice water and then sat down to her breakfast that Rick had plated up for her.

"I haven't had biscuits and sausage gravy for such a long time. It reminds me of winter mornings as a kid. It was filling and warmed me up to be able to play outside in the cold."

"My mom made the best biscuits. She taught me how to make those too." He told her with a wink.

"I can't wait."

They both finished their breakfasts rather fast, more hungry than either of them realized.

He watched her lick the back of her fork of the creamy gravy and vowed to himself to perfect his sausage gravy recipe before winter came.

"So you have plans for the today?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I think I'll need a nap after this. Maybe I'll go try and find a new flowerpot."

"Don't know how you'll replace that? Where did you find that thing anyways?"

"I stumbled on it one day at a flea market. I liked the colors."

"I guess, we'll have to keep our eye open for another one."

"Come on, let's go take that nap.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room where she motioned for him to sit on the couch. She sat across from him on the coffee table and lifted his right foot to take off his boots and then his left one. She unbuttoned his uniform shirt and helped him take it off also.

"This is just a nap right?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"Yes, Rick, just a nap. That's why I didn't take you back to my bedroom. The couch is perfect for naps. I'll let you handle your gun belt"

" Right." He unbuckled his gun belt realizing she didn't do it herself because of the proximity of it to his lower region. He placed it on the side table once it was off.

Michonne sat next to him when she was certain he was free of all the things that would make him uncomfortable.

"Now let take that nap." He said to her.

"Lay back, I'll go get a blanket."

He stretched out on the couch, but caught her around the wrist before she could walk away.

"No you don't. I told you, you warm me up plenty."

He pulled her down with him and angled her so that her back was touching the back couch cushions. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck.

"Rick. It's nap time." She said through giggles

"I know. Just a few kisses first."

She complied with his request and indulged in the warmth and strength of his embrace.

"You changed your pajamas?"

"I put on some pajama pants after you called me. No more free shows for you."

"I like these, they seem comfortable. I like the shorts too." He said as he rubbed circles on her hip with his thumb.

"I bet you did. You might get to see them again one day."

"I can't wait." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep."

Sleep came easy to the both of them, both resting peacefully in each other's arms, warm and content to just be together.

* * *

Three hours later and they were both woken up by banging on the front door. Michonne sleepily looked at the door and started to get up to answer it, but Rick reluctantly got up instead, hoping to get rid of whoever was interrupting their sleep and keeping him from having his arms wrapped around Michonne.

Opening the door he was accosted by Jessie at the door. She looked surprised to see him.

"Oh, Rick. I didn't realize you were here." She glanced back to the driveway where she spotted his truck.

"Mrs. Anderson. What can we do for you?"

She was a bit caught off guard by how he used "we" so nonchalantly.

"I wanted to speak with Michonne. I just picked up Pete and I wanted to apologize for his behavior."

Michonne came up behind Rick to speak with her. Rick stepped back to stand behind Michonne to hear what she might have to say.

"Hi, Jessie. You don't have to apologize for his actions. He's an adult who makes his own decisions."

"Umm.. Yes, he does. But I feel like I drove him to drink last night and then he ended up over here and he broke your flowerpot. He was charged for that. I am really sorry."

Michonne looked up at Rick at the news of the charge.

"Thank you for that Jessie. I really hope things get better for him. Maybe you should be talking to him about getting some help."

"I have been. I just have to keep trying. I'm sorry to interrupt your morning. I'll talk to you later."

She quickly left the porch and returned to her house to figure out what to do about Pete.

Closing the door on her neighbor Michonne turned to Rick who was looking down on her.

"What else did you charge Pete with besides public intoxication?" She asked as she leaned against the door.

He placed his hand on the door and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Destruction of property. You said you loved that flowerpot."


	16. Chapter 16

"I think I'm stuck in this child's pose." Andrea whispered

"Funny, you had no problem with the cow pose. Maggie whispered back to her

It was 10 days before Thanksgiving and Andrea, Sasha, Michonne and Maggie were taking a class at the newly opened yoga studio. Andrea had refused to join KC Fitness because she didn't trust or like the look of Jadis.

Somehow they found the time to come to Mystic Light Yoga Studio twice a week. It was the only yoga studio in the county and was owned and operated by Rosita Espinoza who seemed to not have a single bone in her body.

"As you release from the child's pose, let's straighten our legs and raise up right into a downward dog."

Andrea let out a groan a bit louder than she intended to as she moved her body into the next position.

15 minutes and a Namaste later and the women were gathering their bags and mats and heading for the door. It was dark by the time they left the studio, the cool night air a welcome relief to their warm bodies. The studio was on the same street as the D.A's office and sheriff's department. It was very convenient to just walk across the street after work and do some yoga.

Rick had bribed (threatened) a few rookies that would be out whenever the yoga class let out to make sure all the women got to their cars okay.

Everyone knew Rick was being looked at to run for sheriff in the next election, he was even one of the few deputies that had his own office. Everyone else just had a metal desk out in the open. They knew not to cross him. Not if you valued your job.

"That class is great, but now I need to go soak in a hot bath, or I won't be able to move tomorrow." Michonne said

"I think I need a massage and some Epsom salts. I hate yoga." Andrea said.

"It was your idea to take the class. _I don't like the look if Jadis_." Sasha said as she tried to imitate Andrea

"Yeah, yeah. Maggie, make sure Glenn is on time tomorrow. We have a lot to do and I don't want to have to wait on him again."

"I'll let him know."

"Make sure you do that. We have tons of cases to go through before we break for Thanksgiving."

Maggie and Glenn had lost the battle of keeping their relationship a secret. Too many mornings they would come in together and Glenn spent too much time

starring at Maggie for anyone to not think they were together. It helped that Michonne and Rick had gone public themselves. Handholding and hugs and Rick continued to send her flowers. They even claimed "their booth" at the diner, the one in the back that was away from prying eyes.

Sasha was still keeping a tight lip about her and Daryl. They worked together everyday and made eyes at each other all the time. They weren't fooling anyone.

* * *

Michonne walked into her house and went straight for the kitchen. Yoga had made her famished. She ate a salad with some leftover chicken strips from dinner with Carl and Rick the night before. She probably poured 3 tablespoons too much cucumber ranch dressing on it, but she didn't care. She ate and listened to the crunch of the lettuce in her ears as she opened her mail. She dumped most of it in the recycle bin after she was done eating. She washed out her bowl and fork and downed a glass of ice water before grabbing one of the few brownies Carl didn't eat and headed to her bathroom.

Finishing off her brownie, she turned on the water, hot enough to relax her muscles, but not scald her skin. She poured some bath oil that her mother had sent from somewhere in the world during her travels. She watched it foam up and then walked over to her sink where her phone was laying on the counter. She dialed Ricks number and changed her hair into a bun from the ponytail she wore during class to keep her locs from getting wet in the bathtub.

"Hey Michonne"

"Hey Rick"

"You get home alright"

"Yes. I'm just about to get in the bathtub. Can you hear the water running?"

"Why do you do that to me?"

"Do what?" she asked as she began removing her clothes. Very well aware of what she did to him.

"Now I'm picturing you in the bathtub. Do you have bubbles in there?"

"Yes." She said as she walked over to turn the water off.

He could hear her stepping into the tub and her soft sigh as she lowered herself into the water.

"Now I'm picturing you with bubbles all over your naked wet body."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes"

"Well patient men, get rewarded handsomely."

"I'll be patient for as long as you need me to be. So how was yoga today?"

"It was relaxing. I feel longer and more flexible. You should join us one night."

"I don't think yoga is my thing. Plus I bet you would distract the hell outta me with all that bending.

"Yeah, can't have a distracted deputy."

"You know Carl has been talking about your brownies since he got home from school. I think he's addicted. He says they are his favorite thing ever."

"I'm glad he likes them. Gives me someone to share with. I just had one myself after my salad. I guess I cancelled out those good calories."

Rick, Carl and Michonne were able to fall into a routine of weekly dinners at Michonne's house at least once a week. Carl and Michonne still monopolized the conversation, but made more of an effort to include Rick. He didn't mind being excluded. Most of the time he didn't know what they were talking about anyways, he just relished in the banter of their easy -going friendship.

"You have court in the morning?"

"Yes, a custody case at 9:30. Will you be there?"

"No. I'm leaving it to Monroe tomorrow. I hope I taught him everything that he needs to know to do a good job. I know some custody cases can get ugly sometimes."

"I think this one will. I hope he's prepared for whatever the crazy mother will do once the judge grants full custody to the father."

"I'll let him know to be extra vigilant tomorrow. Can't have anything happening to you. I'll let you finish your bath. Goodnight Michonne."

"Sweet dreams Rick."

* * *

Michonne gathered all her paperwork and placed them in her briefcase. She was headed across the street to the courthouse to meet her client for the custody case. He was fighting his wife for full custody of their two children. The mother had a history of violence and neglect and would not complete any of her court appointed anger management classes. It should be a short session with the judge, but the hostile attitude of the mother had her a little on edge.

She made her way across the street and was pleasantly surprised to see Jenny Jones walking in her direction.

"Michonne, It's nice to see you again. You headed into court?" Jenny asked as she motioned behind her to the steps of the courthouse.

"Yep, gotta case. Did Morgan forget his lunch again?" She motioned to the lunch bag in Jenny's hand.

"Yes, I think he does it on purpose just so he can see me."

"I bet he does. That's a good think though."

"Oh, since I've got you here, Morgan was telling me that a lot of the guys will be working on Thanksgiving, I don't know if Rick told you yet or not. But since they can't be home for turkey, I was going to get some people together to bring the turkey to them. I hate that they have to be stuck at the station, but at least we can feed them. That's only if you want to."

"Let me get your number and I'll give you a call tomorrow and we can get everyone fed.. You know I love to cook." Michonne pulled out her phone and entered Jenny's number.

"Thank you, Michonne. I can't wait to taste what you've made. Carl talks about your cooking all the time. He even had Duane wanting to come over for one of your dinners."

"I'll have to make Carl an extra batch of brownies for that. Duane is welcome anytime to join us. Let me get going. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Good luck in there."

Michonne parted ways with Jenny and meet her client inside the doors of the courthouse.

"Mr. Buckner, good morning. Don't be nervous, this shouldn't take too long. There's no way the judge doesn't grant you full custody. Just take a deep breath and relax. Try not to react to anything your ex-wife does or says. Let her keep digging her hole deeper."

"Okay. Thank you Ms. Anthony. I just want to be able to have my girls at home with no interference from my ex-wife."

"That'll happen today."

* * *

"It is ordered by the courts that Mr. Buckner shall be granted full custody of the two children in question. Supervised visits with the mother will be discussed at a later date once she has fulfilled her court ordered anger management requirements. "

"You son of a bitch! I hate you!" Mrs. Buckner pushed her attorneys chair out of the way in order to get to her ex-husband. Her lawyer tried to block her from going across the aisle to her husband, at first he was successful at stopping her, but as she heard the judge calling for order she became more outraged.

Michonne looked over to Spencer who seemed to be moving in slow motion. She tried to get her client to move out of the way of the crazed woman, but was too slow. Mrs. Buckner lunged for him again and this time made it across the aisle, but landed on Michonne instead. Michonne let out a loud cry as her ankle turned under the enraged woman who was now on top of her.

Spencer finally made it over to them and pulled the woman off of Michonne who was now in obvious pain. Mr. Buckner helped Michonne into a chair as Spencer and another deputy removed Mrs. Buckner from the courtroom.

"Ms. Anthony, are you alright?" the judge asked

"I'm fine, it's just my ankle."

"It's starting to swell." Mr. Buckner commented

Spencer reentered the courtroom then looking anxious and a bit scared.

"Ms. Anthony, are you okay? Shit. It's really swelling up. Rick is going to kill me. He told me to make sure nothing happened to you. Shit."

"Spencer, can you call Rick for me. I don't think it's broken, but I can't walk on it either."

"Sure, I can do that." He let out a long breath trying to delay the conversation that was about to take place.

"Grimes"

"Rick, Michonne told me to call you and…."

"What happened Spencer? Why can't she call me herself?"

"Well, there was an accident in the courtroom."

"Where is she Spencer?" Spencer could hear the wind coming through the phone, which meant Rick had already left the station and was headed to the courtroom.

The phone went dead.

"Shit" Spencer groaned

"What did he say?" Michonne asked him

Just then the doors to the courtroom swung open and Rick rushed in. Concern all over his face as her took in the state of the room and saw Michonne sitting as Spencer and Mr. Buckner stood around her.

"What happened Michonne?"

"The mother didn't like the judges decision and she tried to go after him" she gestured to Mr. Buckner "And she got me instead."

Rick looked up at Spencer who tried to avoid his frustrated glare.

"Can you walk on it?" He asked as he lightly touched the swollen skin at her ankle.

"I don't think I can, but I can try."

"Oh no you don't. Let's get you to the E.R." He lifted her into his arms and started to walk out. "Grab her briefcase Monroe"

"Don't be too hard on Spencer" Michonne said as Rick gingerly placed her into the front seat of his cruiser. "It all happened so fast."

"Spencer had one job today Michonne, to not let anything happen to you. He fucked that up and can't let that go."

* * *

Michonne left the E.R. with a severely sprained ankle and some pain pills with orders to stay off of it and keep it elevated until the swelling went down.

"I'm going to take you home and get you situated. Then I'm going to get Carl and bring him back over with me. Do you think you can sit down and rest while I'm gone?"

"They gave me some crutches, I think I can manage while you're gone."

"Just don't do too much. I can't have you hurt and I'm not there to help." His tone left no room for protest.

Once at Michonne's house, Rick once again carried her up the driveway and into her home. He didn't want her on the crutches in her front yard. He continued to carry her back to her bedroom where he deposited her onto the edge of the bed.

"Rick, what are you doing?"

"You can't lay around in your court clothes. You need to get comfortable before I go get Carl. Where are your comfortable clothes?"

"Oh yeah." She said feeling a bit shy. "Um, my tops are in the second drawer and my shorts are in the one below it."

He grabbed her a pair of shorts and a shirt asking if they were all right before he laid them on the bed beside her.

He looked at her with his hands on his hips seemingly deep in thought, almost willing himself to leave her bedroom. As he turned to leave to give her some privacy, she called his name.

"Rick. um before you go, I think I need help with my skirt. Can you unzip it for me? It's in the back and I don't think I can stand up and do it myself"

Rick could sense her apprehension in asking him to help her. He walked over to her and tried to relieve the tension in the air as he helped her stand on her good ankle while bringing her arms up to his neck to hold on.

"I guess ya'll haven't gotten to this pose in your yoga class yet?"

"No, we haven't." She said as she ran her fingers up and down the back of his neck

"Michonne, that feels really good what you're doing to my neck, but could you not do that while I'm unzipping your skirt?" Rick closed his eyes to focus as he reached around her and pulled her zipper down.

"Sorry"

"Don't be. Now I'm going to turn around so you can shimmy out of that skirt. Just let me know when it's safe to walk out. Don't let go of me until you're ready."

Rick slowly turned his back to Michonne as she kept her hands steady on his shoulders. Once he was facing the door, she used one hand to pull her skirt down to the floor. When it was on the floor she lowered herself back down on the bed and let Rick know that he could walk out of her room. He didn't turn around; he just nodded and left, closing the door as he did.

Michonne had to lie on her back and lift her legs to get her shorts on. She was thankful for strong ab muscles. Rick gave her 10 minutes before knocking on her door.

"Michonne? Are you dressed?"

"Yes. Come in."

"You ready to be carried again?"

"You better hope I don't get used to this, I might have you carrying me around everywhere." she said sarcastically

"It's not so bad." He said as he lifted her and carried her to the living room couch.

"I made you an ice pack and I set your pills and some water right here. Prop your foot up on this pillow. Doctors orders." Rick kneeled down beside her on the floor and carefully lifted her foot onto the pillow that he placed at the other end of the couch. He then delicately positioned the ice pack on her ankle. Michonne winced at the contact.

"I'm sorry, I tried to be gentle."

"You are very gentle, it's just cold. Come here please."

Rick moved to be directly in front of Michonne's smiling face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me for this. It's my pleasure to make sure you're taken care of. Plus you're a very good patient."

Rick leaned down and kissed her lips and her neck and that sensitive spot under her ear. He made sure she was smiling and giggling before he left.

"Now, here's the remote. Make sure you take those pills in 30 minutes and try not to get up before I get back."

"Sure thing deputy."

He snuck in one more kiss before he left her house to get Carl from school.

* * *

Rick returned an hour later with Carl. Carl was both happy and concerned to see Michonne on the couch with her leg propped up.

"I'm okay Carl. It's just my ankle and your dad has been taking good care of me. I'm glad you're here though, the T.V. is pretty boring today, I needed someone to talk to."

"It's a good thing I'm here then, because my dad can be kind of boring sometimes."

"Very funny Carl." Rick said.

"Carl, why don't you go and grab the checkers out of the guest room and we can play a game."

"That's a good idea." Rick said. "I called Shane to come and pick me up so I can go get your car."

"See what I mean, about taking good care of me?" She asked Carl. "There are more brownies in the kitchen too." She said to Carl's back as he dashed off to the kitchen and to get the checkers from the spare room.

"Did you take those pain pills?"

"Yes, the throbbing doesn't hurt so much now."

"Good. When I get make, we'll practice on the crutches okay."

"You mean, you won't be here to carry me around all the time?" She said with a wink

"I told you I didn't mind, but you don't seem like the type of woman who would need me for that."

"You are right about that deputy."

There was a honk from outside alerting Rick that Shane was waiting.

"I'll be back soon. Carl, you be good. And ya'll play fair."

"Yes, daddy." Carl and Michonne both said in unison.

Rick looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and she winked at him.

"So what are you going to do with Monroe?" Shane asked as Rick got in the car

"Haven't decided yet. He had one damn job, Shane. And his slow reaction has got Michonne laid up with a sprained ankle."

"Well he walked around the rest of the day looking scared shitless and kind of sad. Poor kid."

"Yeah, pooh kid, my ass."


	17. Chapter 17

"Michonne, if you don't put that pot down, I swear I'm going to tie you to a chair. I'm not having Rick put me on punishment because you fell down trying to carry a pot of greens."

"Sasha, the swelling is gone and I've been cleared to walk without the crutches. I'm fine."

"But you still have a limp. Put it down. I'm at the station everyday and all I see of Spencer is the top of his head behind a stack of paperwork."

"I told Rick to go easy on him."

"Well the way Daryl tells it, this is easy, but Rick's not done with him yet."

"Great. At least I tried. I guess I could try and ask him again."

"Unless you'll be asking him while laying naked underneath him, I wouldn't bother. Serves Spencer right anyways. He should know to follow orders when it comes to Ricks Michonne."

"Anyways. Let's finish this so we can meet Jenny at the station. We're supposed to be there in an hour."

"The rolls will be ready in fifteen minutes. That's all we're waiting on. Go change and I'll start loading this in your car. I'm glad you drive an SUV, cause this is a lot of food."

"Well, Jenny cooked the turkey and the ham and T-Dog is smoking a brisket behind the station."

"Wow. How many people are we feeding?"

"Whoever shows up."

"Let's hope today's a slow crime day in the county because I see food comas setting in with all this food."

* * *

An hour later and Michonne was sitting at Rick's desk glaring at all the people that were bringing the food into the station. Rick had relegated Michonne to his office to keep her from getting hurt. She tried to protest, but was silenced by Rick's lips on hers making her forget her argument.

"Alright, everythangs unloaded. You can stop scowling at me now, even though it is kinda cute."

"Rick I'm not an invalid. I could have helped."

"Yeah, I know." He held his hand out to her to help her up from the chair.

"Your chair is really comfortable though." She said with a smile

"You come sit in it if that ankle starts to bother you."

"Will do deputy."

Rick placed his hand on the small of her back and walked with her to the large conference room at the back of he station where all the Thanksgiving food was being set up.

"Michonne girl, I didn't realize you were making all this food. You must have been up all night." Jenny said in greeting

Rick leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a bit." He whispered. "Ladies, let us know if we can do anything else for ya'll."

"Thank you Rick. All ya'll can do now is eat. We should be ready for ya'll in about an hour." Jenny said

"Alright. I'll make sure the guys stay busy till then."

He squeezed Michonne's hand before he left and gave her a wink.

"Sasha came by this morning to help me make a few things. I told you I love to cook, so it was no big deal."

"She did most of it though. I was really just there to taste test everything." Sasha said laughing

"Michonne, Sasha, let me introduce you to Brooke, Deputy Fredricks wife, Laura, Deputy Richards wife and this is Paula, Theodore's girlfriend."

"Theodore? T-Dog?" Sasha asked.

"That's the one. It's nice to meet you. He should be bringing the brisket in here in about 30 minutes." Paula said

"It's nice to meet you too." Michonne said

"There will be some other people, wives and family stopping by throughout the day, but for now it's just us. Let's organize the food in stations. The meat will go at the

beginning and the dessert table will be over in the corner. We can have a veggie table, savory table and cold food table."

"I'll start on the tea and set the drinks up in the other room, where everyone is going to eat." Sasha said.

" I'll take care of the dessert table. Jenny, is Duane here? I set aside some brownies for him." Michonne said

"He's gonna love that. He's around here somewhere. I bet if you opened the container he'd smell the chocolate and come running."

* * *

The Thanksgiving feast was a huge success. Everyone who entered the station that day, left with a full belly. Luckily it was a slow crime day, because after eating turkey, ham and brisket plus two slices of Michonne's pecan pie, Rick was good for nothing except wondering why he ate so much.

"Did you get enough to eat deputy?" Michonne said with a smile as she entered Rick's office where he was sitting at his desk trying to stay awake.

"I think that second piece of pecan pie did me in. I haven't had a Thanksgiving this good in years, and I'm at work. You and Jenny did a real good job with everything."

"It was mostly her, but I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said as she sat on Rick's lap.

"I talked to Carl earlier. He's a little mad that you made Duane brownies and he missed them."

"Oh no. He knows I always have something for him when he comes over."

"He doesn't like to share. Gets it from me. How's your ankle?"

"I think I've been on it long enough. It's a little sore now."

"Michonne, I told you"

His sentence was cut off by Michonne kissing him.

"Where is Spencer today?"

""With his family I guess." Rick said with a shrug

"You're not being too hard on him are you?"

"Someone has to do the paperwork around here, Michonne. No one get's hurt when he does paperwork. Now kiss me again, because I don't want to talk about Spencer Monroe."

* * *

"Carl, Christmas is a week away, do you want me to help you pick something for your mom? We should probably pick something up for your dad too."

"I'm sitting right here, you know." Rick said

Carl and Michonne were talking over dinner about the Christmas holiday coming up sooner than any of them was prepared for. They weren't trying to exclude Rick from the conversation; they were just talking like they normally do.

"So Rick, what would you like Santa to bring you this year?" Michonne asked. "Never mind" she says quickly as she takes in Rick's mischievous expression.

"What do you say Carl? We can go shopping tomorrow grab some lunch."

"Can we go into the city?"

"I don't see why not." She said as she looked at Rick for approval.

"That's fine with me."

"Then it's a date. I'll come by around 10. We'll make a day of it. I hope you've been working out cause I've got a lot of gifts to buy." She said with a wink

* * *

"Michonne, how many more people do you have on your list? I don't know if I can carry anymore bags."

"I don't have many more gifts to buy, and we still haven't found your mom a gift. We'll go put these in the car and then go eat. What do you feel like eating? They have restaurants across the street that we can walk to."

"Whichever one has burgers is alright with me."

"Burgers it is."

They placed the bags in the back of Michonne's car and left it sitting in the parking garage as they walked over the restaurant for lunch. It was 1:00 and they were halfway done with their shopping trip.

"Carl, that burger is as big as your head. Do you really think you can eat all of that?"

"I've been using my muscles all morning, I think I need to refuel if we're gonna finish all the shopping today." He said as he took a big bite.

"You really are your fathers son."

"What are you getting my dad anyways? You never told me. I heard my dad and Shane talking and Shane told my dad maybe you would give him some, but he never said some of what."

Michonne looked at Carl with wide eyes as she coughed and took a big drink of her water.

"I'll have to find out what Shane was talking about." Michonne told Carl as she cursed Shane in her head.

After lunch the pair walked back over to the mall to finish the shopping. Carl found a bracelet for his mom that he said she would love and a nice watch for his dad. Carl said that he had been saving his allowance for six months to afford the gifts.

* * *

It was almost 7pm when they made it back to King County and to Michonne's house. She was going to help Carl wrap his gifts.

"Carl, do you want me to make you something to eat? Hold on, your dads calling."

"Hey Rick."

"Just checking on ya'll. Still shopping?"

"No we just got back about 15 minutes ago. I was about to fix Carl something to eat."

"Don't do that. I'll come by and bring some food for ya'll. I'm sure shopping took a lot out of you today."

"Good thing I'm a professional. Take your time, because we have to wrap your gift before you get here."

"I'll knock before I come in then. See you soon."

"Carl, you dads going to bring over some food. Lets get his gift wrapped before he gets here. Do you remember which bag it was in?"

* * *

"Wow, you bought all of this? There's gotta be 25 bags here." Rick said as he stepped into the house.

"It's Christmas, Rick. I love giving presents."

"Where's Carl?"

"He's in the back reading comics, I'm surprised he didn't come out when he heard you knock."

"With all these bags, I bet you wore him out. Does he still have arms or did they fall off?"

"I didn't realize you were a comedian. Go put the food in the kitchen and we can go check on him."

They walked to the spare bedroom and found Carl laid out on the floor with a comic book across his belly, fast asleep. Rick looked at Michonne and smiled.

"You really did wear him out."

"Poor kid, he was a real trooper though."

"That's alright. Gives me a chance to do this." He closed the door quietly and wrapped his arms around her lifting Michonne off the floor. He gave her pecks on the lips as she laughed and tried to stay quiet as he walked her away from a sleeping Carl.

Once in the kitchen he placed her on the counter top and situated himself between her legs and deepened the kiss.

"I missed you today. I don't think I've ever been jealous of my son, except when I saw you two drive away this morning."

"You poor baby. I should never leave you alone for so long."

"You shouldn't. But I was able to get the rest of my shopping done. And I got this in the mail." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an invitation and handed it to her.

"The King County New Years Eve Ball? What's that?"

"They get the sheriff's department, fire department and paramedics of the county together and make us dress up and ring in the New Year. I haven't been in a few years but I thought I might go this year, if you'd accompany me"

"I'd be honored."

"Thank you. I don't know why I felt nervous asking you."

"I'd go just about anywhere with you. Besides now I get to go shopping again and get all dressed up."

* * *

"It's Christmas Eve, that's why we're doing shots. Now drink up!" Andrea told the group.

Everyone took a shot and then turned their shot glasses upside down in surrender.

"I'm out. This is not the reason for the season." Sasha said

"Can we just give out the gifts now?" Maggie said. "I still have gifts to wrap and daddy will have my hide if I'm late tomorrow. Not even the birth of Jesus could get be out of that tongue lashing."

"Alright. Alright. You guys are such light weights. Who pulled my name?"

The friends had all gathered at Andrea's house to exchange the last of their secret Santa gifts. Everyone would be spending time way from each other on Christmas day. Maggie was taking Glenn to meet her family and Daryl was headed to Atlanta to meet Sasha's family. Andrea and her sister were driving up to see their parents in Cobb County. Rick was bringing Carl over to Michonne's house after Lori drops him off in the morning. Shane had volunteered to work tomorrow, but came out to celebrate with everyone.

The participants exchanged gifts, excited to see what they got and just who their Secret Santa had been.

"Oh Andrea, it's beautiful. I've never had a real Coach bag." Beth gushed. She had been working as the receptionist at the office for a little while and had become part of the family. Her positivity was infectious sometimes.

"You know, you can't go wrong with a handbag. Can never have too many. Isn't that right Shane?"

"I wouldn't know Andrea, being as I have never felt the need to carry one."

"What about that time you went through that man bag faze a few years ago?" Daryl asked him

"Yeah, you used to wear it across your chest to make it more manly." Rick added

"This is why I put new friends on my Christmas list. Screw ya'll"

"Don't be like that Shane. It looked real pretty on you." Daryl said

"Here Michonne, I pulled your name." Glenn told her as he handed her a gold wrapped box.

"Glenn, it's gorgeous." She said after opening the box.

She held up a purple gem encrusted hair clip that she could wear with her locs.

"Maggie helped me a little bit. The sales lady said it would be perfect with your hair. She had hers the same way as yours."

"You did a good job Glenn. It's beautiful. It's so hard to find clips for my hair."

The rest of the gifts were exchanged and Michonne even gifted Daryl and Shane with a bottle of bourbon.

"Thanks Michonne, you didn't have to do this." Daryl said

"Speak for yourself, this is the good stuff. Top shelf shit." Shane added

"It was nothing. Enjoy it."

Rick carried Michonne's bag to her car and she hugged her friends and wished them safe travels.

"I'll see ya'll on Monday, be safe." She shouted out to everyone as they all drove away.

"Let's get you home. Are you all ready for tomorrow?" Rick asked her.

"I'm all set. Everything's wrapped and the ham is ready to be put in the oven. How about you? Did you wrap gifts or just throw them in a gift bag?"

"Does it matter if I wrap it or use a bag? It's still a gift, right?" Rick said as he pulled off and headed towards Michonne's house.

"I just can't see you wrestling with a roll of tape to wrap a gift."

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see Carl's face as he opens gifts. I might be more excited than he is about tomorrow."

"I can't wait either. I might even wear my Santa hat."

"Please do. My Santa Deputy."

They pulled into Michonne's driveway and Rick grabbed all the bags out of the car as she went to open her front door for him. He set the gifts under her tree and went to put her purse and keys on the kitchen counter.

"You're really not going to tell me what you got Carl for Christmas?" Rick asked her

"Nope. I want you to be surprised just like him. Half the joy of gift opening is watching the reaction of the person opening the gift."

"I guess that's fair. I need to get going, I have one more gift to wrap."

"Is it mine?"

"Nope. I had yours wrapped at the store a few weeks ago."

He moved closer to her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply as he pulled her closer to him. He brought his forehead to hers and moaned, as he hated to break their kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Santa."

"Goodnight Michonne."

* * *

"Merry Christmas Michonne!"Carl shouted as she opened the door to him and Rick who was wearing his Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas to you too Carl. Come in out of the cold and bring Santa with you."

"Merry Christmas Michonne." Rick said as he raised mistletoe above her head.

"You know you don't need that to get a kiss from me."

"I'm just getting into the season."

She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips being mindful of the young pair of eyes that were watching them.

"You ready to open some more gifts Carl?"

Rick and Michonne watched as Carl tore into the gifts under the tree. Carl handed Rick a few gifts that had his name on them and he also handed Michonne the gift that he bought for her. A purple picture frame with purple enamel flowers in different shades on the right corner. He put a picture of the three of them from the tour that Rick and he gave her when she was new to town.

"Carl, you're gonna make me cry. I love this. I can't wait to put it on my desk at work."

Carl opened his gift that Michonne got him. A wall sized sticker of Captain America and her super surprise gift; two tickets to the comic convention in the spring in Atlanta.

"That should give you enough time to decide who you want to take. Does Duane like comics?" Michonne asked

"He's more into video games, but why wouldn't I take you? You're the only person I know that likes comics as much as I do. What do you say?" Carl asked as he fanned the tickets across his face.

"I say it's a date."

Rick and Michonne opened their gifts at the same time after neither one of them wanted to be first. Carl just rolled his eyes and went to play with the RC car that Rick left for him under Michonne's tree.

"On 3. 1, 2,"

"3" Michonne finished for him

Rick tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal two long sleeve button down shirts.

"These are nice, Michonne. Are you already trying to dress me? Are we at that stage now?"

"No. I just like how you look in them, plus the color will look great with your eyes. Keep looking in the box, there's more."

Rick lifted the second shirt to see a gift certificate.

"Custom boots?"

"I went to the store to look and I didn't know which ones you would like so after talking to the manager he suggested a custom pair. You can go get fitted and they'll make them just how you want them. Dressy ones, or some for work, whatever you want. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? No one has ever given me a gift like this. It's perfect. I love it. I've never had a custom fit pair of boots in my life. Now I feel fancy."

"You're so silly."

"What do you think of yours?

Michonne had forgot to finish opening her box to see her gift. She lifted the top off of it and gasped at the contents.

"Rick."

"I went back to the shop on the square. They didn't have the necklace you liked anymore, but they had this one in a case in the back."

"It's beautiful.

She lifted the necklace to get a better look at the peridot and amethyst stones that surrounded the circular metal pendant.

"Here, let me help you put it on."

She moved her hair out of the way and turned so that he could slip the necklace around her neck and fasten it on. She stood up to go to the mirror to see how it looked.

"It's so beautiful. You have wonderful taste in jewelry."

"It looks beautiful on you." He said as he got up to stand behind her. "I'd like to think I have wonderful taste in women too."

She turned around to face him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"You do. And that's why I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

"You told him you love him? Wow, that's big Mich. I'm really happy for you. What did he say? Did he say it back?"

Michonne thought back to Christmas day.

 _"You do, and that's why I love you."_

 _"Do you mean that?"_

 _"Yes. I mean, it just sort of came out, but I don't feel bad about saying it. It feels good to tell you."_

 _"Tell me again."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Michonne."_

"Shit Michonne. I'd say that's a wrap. Can we call wedding planner now?"

"I think you're jumping the gun a little bit, aren't you Andrea?"

"What? I have to live through you now since my love life is not happening right now."

"So no date for the ball huh?"

"No, but that's alright. I haven't met all the eligible bachelors in town anyway, so showing up by myself could be a good thing."

"I'm sure you'll turn a few heads on New Year's Eve. You'll have your prince charming by 11:45."

"From your lips. Why are we at work today? It's so quiet."

"Just trying to catch up on some stuff. I won't be back in my office until next Monday. You and Glenn all caught up?"

"Yep, we finished about an hour ago."

"Why are you still here?"

"Just hanging out. You got a dress for the ball yet?"

"I have one in my closet that I've never worn. I don't even know why I bought it, but it's perfect for a New Years Eve Ball. I need a new bra to wear with it though."

"Come with me tomorrow and we'll go find you one after we get waxed."

"Do you still go to that same lady?"

"Yep, no one does it better than Olga."

"Yeah, she's very… thorough. Throw in mani pedi's and it's a deal."

"Deal. Let me go call Olga and set it up for tomorrow. 1:00 good for you?"

"Sure, that'll work."

* * *

Michonne looked at the time, 5:30. She had no idea why she was still sitting at her desk, it's not like the paperwork was going anywhere before she returned on Monday. Well at least she was caught up.

 _knock knock_

She looked up to see Rick standing in her doorway looking ever so handsome in his sheriff's uniform.

"Well hello deputy."

"Hey beautiful. Just stopped by to see why you are still here. Your car is the only one parked out front."

"I was just making sure I was caught up for when I come back in here after the holiday. I'm done now, I was about to get my stuff and leave."

"So I get the pleasure of walking you out?"

"Yes, you do."

She shut down her computer and grabbed her purse and briefcase and headed towards the door. Rick helped her with her coat and carried her briefcase for her.

"I hope you have a very attractive suit to wear for New Years Eve."

"Carl won't let me wear an old one. He says I owe it to you to have a brand new suit since you'll be wearing a new dress. Did you tell him to say that?"

"Not at all. Carl just knows me. He's right you know. You would look handsome in navy blue. Plus it'll coordinate with my dress."

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see you in it."

"Are you and Carl coming over for dinner tonight?"

"We'll be there. I have to take him over to Lori's tomorrow night, so he'll love to see you before he leaves."

"I need a Carl fix, so I'll see you two around 7:30?"

"We'll see you then."

Rick looked around the quiet street as he stood with Michonne at her car door. He placed her briefcase on the top of her car and slid his arms around her waist. He relished in the warmth of her encased in her wool coat. She stretched onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to kiss him deeper, but he broke the kiss early and found his way to her neck to kiss and lightly bite, which he knew would elicit giggles from her.

"Rick, stop." She said through her laughter.

" You know I like your neck. You smell good as always and you taste good too. I can't do this in front of Carl later so I have to get my fix now."

"Only because I love you."

"Hmmmm. I love the sound of that. Now I don't know if I can stop." He said into her neck.

"You're gonna have to if you want dinner later." Michonne said as she removed her arms from around his neck. "Now go get my Carl so I can see him for the last time this year."

"Yes ma'am."

Rick opened her car door and tossed her briefcase in the passenger seat. He gave her one last kiss on the lips before allowing her to get.

"I'll see you later. Drive safe."

"Will do deputy."

* * *

"Did you take some ibuprofen?"

"Yes Andrea, I took some an hour ago."

"Good, you'll need it. Olga leaves no hair unwaxed. So you got your Carl fix last night?"

"Yes. He is such a neat kid. I always miss him when he's at his mom's house."

"Have you ever met her?"

"No. But neither of them have any bad to say about her, so I don't see why we wouldn't get along."

"You just hang on to that hope."

"Not everything has to me filled with drama. We can get along just fine."

Pulling up to the salon valet, Andrea and Michonne exited the car and walked into the lobby.

"Good afternoon. Do you have an appointment today?"

"1:00 with Olga and mani pedis after."

"Will you both be with Olga at the same time, or one at a time?"

"One at a time please. Andrea, I love you girl but we are not THAT close."

"She can go first." Andrea said

Three and a half hours later and Michonne and Andrea were browsing through the lingerie store searching for just the right bra for Michonne's dress.

"Why are you making such a fuss about a bra anyway? It's not like you're gonna let Rick see it. Just don't wear one."

"I have to wear one. The dress doesn't hold up the girls like it should. And it's none of your business what I let Rick see."

"Make sure you tell him you're smooth enough to eat."

"Why do you always have to go there?"

"What color is your dress if you told Rick to wear navy?"

"It's a pale lavender. I told Carl so hopefully he can find help him find a tie that will match."

"Well I'm wearing red. The girls will be pushed up real nice and I think I want to wear my hair up. What do you think? Show off my neck."

"That sounds cute. Let's find you a necklace to wear."

At 7:00 Michonne was putting the finishing touches on her New Years Eve look. Her hair was in the perfect chignon that rested on her neck. Her off the shoulder dress showed off her strong shoulders and revealed the smallest hint of cleavage. It fell just below her knees and hugged every curve that she had. She smiled at herself as she heard the doorbell ring. She made her way to the door and opened it to see Rick standing there on her porch wearing his new navy suit and light lavender tie.

"Wow. Deputy."

She opened the door wider for him to come inside. Once inside he turned around for her so she can get a look at him from all angles. Michonne was thoroughly impressed.

"You like the navy suit?"

"I love the navy suit. You are wearing the hell out of it."

"It's alright. Nothing compared to that dress. Did you paint it on? You know it's cold out there."

"I guess you'll have to keep me warm all night then."

"Oh I can do that."

"Let's go, I want to show you off." Michonne said with a wink.

"You might be too pretty to ride in my truck."

"Your truck is the perfect carriage to get us to the ball."

By 7:45 Rick and Michonne were walking around the grand hall talking to colleagues and being introduced to anyone that they had not met yet. Rick did most of the introductions, all too happy to have Michonne on his arm. By 8:30 all eyes were on Andrea and her red dress. She most certainly turned heads and welcomed all forms of attention.

"Andrea, that dress looks amazing on you."

"Thank you Michonne. Yours does too. Good choice with the necklace too. I'm still not sure if the men are looking at it or something else. I'm surprised Rick let you out of his sights they way you look tonight."

"Have you seen him tonight? I should be the one worried. Who knew a man could look so damn sexy in a suit."

"He does look rather handsome. So do about 10 other men out there. I just need to narrow it down to the one I'll be kissing at midnight."

"Well sounds like the music has started. You've got three hours to pick one."

"Yep. I just need to pick the one that moves his hips the best."

"Go get it girl. Find your prince charming."

After leaving the restroom, Michonne had to search a while for Rick. People had started moving around with the music and his curly brown hair was a bit harder to spot through all the dancing bodies. She finally spotted him standing near the bar and began to walk over to him. He smiled at her as he started to meet her half way.

"Oh hey Michonne, you look great. Looks like that ankle has healed up well."

"Hi Spencer, it's nice to see you again. Yeah the ankle is perfectly fine now."

"Everything alright over here?" Rick asked as he approached them. He placed his hand on Michonne's hip as he glared at Spencer.

"Monroe."

"I was just asking her about her ankle. It looks like it has healed just fine."

Rick didn't miss the way Spencer seemed to linger on Michonne's legs before he panned his eyes up the rest of her body. Michonne didn't miss it either nor the way that Rick tightened his grip or her or the deep breath he took before responding to Spencer.

"Yep. It healed up rather nicely. I took real good care of her."

"Rick, I love this song. Let go dance. It was nice seeing you again Spencer. Have a happy new year."

"I don't like how he was looking at you. He must love doing paperwork."

"Do you know how good you look in this suit?"

He pulled her close as they started to dance to the song.

"You sure do know how to distract me. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes I am. I can't believe there are so many people that I didn't know."

"I think everyone knows you now. And when the paper posts those pictures of you, I'm sure I'll have to beat a few men off with a stick."

"Those pictures of us in the paper? I can't wait to see them. Who doesn't know I'm with you by now?"

"Maybe they need a reminder. He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"So possessive."

"Just like people to know what's mine. Keeps me from having to do unnecessary thangs."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's almost 10. Are you still working on your resolutions for next year?"

"I gave up making those years ago. I could never stick to them and hated killing myself trying to keep them."

"Same for me. Do I have to wait for midnight to kiss you?"

She leaned up and kissed him deeply allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She held on to him tighter and released a soft moan as his hands began to slide down her back to her round backside. She broke the kiss at the feeling of his hand on her ass. She looked around at the other people in the room. Laughing and dancing and she realized at that moment what she wanted for the New Year.

"I'm sorry Michonne, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Rick Grimes, you have never made me feel uncomfortable. You just helped me realize that I don't want to ring in the New Year with all these people at this ball."

"Where do you want to go? You know I'll take you anywhere."

"I want to ring in the New Year with you in my bed."

"Michonne, are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's go. Now.


	19. Chapter 19

Rick tried his best not to break any speeding laws on his way back to Michonne's house. He had waited for this moment to come for so long. He looked over at her next to him in the truck and grabbed her hand. He made small circles with his thumb as she looked back at him lovingly, longingly.

They were at her house in no time and at her front door even faster. As she put the key in the lock to open the door Rick noticed the goosebumps on her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back.

"I promised to keep you warm and now look at you with goosebumps all over."

The rasp in his voice causes her to shiver.

"Now you're shivering."

"That's not from the cold."

She got the door opened and they both rushed into the house. They didn't bother with lights or pleasantries like offerings of water. He grabbed her by the waist and held her close to him. She could feel his erection as they began to kiss hungrily on the way to her bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

Once in her room Rick turned on the lamp on the nightstand, he wanted to see her. It had been a while for both of them but he knew what he was doing and exactly what he wanted to do to Michonnes body. She could see something in his eyes, beyond the lust. It was a possessive desire deep within those hypnotizing blue eyes. Something that should have scared her but it didn't. The thought of being devoured, possessed, taken wholly by Rick turned her on more than she could ever imagine.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his suit jacket. He looked up at Michonne and her soft lips and she bent down and graced him with them. He ran his hands up the back of her smooth legs stopping just before he reached her ass.

Rick stood up and walked around Michonne taking her in. He reached up and slowly unzipped her dress. He pushed it forward and held it to allow her to step out of it. Tossing the dress on the nearby chair, Rick circled around her again trying to memorize her in her lingerie. He stopped when he was behind her and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder.

"You were definitely worth the wait"

He wrapped his left arm around her waist and felt her tremble.

"That, you're gonna be doing more of"

"Rick." she whispered

"You'll be saying more of that. Maybe even screaming it."

His right hand slid down inside her panties and he caressed her clit.

"Fuck." Michonne moaned as her head fell back against his chest.

"We'll definitely be doing that."

"Tell me you're mine Michonne."

"I'm yours Rick."

And with those words Rick went to work. He stood in front of her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily and lustily. He returned her kiss with passion filled vigor. He laid her down on the bed and removed her panties, the wetness of them making him dizzy. He touched her clit again with gentle pressure from his thumb as he lowered his head to the pleasure place between her thighs. Her scent invaded his nostrils and his mouth watered.

She was his and he was ready to claim her. Every inch of her. So he slowly began to write his name with his tongue on her delectable pussy. He alternated between licking the letters on her clit and inside of her. He was thankful for his long name today because Richard Alexander Grimes was eliciting the sweetest sounds from Michonne.

"Rick.. mmmm. Yes. Yes!

He moaned into her as she grabbed his hair with her hand. Rick quickly found her g-spot with two fingers and motioned for her orgasm to come as he sucked on her clit.

His tongue was so hot against her and his fingers were hitting just the right spot. Michonne couldn't hold on any longer.

Her body erupted with pleasure and she breathlessly called his name.

"Rick!"

He was so intrigued by the sound of her and the feel of her as he made her cum, he knew he would gladly move heaven and earth to make sure she always felt that good.

He moved up her body and began to kiss her stomach and her breasts. His tongue on her nipples made her tremble. She desperately wanted him inside of her and she wasted no time telling him so.

"Rick, take your clothes off and fuck me"

"Shit Michonne. You keep talking like that and this is going to be over too soon."

She started to help him unbutton his shirt while he worked on his pants.

"You like when I say fuck?"

"Yeah"

"Then MAKE me say it again"

With his clothes now off, Rick lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed into her.

The feel of her surrounding him was indescribable. He stopped to allow her to adjust to him and also for him to take a few breaths and run some baseball stats through his head.

He began to move in and out of her warmth looking into her eyes as he tested her depths. The ecstasy on her face only made his dick harder. He bent his head down to capture her lips hoping to muffle the intoxicating sounds that she was to prolong his release. He tried to slow his strokes but she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and ran her nails down his back and he could of swore he heard her purr against his lips. Their kiss broke when Michonne gasped and trembled with Ricks deep strokes that were speeding up against his best efforts to keep a slower pace.

"Rick." She whispered "fuck"

He buried his face in her neck, not trusting himself to look at her face and not explode at the site of her.

Her whispered fucks were starting to become his undoing.

He picked up his pace and grabbed her by her thigh to lift it a little higher and go a bit deeper.

"Shit Michonne. I"

He lost his train of thought as Michonne started to squeeze around him her orgasm rushing through her body like waves against a cliff; over and over until it was just a tingle from her toes to her hair follicles.

She lifted Ricks face to kiss him and he looked into her eyes right before she captured his lips.

Rick couldn't hold on anymore. He deepened the kiss and moaned into her mouth then dropped his head again to her neck and growled into her soft flesh as he released deep inside of her.

Rick gave himself a few moments before pulling out of Michonne. He had to steady his arms and make sure his legs still worked before he rolled to the side of her. He laid on his back and closed his eyes. He was blissfully happy and spent. He let out a breath and looked over at Michonne. She had turned her body over so that she was now on her stomach. She moved her left leg to lie across Rick's leg. He placed his hand on her leg and gently moved it up and down along her smooth skin.

"Mmmm." she moaned

"You alright?" he asked.

"Rick, I'm so good right now. If I had known it was going to be like that, I would have let you have me weeks ago."

"Is that right?" He asked raising his head slightly to look at her better.

"When do you go back to work?

"Monday, same as you."

"So I have four days to make it up to you."

Rick grabbed her by her thigh and pulled her on top of him. Michonne straddled him as she placed a hand on each side of his head and used her hips to grind on his manhood.

"You gonna keep me here in this bed for four days and have your way with me?"

"We don't have to keep it to the bed. But if you want to head on home." She slyly said as she started to rise off of him.

"Michonne, don't you dare move off of me." Rick said with cautioning eyes as he placed his hands on her hips.

She grinded on him again smiling at the way his eyes rolled back at the action. His mounting erection spurring on her cheeky remarks.

"What do you want me to do Rick?" She asked him as she looked into his eyes.

He used his strong arms to lift her up off of his now stiff member so that it was right at her entrance.

"I think you know what to do Michonne."

She slowly lowered herself onto his ridged length and began to ride him. With her on top, Rick noticed that her moans sounded different, maybe because she was in control now. He moved one of his hands to the back of her neck and bent her down to kiss him.

"I love you." He said against her lips

She straightened up her body and placed her hands on his thighs behind her and started to grind faster. Rick reached up to fondle and tease her nipples. The sight of her on top of him was exhilarating. He was almost lost in the view he had of her. Skin glistening, breast bouncing, head thrown back and mouth agape with pleasure. Almost. She rolled her hips and squeezed around him, he moaned and sat up to be near her lips and her neck. His sudden action didn't falter her movements, she kept going. Seeking her release and trying to urge his. He placed his lips on hers and his thumb on her clit. The pad of his thumb was her destroyer of self control.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Rickkk!"

She wrapped her arms around him to keep her together. Her body quivered through another powerful orgasm. She could have sworn that she was in pieces. Rick had turned her into bits of herself and she couldn't care less. She was blissfully happy and if this is what she was going to feel like when she was with him, then so be it. Pieces she would gladly be, for him.

"Michonne!" Rick rasped as he released inside her.

She was still holding on to him, they listened to their breaths and heartbeats regulate. She rubbed his back as he rested his head on the side of her neck. Now it was her time to ask.

"You alright?"

"I'm not sure yet. Damn. Four days you said? I'll most defiantly be dead by day three if we keep up like this."

"There's worse ways to go, but I don't know how I'll explain it to Carl."

"Yeah, that might be hard."

"Not as hard as you." She said with a smile.

"Michonne." He warned

"Yes deputy?"

"You really are trying to kill me." He said as he shook his head and kissed her.

"No, just enjoying what I got. You started it anyway. Happy New Year, Rick."

"Happy New Year, Michonne. This was so much better than the ball."

Rick leaned back to allow Michonne to ease off of him and lay beside him. He turned their bodies so that they were spooning and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She laced her fingers with his and cozied into his chest.

"This is the best New Year ever." She turned to face him and placed a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, content and sated. Only to be woken a few hours later by New Years fire works in the neighborhood. As they were jolted awake, Rick moved atop of Michonne and they made love again to the sound of each other's moans and the popping of the fireworks.

* * *

When Michonne opened her eyes and glanced at the clock it was 11:30 in the morning. She looked over at Rick who was still asleep and looking happily satisfied in his slumber. She placed kisses on his eyelids and his cheeks and on his nose, before his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at the sight of her.

"Good morning." She said to him through her smile.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"11:30, are you hungry? I'm starving. I'm going to go make something to eat."

"Do you have to? You're keeping me warm." He tried to pull her closer to him.

"Yes, I do. If I'm keeping you here for four days, I have to feed you to keep your strength up. Can't have you passing out on me."

"Alright. You want some help?" He asked as he watched her cross the room to her bathroom and grab her robe.

"No. You stay there. I'll let you get the next one. Doesn't look like you have any clothes anyway. Unless your cooking in your suit."

"I always carry a bag in my truck. I should go get it."

He relunctatly rose from the bed and slipped on his suit pants sans boxers. He threw on his undershirt and stuffed his feet in his boots. He reached for Michonne as she was walking out the room. He held her close from behind and kissed her neck.

"I'll be right back."

Michonne received a swat to her behind as he veered off to the right for the front door and she went left for the kitchen. Rick quickly made his way to his truck since the temperature had dropped considerably. Being wrapped around Michonne he had no clue or care about the outside temperature. He grabbed his bag and chanced a glance over to the Anderson's house. No one was outside on the porch, but he did notice a few empty bottles of liquor laying around. Shaking his head, he headed back into the warmth of the house and Michonne.

"The temperature really dropped out there."

"You can adjust the thermostat if you want to. I haven't noticed anything with your body pressed against me." She said to him.

"Well if we have four more days of our bodies being pressed against each other, then I'll just leave it how it is. Don't want to overheat."

"Good thinking. Lunch is almost ready. Go put your bag away and I'll have it ready for you when you come back."

* * *

"We've been at it for three days. Are we supposed to be tired of each other?"

"Are you tired of me yet?" She asked

"Not even close. I don't know how I'm going to function on Monday outside of this house. This bed. You."

They lay in the bed facing each other eyes attempting to close but being kept open for their desire to continue to emerse themselves with each other.

"My hands are going to miss running through your hair."

"I like your hair too." He took one of her loc's in his hand and used the end of it to brush lightly against her exposed nipple.

Her soft moan put a pause to their conversation as he replaced her loc with his tongue and took control of her body again. The remainder of the weekend was spent with them in bed, in the shower, in the kitchen eating food or each other. When Monday morning finally did come it took a Herculean effort for Rick to get out the bed and in the shower. He hated leaving Michonne in the bed, especially the way she looked as she slept. Once he was showered and dressed he saw that Michonne wasn't in the bed when he left the bathroom. He smelled food from the kitchen though and smiled at the way she took care of him.

"You didn't have to get up. I could have seen myself out."

"Not without some food and some strong coffee. We didn't sleep that much last night, and you need to wake up before going into the station. If your phone is anything like mine, you have about 500 messages and calls from your friends wondering where you are."

"You know I haven't really thought about them at all for a few days. I called Carl on New Years Day while you were sleeping. He's the only one I was worried about."

"Do you have time to sit and eat or is this to go deputy?"

"It'll have to be to go. I got 20 minutes to get there."

She wrapped up his breakfast and poured his coffee into a to go cup. He grabbed his breakfast and placed it in his bag and then grabbed his coffee as Michonne walked him to the door.

"I hope you left me some hot water."

"I did. Enjoy your shower."

"It won't be the same without you." She said as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

He deepened the kiss as he used his free hand to snake under her robe and grab a handful of her ass.

"Rick. You've got 15 minutes now."

"Is it too late to call in?"

"Go. Have a good day. Call me on your lunch. I love you."

"I love the sound of that. I love you too. You sure I can't call in?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Rick, where the hell you been? I been calling you for four days man."

"What did you need Shane?" Rick asked as he sat at his desk.

"Nothing much, just wanted to find out if you were alright. You been MIA since the ball."

"I'm alright, as you can see."

"I can see that. As a matter of fact, if I was putting my detective hat on, I'd say you been MIA in Michonne for four days. Rick Grimes have you been curling that woman's toes since New Years Eve?"

"Shane. Did you need anything important?"

"Hey Rick, sorry to interrupt but we've just received a noise complaint over to the Montana's place."

"Already? It's only 8:30 in the morning. Okay. Thanks Franklin. Send Monroe."

"Shit Grimes. What did he do now? Who long you gonna keep punishing him?"

Rick just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just saw Monroe high tail it outta here. You took him off paperwork detail?" T-Dog asked

"Rick sent him over to Montana's place."

"Damn, I guess he's still on punishment. Rick, I looked for you at the ball? I proposed to my girl at midnight. Did you see it?"

"Naw, I left early. Congratulations."

"Oh thanks man. Was Michonne not feeling well or something?"

"No Dog. I think she was feeling alright. Dr. Feel Good got her fixed up quite nice. Didn't you Rick?"

T-Dog looked from Rick to Shane and seeing the infamous head tilt of Rick, he knew it was time to bow out of the conversation.

"Imma go check on something" T-Dog said on his way out the door.

"Shane as long as you've known me, you should know you're not getting any details from me. Stop asking. Don't we have work to do? Did we get any fingerprints off the evidence we collected from Mr. Duncan's property?"

"They lifted a partial. No hits. Not even the smallest of details man?"

"I'll just say Michonne and I had a great weekend. Now let's get to work."

* * *

"Morning Michonne. You're looking well rested this morning. I was looking for you after I got done kissing what's his name at midnight. Where'd you go?"

"I went home. Why don't you remember Prince Charming's name? The kiss wasn't memorable enough to store his name in your brain?"

"You went home alone? I think his name was Matt or Mark. He tried to stick his tongue down my throat. I didn't ask for his number."

"That's too bad."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ms. Anthony your 9:45 is here."

"Thank you Beth. You can send them back. Looks like I got work to do. I'll talk to you later Andrea."

She smiled at her friends scowl as Andrea walked out of her office and her new client walked in.

The first of the year brought always brought new clients. People realizing that they wanted a new them and wanted out of their unhappy marriages. It was usually a busy time for divorce lawyers. She spent the next three hours with five clients and was tired of hearing irreconcilable differences. She was happy when her phone rang and it was Rick.

"You on lunch yet?"

"Hey deputy."

"Just checking on you. Make sure you're not working too hard."

"My last client left 20 minutes ago. Now I'm just sitting at my desk trying to do some work."

"Trying?"

"It's hard when I have to keep squeezing my thighs together."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I spent four days with the most amazing man doing the most amazing things to my body and I'm thinking about it and missing it. Him."

"Michonne." He said warningly.

"Yes Rick."

"I want to walk over there right now. But if I do, all the stuff on your desk will be thrown on the floor so I can bend you over on it."

"Mmmmm .Fuck."

"Michonne"

"Stay over there across the street Rick." Michonne pleaded. "Please. I'll just keep squeezing my thighs together."

"You're lucky I have to go. Duty calls. Talk to you soon. Bye Michonne."

"Bye Rick."

"Was that Rick? Yeah that smile has Rick all over it. Shane said he came in this morning looking all relaxed and standing a little straighter. You have anything to do with that?"

"You still talking to Shane? Is he like a relationship guy or just the maintenance man?"

"Stop deflecting Michonne. I know what you're trying to do."

"Then stop asking already, Andrea. You know I'm not going to give you any details."

"That's the same thing Rick told Shane. I just want to know if his bowed legs are because of his legs or because of his third leg."

"Whoa. What did I just walk in on? Never mind. Don't answer that." Glenn said

embarrassed.

"Andrea, do you ever stop? Is nosy your middle name?" Sasha asked as she walked in.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Did Daryl let you come visit with us today?"

" Um Andrea, we have to go over these files and get them sent back before 3:30, remember?" Glenn asked

"Yeah, I remember." She walked out with a huff and a glaring look to Michonne who just smiled at her

"Does she need medication?" Sasha asked

"She thinks she needs details. What brings you by?"

"Came to gossip. Daryl told me that Rick sent Spencer on a noise complaint call."

"And you came here to confirm that? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No. He said he must have pissed Rick off pretty bad if he sent Spencer over to the Montana's. We all know Rick only gets pissed at Spencer over you. What did he do?"

"First of all. Who are the Montana's? And second. I don't know what Spencer did this time."

"The Montana's are some old hippy couple. Daryl says they're harmless, but they do everything in the nude. No one wants to go on calls to their property because the sight of them all wrinkled and saggy cannot go unseen."

"Wow. That is too funny. Poor Spencer." Michonne said through her laughter.

"He needs to learn to stop fucking with Rick."

"I guess."

"Maggie wants to go to yoga tomorrow. You in?"

"Yea sounds good."

* * *

"Looks like the same stuff that was out here the last time. These candy wrappers are new. You think it's a bunch of kids?"

"Could be; only one way to find out. You up for a stake out?" Shane asked

"Hell no. I'd rather spend my nights at home. I think we have a couple of cameras at the station we can set up in those trees. If it's a bunch of dumbass kids, they would never think that they could be being filmed out here."

"We can send Monroe to set them up."

"Naw, we want it done right. We'll have to do it ourselves. Let's go back and check to see if we have any."

* * *

 _knock knock_

"Rick, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay over there across the street." Michonne said as she took a visual inventory of the items on her desk.

"I only came by to invite you to dinner. I'm not even going to close the door." He replied as he looked at her as she rose from her desk to stand in front of it. He licked his bottom lip.

At the sight of Rick's tongue, Michonne sat on the edge of her desk and squeezed her thighs together. She closed her eyes and rolled her head as the image instantly made her wet.

"You okay there Michonne?" He asked as he stood in front of her.

"Please don't say my name right now Rick."

"You still squeezing those thighs together?"

Rick ran a finger up her thigh slowly. Michonne quietly moaned as she looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Rick." She whispered.

"So dinner tonight at my place. 7:30." He walked out of her office.

* * *

"Michonne!"

"Hey Carl. Happy New Year. How have you been? I can't believe I haven't seen you since last year. Have you grown?"

"It's only been about a week." He laughed at her joke."You ready to eat? Me anddad made steaks."

"It smells great. I didn't bring anything. I should have brought some dessert or something."

"Carl why don't you go check on the rolls."

Rick said as he came up behind Michonne. He watched Carl walk into the kitchen before he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You sure you didn't bring any dessert? You taste pretty sweet to me."

He turned her around and kissed her as he pulled her body into his. His hot eager lips didn't help her at all with the throbbing between her thighs that hadn't gone away all day.

"Rick, I'm really trying to be good right now. Carl's just on the other side of that wall and it's taking everything in me not to throw you on the couch right now. Why did you have to wear that shirt? It looks really good on you."

"You want me to take it off?"

"Carl, how are those rolls looking?" Michonne asked as she turned on her heels and sped into the kitchen.

Rick smirked at her and checked out her ass as she retreated to the kitchen a bit flustered.

By 9pm Carl was full showered and in bed. The holiday weekend was still having an affect on him. Rick was glad that his son had gone to bed early because he wasn't done making Michonne squirm. He leaned into her and kissed her on her neck.

"You still squeezing your thighs together?" He asked low and rugged

"Why do you have to make your voice like that?" She asked as she squeezed her thighs together tighter

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes."

"You know I can help with that."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Come on back to my room. I'll show you."

He got up and held his hand out to her. She looked up at him and took a deep breath as she grabbed his hand for him to lead her to his room.

"What about Carl?"

"Don't worry about him. He's knocked out. Just don't scream my name too loud."

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked as she shook her head and watched him close the door.

"You just be concerned about what I'm gonna do with you."

He locked it, just in case and walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. Michonne watched him as he sat down and took off his shirt. He stared at her with animalistic lust filled eyes. Although she had been craving him all day, the look he was giving her had her rethinking her readiness.

"Come here Michonne."

She took a deep breath and walked to him and stood in front of him. He opened his legs and pulled her closer to him. He placed her hands on his shoulders and began to unbutton her jeans.

"Your ass looks amazing in the jeans by the way."

"You like my jeans? Or my ass?"

"Both. One more than the other."

He helped her out of her shoes and then continued with removing her jeans. He kept her panties on. He liked the color of the lace against her skin. He wondered if her bra was the same color and he wasn't disappointed when he removed her top and saw that it was.

"I like this bra too, but it has to go."

Standing in front of Rick in only her panties with her hands still on his shoulders, she wasn't sure what to do. She looked into his eyes and tried to find his plan for her within his blue gaze.

He placed kisses along her belly while his hand caressed one of her breasts.

"Don't get too loud now." he quietly commanded

"Rick." She whispered

He slowly let his finger trace the outline of her soaked panties. He started at her waistband and down her bikini line and farther down until he was touching the wet spot of the fabric. She moved her hands up to take hold of his hair and then she felt his finger slide into her. She drew in a sharp breath as he began to slowly work her over with his finger. He moved his mouth up and used his tongue to lick her hardened nipples. Just when she thought she couldn't feel any better, he added another finger and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her knees went weak.

Rick wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her up them spun her around to lay her on the bed. Before she could catch her breath Rick had her panties off and his head between her legs.

He moaned into her as his tongue traced the inside of her opening. His thumb never left her clit. He wanted desperately to see, hear, feel and taste her cum. He didn't have to wait long.

She broke to pieces.

"Mmmmm. Rick. Fuck"

He kissed her thigh as he moved up her body then her breasts then her neck. He kissed her on the lips and she could taste herself on his tongue.

"Best dessert in town." He whispered as he began to unbuckle and pull down his pants. He was painfully hard and knew only the deepest part of Michonne's pussy could alleviate his aching. He pushed into her and sighed at her warmth and tightness. She gasped as he entered her and her legs shook at the delightful sensation of him filling her. He sped up his strokes at the feel of her tightening around him.

"I missed this. You feel so good. Rick! Rick!"

After four days of making Michonne scream, Rick knew how loud she could get and he knew the telltale signs when she was close. He wanted to watch her exquisite face as she broke apart again but he didn't need her waking the neighbors. So he kissed her hard and deep to muffle and swallow her moans. Her hand held his lower back as she tried to help push him in deeper. He was five strokes into his deep strokes when he felt her throbbing around him. The back of her head dug into the mattress and her whole body trembled as Rick brought her to an orgasm that washed over her body in cool waves. He did get towatch her exquisite face and it turned out to be his undoing. With his face buried in her neck, he came hard deep inside of her with a satisfying grunt followed by a satiated sigh.

Michonne kissed his shoulder and Rick lifted his head to gaze into his favorite pair of brown eyes.

"I hope that helps to stop you from squeezing your thighs together all day."

"For now, but what about tomorrow."

"I guess I'll just have to help you again tomorrow then."

"You just couldn't wait to get me in your bed, could you?"

"Nope. You look good in it. You should stay all night."

They moved up on the bed and got under the covers. Snuggling into each other's warmth. Rick ran his hand up her smooth arm as she laid her head on his chest.

"You're either very persuasive or I'm really presumptuous. I brought a bag with me. It's in my car."

"As much as I'd like to think I'm persuasive, I think you're just smart. And you wanted to be in my bed."

"You're a bit cocky too. Turn the light off so we can go to sleep."

Rick reached over and turned the lamp off. He kissed Michonne on the forehead and then closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Michonne."

"Goodnight Rick. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

Michonne woke the next day to an empty house but she could smell the sweet aroma of coffee brewing. She made her way to the kitchen to see the warm pot of coffee and a note beside it with a key on top.

 _I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and sexy sleeping in my bed. I had to get Carl to school and I have an early day. I brought your bag in and made you a lunch. It's in the fridge. Use the key to up. Have a good day. Rick_

She smiled at the way he took care of her. She made some toast to eat with her coffee and then went to take a shower. She took her time in the shower allowing the warm water to relax her muscles and prepare her mind for the day ahead. Ricks shower was a bit larger than hers and had a bench seat so she sat and shaved her legs with his razor and sniffed his soap. It smelled good, but without him it didn't smell as good.

She made her way back into the bedroom to her bag. The clothes she wore yesterday were folded on top of her overnight bag which Rick had placed in his leather chair by his bed. She dressed and did her hair. She made the bed before she grabbed her lunch and was out the door.

* * *

"Rick, climbing trees has never been one of my strong suits. As a matter of fact, I might be a tad bit afraid of heights."

"That's too bad Shane. Just go to your happy place and get those cameras set up. We only have 48 hours to have them checked out of the station."

"And what if we don't see anything on the cameras?"

"Then I guess you'll get your stakeout."

* * *

"Hey Michonne, how's it going?"

"Hey Maggie. It's going good, no complaints. Trying to get all this stuff together for court tomorrow. Got 5 cases. I'll be across the street all day tomorrow. Hopefully yoga tonight will relax me enough to get through it. I guess that could be a complaint" Michonne said chuckling.

"Will see. I think Rosita's in love now so she might start taking it easy on us."

"In love? Who's the lucky guy?"

"I forgot you skipped out early on New Year's Eve. She showed up on the arm of some big red haired guy. He's loud, but funny as hell. A paramedic in town."

"Go ahead and answer your phone. I have to get this paperwork over to Deanna. I'll see you after work."

"See you later Maggie. Michonne Anthony"

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Did you sleep alright?"

"So good, I didn't hear you and Carl this morning. Y'all must have been tiptoeing around the house."

"Naw, you were just knocked out. I've been known to have that effect on women. I even kissed you on your forehead and tapped you on the butt. You didn't stir."

"Remember what I said about you being cocky?"

"Just honest"

"Well you did put it down. Like always. Thanks for the lunch too. I'm about to eat it." She said as she opened the lunch bag and started peering at its contents.

"No problem. I have to feed you to keep your strength up. Right?"

Michonne rolled her eyes at his use of the same words she said to him.

"Did Carl say anything about me staying over? I know he noticed my car in the driveway."

"He was fine with it. Said it's cool."

"I'll return your key later, I couldn't find a place to hide it on your porch. I'm going to yoga tonight so it might be tomorrow."

"Keep it. It's yours."

"Really, a key to your house?"

"Why not? I don't want you ringing the doorbell whenever you come over. Look I gotta go. Enjoy your lunch and call me when you get home tonight."

"Okay. Bye" Michonne whispered into the phone after Rick hung up. She was shocked that he gave her a key and when she looked at everything he packed in

her lunch, she was overcome with emotion when she saw the Big Kat bar on the bottom.

* * *

Two days later the 48 hours of camera footage didn't produce any tangible evidence. The video showed a group of people hanging out on the property, but their faces were too distorted in the black and white images to make out any likenesses. The most important information that was discovered was the number of people in the group and the time of their arrival and departure from the property.

"Well alright, stakeout here we come. I'm in charge of snacks." Shane said excitedly.

"It's not really a stakeout Shane, we're just going to wait by the entrance gate for them to come out. There's only one way in and out so they'll be easy to catch."

"So chips jerky and sodas, great Friday night fun."

"If you say so. Hopefully it won't last long. I've got better thangs I'd rather be doing that sitting around in the dark with you eating snacks and trying to catch a bunch of idiots."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well let's get our stuff together then."

"Okay. Let me call Michonne. Carl and I were supposed to go over to her place tonight."

"Michonne Anthony"

"Hey Michonne, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to cancel tonight. Shane and I have to go out to Mr. Duncan's property and catch the people who have been trespassing."

"Rick, you don't have to apologize for doing your job. I understand. What are you going to do with Carl while you're out?"

"I'll talk to Morgan, so if he can hang out with Duane."

"How about you drop him off at my office after you pick him up from school and I can take him home with me. I'd rather have him by himself than neither of you."

"You sure?"

"I don't mind at all. We can catch up and you can go catch the bad guys."

"Okay then. We'll see you in a bit."

A few hours later and Rick was dropping Carl off at Michonne's office. He was all too eager and excited to be spending some time in an actual lawyers office.

"Thank you for doing this. I should be done sometime after midnight. Maybe 1."

"It's no problem, right Carl. We'll eat loaded nachos and watch movies. I have an extra bed for him to sleep in. We're good. Do your thing."

"Alright. I'll call you when I'm on my way. Carl, you be good."

"Here, just let yourself in. I'll be in the bed when you get there." She handed him a key and kissed him. "You be good out there."

* * *

"Man you telling me that high school Rick, would have had a chance with Michonne? Not a chance. Do you remember what you looked like in high school? All scrawny and quiet and shit. You were lucky to get Lori. I think she felt sorry for you."

"She might have, but I think Michonne would have liked nice guy high school Rick. She likes nice guy grown man Rick. We could take a poll around town about how the girls felt about you in high school."

"Nice guy? She hasn't talked to Spencer lately. He wouldn't call you anything close to nice. I think he's still traumatized about the Montana's. Tommy Montana is hung like a horse, but you have to lift his belly to see it."

"Shane, don't put those images in my head. I remember my first time out there. I couldn't find anywhere to look. They were having a party and no one had clothes on. Mr. Harris our old gym teacher was there. I went home and watched about 10 hours of cartons to try to get that sight out of my head."

"That's ruff man. He was a hairy ass dude. How much longer we gotta be out here?"

"I thought you were all excited about having a stakeout."

"I was, but I ate all the snacks and now I'm bored."

"The video has them leaving in about 15 minutes. We'll just cut them off whenthey try to get out the gate. They got nowhere to go. The bus is just down the hill, we'll need it to get all these knuckleheads to the station"

* * *

"Good job Grimes, Walsh. Get all them booked and fingerprinted. Looks like one is really young. His parents will need to come pick him up. The rest are old enough to stay till the morning."

"Ya'll understand you were trespassing on private property, right?

"What does it matter? We weren't hurting nobody."

"What's your name kid?"

"Dwight. Why?"

"Why the kid, little brother; babysitting or something? "

"No, just some kid that likes to sneak out and hang out with us."

"Hey kid why are you hanging out with all these older kids?"

"They're my friends. Why do you care?"

"Because you're 10 years old. Do your parents even know you're out running the streets?"

"They don't care, probably don't even know I'm gone."

"What's your name kid?"

"Ron Anderson"

"Says here you live at…. shit. You're Pete's son?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Patterson, take him back to interrogation room 3. Call his parents so they can come pick him up."

"You know that kid?" Shane asked Rick

"They live next door to Michonne. His dad is the asshole that we found drunk on her porch one night."

"Shit. Kids got a rough life. His parents might not even know he's gone."

"It's 12:30 in the morning. What good parent doesn't know where their 10 year old is at this time?

"Grimes, I've called the Anderson's three times, no ones picking up. You want me to move him to a cell?"

"No, thanks Patterson. I'll go by the house."

* * *

Rick had been pounding on the door of the Anderson's house for 10 minutes before the porch light came on and a sleepy and disheveled Jessie opened the door.

"Rick? I'm sorry Deputy Grimes." She amended as she noticed his uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"Jessie, who the hell is it?" Pete staggered up behind Jessie to see who was at the door. "Well if it isn't our favorite sheriffs deputy. What can we do for you Grimes?"

"I'm here about your boy. Have you seen him lately?"

"Ron? Yeah he went to bed hours ago." Jessie said

"Sorry deputy looks like there was no reason for you to come by. We know where our kid is, do you know where yours is?" Pete said snidely

"You sure about that cause we got him down at the station for trespassing. Ya'll need to go pick him up."

"Jessie go check Ron's room, he's sleeping. There's gotta be some mistake."

Jessie retreated quickly to Ron's room hoping to see him sleeping, but when she opened the door she was met with an empty bed and Ron nowhere in sight.

"Pete! He's not there, he's not in the bed."

"Ya'll go pick him up from the station. Keep a better eye on your kid in the future."

Before he had walked next door to Michonne's house he heard Jessie yelling at Pete to stay with Sam since he was too drunk to go get Ron. As Rick placed the key in the lock to get in the house she heard her tires screeching as she sped off towards the station. He quietly entered the dark house and took off his boots at the door as he locked the door behind him. He made his way to the guest bedroom and opened the door slightly to see Carl sleeping peacefully in the bed surrounded by comic books. He closed the door silently and then made his way towards Michonne. He hadn't been wrapped up in her arms for a few nights and it was torturing him. He wanted to bury his face into her neck and fall asleep to her soft breathing. He opened her bedroom door and started to peel away his clothes as he made his way over to the bed. Clad in only his boxers, he climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around Michonne's waist. He kissed her shoulder and pulled her tighter into him. He deeply inhaled her scent as she moaned at his tight embrace.

"I'm glad you're here. Did everything go okay?"

"We rounded them all up. Bunch of kids. You're nice and warm. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad things went well. I missed you." She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed his palm.

"You and Carl have fun?"

"We did. Nachos and movies was a blast. That's all I can tell you though since you're not in the club."

"The club huh? How do you get in this club of ya'll's?" He asked sleepily

"We'll can talk about it later. You need to sleep. Goodnight Rick."

Michonne fell back to sleep not to long after to the sound of Rick breathing into her hair and his body pressed into her back as his arm was still wrapped around her.

* * *

The morning came all too soon for Rick who opened his eyes to the sun shining through the curtains of Michonne's bedroom. He took a deep breath and rolled out of bed making his way to the bathroom. After a shower he put on some jeans and a t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen where he saw Michonne and Carl in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey dad. Michonne is teaching me how to make cinnamon rolls from scratch."

"Oh yeah? Is that what that smell is?"

"Good morning." Michonne said as she handed Rick a cup of coffee and kissed him on the lips. "They won't be ready for 20 more minutes, but I can make you

some eggs or something in the mean time."

"I'm alright. This coffee will do for now. Thank you." He said as he lifted the cup to her. "So Carl, Michonne was telling me about some club you two started. How do I get in?"

Carl looked at Michonne who winked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Funny dad. It's a comic book club and you're just not cool enough."

Rick clutched his chest feigning hurt.

"Sorry Rick, only cool kids allowed." Michonne said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna go read more of my comic while the cinnamon rolls are cooking. Call me when they're done." Carl said as he left them alone in the kitchen.

"We picked up Pete and Jessie's kid last night."

"He was one of the trespassers? How old is he?"

"10. They had no idea he was even out of the house."

"Wow. That's awful. That whole family needs help."

"Enough about that. How do I get in one your clubs?" Rick asked in his deep sexy voice that he knew Michonne couldn't resist. He held her by the waist before resting his hand on her ass and giving it a squeeze.

"Well there's the Multiple O club, you can join. We meet tonight. You can try out and see if you have what it takes."

"Oh, I got what it takes. I'll be president before the nights over."


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you sure we should be braking into Ricks house?" Sasha asked nervously

"I'm not breaking in. I'm using my key."

"But he doesn't know you're here?"

"No. And he won't until later. Besides what's the point of having a key if I need permission to use it?"

"Alright fine. Let's just get this over with."

"He won't be home until tonight so we have plenty of time."

"Where do you want to do this?"

"I don't know. What do you think about the bedroom or I know. We'll use the study. There's a chair in there that will be perfect. Come on."

"This is perfect. The whole room says Rick. It's kind of dark but that's okay. I'll set up the lighting; you go get your props. Get dolled up. He's gonna love this."

Michonne exited to the bedroom to change and do her makeup, nothing too heavy, mascara and her favorite red lipstick. She had curled her hair two days before so her locs hung in loose ringlets against her shoulders. She returned to Sasha shortly after grabbing her props. Sasha had finished setting up the lighting and the tripod and was just waiting on Michonne to return.

When she finally returned she was in her satin robe and was carrying Ricks sheriff's hat. She also had a grey metal box in her hand.

"What's in the box?"

"Ricks python." She said with a smile

"I thought he kept that thing in his pants." Sasha said laughing.

"Funny Sasha. Don't make me regret asking you to help me."

"You know I'm just playing. I've heard about this thing from Daryl. It's almost as well known as Rick."

"It's almost as beautiful as Rick. He loves it. You should see the way he holds it."

"Do you know what you're doing with that thing?"

"Yes. It's not loaded. Don't worry. Rick showed me how to use it. He doesn't like my bat, wanted me consider a gun. It's a powerful weapon, but I like to swing things."

"Well let me see what you're wearing."

Michonne removed her robe to reveal a white lace bra and panties that looked magnificent against her smooth glistening dark skin.

"Damn Michonne. You're gonna make me switch sides. Those heels are doing great things for your legs. I don't know if Rick will be able to handle this picture."

"He handles me just fine, he's going to love it. Let's get started.

* * *

February's weather was all over the place. One day you needed your coat the next day you didn't. Rick and Michonne didn't mind much. When they were together they barely noticed the outside temperature. The cold meant they wrapped themselves tighter around each other. The nights it was warmer they just slept without clothes under a thin sheet, still wrapped around each other. Michonne slept at Rick's house most nights that he had Carl. He even cleared out a few drawers in his dresser for her. He loved the nights when he got to come home to Michonne and Carl in the kitchen talking or her helping him with his homework or him helping her cook dinner.

Tonight was one of those nights except when he walked in he smelled chocolate instead of dinner.

"Hey dad. Michonne's teaching me how to make her famous brownies. I'm gonna give them to mom for Valentine's Day."

"I'm sure she'll love them. When is Valentine's Day anyway?"

"It's tomorrow dad. Don't you remember? Moms picking me up from school tomorrow. I've got all my cards ready for the party at school. It's after the math test. Fractions. I hate fractions."

"He's been eating some of the chocolate we used for the brownies."

"I can see that." Rick said smiling as he walked over to Michonne and kissed her hello.

"He said he needed a gift for his mom. What woman doesn't love chocolate? Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. He said he needed help with fractions too. We broke out the measuring cups and got to baking. My grandmother taught me the same way."

"You are amazing." Rick whispered as he kissed her on her neck

"Did you really forget about Valentine's Day? I know we haven't talked about doing anything. Maybe we can grab takeout bring it back here. We can make it romantic and light some candles."

"I've been so busy at work, I'm sorry I haven't really thought about it. We can go out if you want."

"It's probably too late to get reservations anywhere. I don't mind staying here. Besides" she began to whisper in his ear "if we stay here, we don't have to wear any clothes."

"I like that plan." Rick said as he patted Michonne on the butt.

"Go wash up while I start dinner. Carl are you helping me with dinner too, or have you taken your chefs hat off already?"

"Yeah, I'll help. What are we making?"

* * *

"Do you and Rick have plans for tonight?"

"Nothing fancy, just a quiet dinner at his place. What about you?"

"A fancy dinner in the city with Ralph."

"Who's Ralph Andrea?"

"A new guy I met not too long ago. Very handsome. Very big feet."

"I hope they match his kindness and personality."

"I'll find out more tonight. I got you a gift. Don't open it without Rick though. It's for both of you."

"Knowing you the way I do, I'll save my thanks for after we open it."

"Here, this is for you." Michonne handed her a pink heart shaped tin.

"These better be your brownies. If my date doesn't go well, I'll need them."

* * *

"This is so much better than eating at some overpriced crowded restaurant."

"I'd have to agree. The dress code is definitely better." Rick rasped

Rick and Michonne sat at his kitchen table eating dinner by candlelight. They had picked up Italian take out to eat and Rick lit candles to enhance the ambiance. Although not completely nude they were sans clothes only donned in their underwear. They both enjoyed the view of the others skin bathed in the flicker of the candlelight.

"It's definitely distracting." Michonne said as she scanned the muscles of Rick's chest and stomach.

"That it is." Rick said as he hungrily ran his eyes over the length of Michonne's body. He reached out and grabbed her leg placing her foot on his lap. He started rubbing her foot in hopes of hearing her lovely moans.

"YOU are distracting. Hmmm."

"So you really don't want to do anything for your birthday? I have 3 weeks to plan something."

"No. I don't want you making a big fuss about it. It's just a day."

"It's your birthday. I'm very grateful for that day. Can I at least make you dinner? Whatever you want. I'll make it."

"Dinner would be nice. He said as he picked up her other foot and started massaging it. "Surprise me. You know I'll love whatever you make."

"Yeah I know. Aren't you and Carl going be spending all day and night together?"

"Yeah we are. I'm picking him up early on Friday from school and we'll be hanging out. Just us guys. We can do dinner the night before on Thursday. We can have a birthday sleepover."

"Is that right, Mr. President? A sleepover? Will we be doing any sleeping?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Do I get to give you birthday licks?"

"Which kind?"

"It's your birthday. Whichever ones you want. You've got some time to think about it."

"I'll let you know which ones." Rick said even though he had already made his decision.

"Oh I almost forgot. Andrea gave us a Valentine's gift. She said we had to open it together."

Michonne got up to retrieve the red wrapped rectangular box. Rick watched her walk away. Her pink lace thong giving him a delectable view of her cheeks as they jiggled as she walked out of the room. Rick cleared the table while she was gone, leaving only the candles.

She returned shortly and handed the box to him. He took the box and placed it on the table. He grabbed her by her hips and peppered kisses along her belly. He ran his fingers across the lace that lay on her hips. Then he lifted her up to sit her on the table, his head conveniently positioned between her knees. Michonne closed her eyes at his proximity and bit her bottom lip.

Allowing her curiosity to get the best of her, she inhaled and focused on the gift.

"Let's open this." She said as she picked up the box

Rick exhaled and took the box from her. He tore off the paper and started to smile as he looked up at a confused Michonne. She couldn't see what it was and wondered about Rick's expression.

"What is it?"

"This should be fun." He held up the box to her as he licked his bottom lip. "Edible body paint"

"Andrea" Michonne said as she shook her head

"You are the perfect canvas. You need to take those off though. I need to create a masterpiece." Rick said with a devilish grin.

"Rick."

"Take them off Michonne."

"Yes Mr. president."

Rick laid out all the paints; a set of five colors and opened all of them. He didn't bother with the brush figuring he'd have more fun finger painting on Michonne's body. Michonne's bra and panties fell to the floor.

She stood in front of him and watched as he dipped his finger in the first jar. He ran the paint along her neck in a zigzag line. He used a different color to draw hearts around her areolas he drew a stick figure on her stomach.

"Your art teacher would be so proud." She said while giggling.

"Shhh I'm in the zone now."

"What are you drawing? It tickles."

"You'll see in a minute. Oh, you made me mess up."

Rick started to lick off his mistake to the delight of Michonne.

"That's pretty good. You wanna taste some?"

"Yeah."

Rick dipped his finger in one of the jars and brought it up to Michonne's mouth. She readily accepted his sample twirling her tongue around the tip of it and then closing her mouth to encase it and suck the paint off his finger with a throaty moan.

"Art class is over!" Rick declared

With Michonne still sucking on his finger he used his other hand to caress her folds between her legs while he "erased" the artwork from her belly and neck. He left the hearts for last because he wanted to take his time with her breasts and nipples. With every swipe of his tongue on her body he could feel her get wetter.

She grabbed his shoulders and braced herself for what he was about to do. He erased the heart around her left nipple and began to lick it. First with the tip of his tongue and then he ran the entire length of his tongue up and down her nipple. When he felt her tremble, he opened his mouth wide and began to suck on it as he slipped two fingers inside of her. He knew he had worked her up pretty good and it wouldn't take her long to crumble around his fingers.

"Rick! Yes! Fuck! I... ahhhh"

With his finger free from her mouth and her coming down from her first orgasm, he blew out the candles on the table and moved them to the counter before he stood up removing his boxers and guiding Michonne to bend over on the kitchen table. He took his hard length in his hand and rubbed it along her dripping wet opening. He eased into her slowly only torturing himself in the process.

"Damn Michonne. Shit!"

His brain wouldn't let him put a sentence together. She felt too good, warm, wet and tight. He started to move in and out of her. Grabbing her hips and sometimes rubbing on her ass, he wanted to speed up but he needed to slow down. He pulled out leaving only the tip in. He thought that was a good idea until Michonne started to squeeze her muscles around it.

"You like that?" She asked when she heard his breathing become shaky.

"Fuck. Yes I do. I'm trying to make this last Michonne. You're not making it easy."

Michonne pulled the chair over with her foot and propped her right foot in the seat. Rick felt himself get deeper inside her with her new position

"Why Rick? You want to fuck me hard and fast, just do it. Fuck me hard Rick."

Rick squeezed her hips and took a deep breath before his left hand took hold of her shoulder and he went to work. His dick stroked her with precision, deep and long. He hit her spot every single time. He knew it by the way she was screaming his name and her legs were shaking. When it was just about all he could stand he moved his hand from her shoulder and grabbed a fistful of her locs. He tugged just enough to have her reach her peak. In no time she was pulsing around his length; quivering and trying desperately to hold onto the table.

Rick followed suit as he moved his hands back to her hips to have something to hold on to before he collapsed to the floor. He released deep inside of her burying his face into her back. Once he was aware of where he was he trailed kisses down her spine as he removed himself from her, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"We gotta make sure we thank Andrea."

"We will. Let's get in the bed. I think we have a club meeting in a few hours Mr. president."


	23. Chapter 23

"Ma'am, the fine for trespassing is $160. You can pay the whole amount now or we can set up an installment plan. We can do three or four easy monthly payments."

"I'll pay the whole thing today."

"Okay. $160. Will that be cash?"

Jessie paid for the fine that Ron had received for trespassing a month earlier. Ever since then she made sure that she checked his room every two hours. She was losing sleep and losing patients with her husband who seemed to want ignore any problems the family had and find solace at the bottom of a bottle, sometimes two bottles.

Today Pete was sober enough to drive her to the station although he didn't want to go in, insisting that he stay in the car and wait. He was looking around the active street at all the people coming and going in and out of the station and the courthouse. He soon spotted Rick walking down the sidewalk. Pete seethed with anger. He hated Rick, with his walk and his talk and the way he walked around as if he could do no wrong. He especially hated the way his wife looked at him. As he watched him walk farther down the sidewalk, he saw Jessie walking towards him.

"Deputy Grimes, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you Mrs. Anderson? The family?"

"Oh we're okay. I was just here paying Ron's fine. I grounded him until I think he knows better, and he's not very happy about it."

"You know Mrs. Anderson there are lots of resources that the county provides for families like yours. Here take this card and call Dr. Cloyd. She works with families who are dealing with a lot of issues. I'm sure she could help ya'll out. Or just you. Sometimes we just need someone to talk to."

"Thank you Deputy Grimes. I think I will. Trying to do it by myself is getting a bit hard."

Pete witnessed the exchange and saw red. He assumed Rick was handing his wife his card with his number so she could call him.

Jessie tucked the card into her purse and said bye to Rick. She had a smile on her face as she entered the car and joined an annoyed Pete.

"You get everything taken care of?"

"Yep. $160 fine. What are we gonna do about him Pete? He's only 10 and already sneaking out the house. You're drunk half the time. I can't do this by myself. I need help. You need help. We do."

"Is that what Deputy Grimes told you, that we need help? He can stay out of our fucking business. This is my family and we're just fine.

* * *

"Rosita, your class is awesome. My boyfriend is considering buying you flowers."

"TMI Andrea." Sasha said.

"What, like her flexible ass doesn't use some of these moves in the bedroom."

"Uhh, thank you. I'm glad you enjoy the class. Ya'll have a good night." Rosita said as she walked away.

"So you're still with Ralph?" Michonne asked Andrea

"Yeah, I think he might be the one. Or the one for now."

"So Michonne, Friday is the big day huh?" Sasha asked

"What happens Friday? Andrea and Maggie asked together as they looked at Michonne.

"She didn't tell you two?"

"Thanks Sasha. I was trying to not tell loose lips over here." She pointed to Andrea

"What about me? I can keep a secret." Maggie stated.

"Okay, fine. Last month Sasha helped me take some pictures for Rick's birthday."

"Pictures? Like nude pictures?" Andrea asked intrigued.

"No. Sexy, buy not nude."

"You little vixen! I knew you had it in you. When are you going to give them to him?"

"It's just one, Andrea. And I'm going to surprise him with it Friday morning."

"Sasha, I might need your services for some pictures for Glenn."

"Anytime. I'm thinking of posing on Daryl's bike, except I would be completely nude."

"And I'm the vixen?" Michonne asked as she looked between Andrea and Sasha.

* * *

The workday just would not end for Rick. If it wasn't one thing it was another. It seemed everyone picked the day before his birthday to forget how to do things. He was just about to close his door on the whole station when Daryl and Shane walked in.

"Close the damn door behind you."

"Day not going good Grimes?" Shane asked

"Don't ask. I just want to hide out in here for these last two hours and hope nothing comes up to keep me from leaving on time."

"You know what you need? A drink. We can grab one after work. I know you'll be spending your birthday with Carl tomorrow. We can do adult stuff tonight."

"Naw Shane, he's doing adult stuff with Michonne tonight. I don't think drinks with us can compete with that." Daryl smirked

"You're right about that. Sorry Shane I've got other plans."

"Shit. Why can't I find a woman like that? Make you WANT to spend time with them. I keep getting the ones that want to talk all the damn time. I can't be around that all day. I need peace and quiet. Unless I'm making them scream my name."

"And that's why you'll always be single. T-dogs back from his honeymoon. Ask him how to get a girl. You know Rick ain't talking."

"I sure ain't. Did y'all want something?"

"Nope. Just noticed that everyone seemed to be batshit crazy today, not knowing how to do shit."

"Thought we'd check on you to make sure you weren't about to knock someone's teeth out." Daryl said

"With the sheriff out, it all falls on me. I'm trying hard not to, but Monroe looks like he's got 3 too many teeth in his head." Rick said as he looked at the closed door and flexed his hand.

"He's always gonna be on your shit list. Poor dude." Shane said

"He needs to learn to do his job better. As a matter of fact, when you see him, tell him to go to the courthouse and be in Judge Galloway's courtroom. They need someone over there today."

"Galloway? He does animal control cases right?" Shane asked

"Yep."

"I was in his courtroom one time. He had old lady Fitzgerald in there for hoarding cats. I think they found about 70 in her house. The smell in that courtroom was something awful. I sneezed for 3 days straight. I hate cats to this day. Not as much as you hate Monroe though."

"So what are you and Carl gonna get into tomorrow? Isn't it a school day tomorrow?" Shane asked Rick.

"I'm picking him up early. We're doing batting cages, maybe some go-carts. Guy stuff as he said."

"Oh yeah. That sounds like fun. Some father son bonding time."

"You wanna join us?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Michonne rushed over to Ricks house to start on his birthday dinner. She had planned to make brown sugar salmon with red potatoes and green beans. Simple but filling, kind of like Rick. She thought about making a whole cake, but since it was just the two of them she settled for chocolate chip cookies since he wasn't much of a cake guy anyway. She did buy a cupcake from the bakery so he'd have something to blow the candle out with.

She smiled when she thought about how this bow legged man had just waltz into her life and completely changed it. She hadn't been looking for anything close to a relationship and she ended up with not just that, but one of the best friendships she's ever had. Rick quietly made his way into her heart and she couldn't see herself without him. Carl was there too, tugging at her heartstrings with his blue eyes and cute face. Those two guys had seemingly whispered love into her ear and it toppled her over into falling in love with them.

This birthday dinner wasn't just a way to celebrate Rick's birthday, it was a way to celebrate the day that welcomed the wonderful Rick Grimes into the world.

The sound of the front door opening caused Michonne to be startled out of her loving thoughts of the Grimes guys. She smiled when Rick walked into the kitchen to greet her.

"It smells good in here." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and took a deep breath. "You smell even better."

His beard made her giggle as it tickled her skin. She turned around in his embrace to face him.

"You look like you had a hard day."

"I did. The only thing that got me through it, was knowing I was coming home to you."

She looked up at him and kissed him deeply, allowing him to back her up against the counter. She moaned as their tongues met and his hands found their place along her ass. She broke the kiss to collect her thoughts.

"How do you feel now?"

"90% better."

"What would make it 100%?" She asked wondering what she had missed

"If you weren't wearing so many clothes." He said as his lips found her neck and his hand begain to snake under her shirt.

"We'll get to that soon enough." She told him as she removed his hand. "Go hop in the shower and dinner will be ready when you get out."

She watched as Rick seemed to almost stomp his way to his bedroom. Mad that she wasn't feeding his insatiable appetite for her at that moment. If he only knew how hard it was for her to deny him; her appetite just as insatiable as his. But she didn't cook this meal for nothing and like she said, they'd get to it soon enough.

Twenty minutes later and Michonne was putting the finishing touches on the table. Both their plates were made and she had just finished pouring some bourbon for Rick when he walked in and cleared his throat to try to get her attention. She turned around to the sound of him to see him standing there with his towel wrapped low around his waist.

"Rick?"

"I thought I'd wear my birthday suit to dinner."

She shook her head at him. He knew she couldn't resist him standing there still damp from his shower. Nothing but a towel and opportunity between them. She took a deep breath to steady her voice.

"It's your birthday, you can wear whatever you want. You ready to eat?"

He looked at her with a fierce hungry gaze and a devilish smile.

"Dinner Rick. Sit and let's eat."

"Fine."

Dinner went just as Michonne wanted it to go. Rick was full and happy and a little bit buzzed from the bourbon.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I want to spend the rest of the night in my bed."

"Like I said, it's your birthday."

They quickly made their way down the hall to Rick's room. As they entered his room, he removed his towel and then removed Michonne's clothes for her.

"I can take off my own clothes."

"My birthday, remember?"

"I didn't forget."

Rick walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets. He motioned for her to get in. She climbed into the bed never taking her eyes off of him. Once in the bed she sat with her back against the headboard. Her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands to her sides resting on the mattress.

Rick looked down at her and smiled. She tried to keep her eyes locked with his but him standing there without a towel made it hard to resist glancing down towards the birthday boys manhood. His smile widened when he saw her looking and smiling at what was in front of her. He made his way over to her and grabbed her by the ankles. He pulled her legs apart and settled himself in the space between her legs, resting his head in her lap while his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You are so silly."

"I'm the birthday boy."

"A spoiled one at that." Michonne told him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Rick settled himself deeper into her lap as he moaned at her relaxing touch.

"It's your fault if I am."

"So this is what you want to do?"

"Right now it is. This is one of my favorite places to lay my head."

"What are the others?"

"Here." He touched her stomach.

"Here." He touched her breast.

"Rick."

He moved his hand to her thigh and ran his thumb up and down it from her knee to the crease where her leg meets her hip. His touch was almost hypnotizing to the both of them.

"Michonne."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the dinner, the cookies. I don't know, just thinking about me for my birthday. It's been a while since I've had someone to spend it with besides Carl."

"You don't have to thank me Rick. You deserve it. You're my favorite. I loved doing this for you. You don't get your gift until tomorrow though."

"Not even if I ask nicely?"

"Nope."

"Please Michonne. Can I have my gift now?" He teasingly pleaded.

"No. You have to wait until tomorrow."

"What if I do this?" He moved his head to the left and tickled her clit with his nose.

"You can do that all you want. It's still no."

"What about this?" He covered her clit with the top of his tongue and made circles on the sensitive skin.

She shook her head no slowly. Not trusting her voice to keep her resolve.

"What about this?" He used his right hand to spread her left leg out and bend her knee then he began sucking on her clit before inserting his fingers into her hot opening.

"Rick! Oh god! Fuck!" She trembled and she clinched the sheets as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Rick smiled into her thigh as he kissed his way up her body.

"Not even now?"

"I didn't realize you played so dirty, it's still a no. Besides, I'm the one who's supposed to be giving the birthday licks." She panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Can't blame me for trying."

When the clock struck midnight and it was officially Rick's birthday, Michonne walked into his bedroom carrying the single cupcake that she bought from the bakery. She placed one candle through the top and lit it before she began singling happy birthday to him.

Rick could only look on in awe as this beautiful woman walked over to him naked and singing. After showing off her skills with her mouth and tongue, he was surprised she had more tricks up her sleeves.

" _Happy birthday to youuuuu_. Don't forget to make your wish before you blow out the candle."

Rick laughed as Michonne stands with her arms out in front of her holding his birthday cupcake for him to blow out. He takes a breath and closes his eyes in thought before he blows out the candle.

"I hope it was a good one."

Rick grabbed the cupcake from her hand and placed it on the nightstand beside his bed.

"I guess we won't know until it comes true. Can I have my gift now?"

"You'll have it when you wake up, I promise."

"What are we supposed to do until then?"

"It's your birthday, what do you want to do?" Michonne whispered

He answered by pulling her down onto the bed and showing her that SHE was what he wanted to do.

* * *

The next morning Rick woke up alone in the bed. He knew that Michonne had to be at work and she was allowing him to sleep in on his birthday, but he still looked over to her side of the bed. He found a box with a card attached to the top. He lifted his head and reached for the card.

 _Rick_

 _Happy Birthday baby. I think today might be my new favorite day. I hope you like your gift. Enjoy your day._

 _-M-_

He sat up and opened the box. There was tissue paper covering the picture frame. When he peeled it back the image left him speechless. Michonne sitting on top of his study desk with her heeled feet in a wooden chair in front of her. She was wearing his sheriff's hat but her face was still on full display. A sexy white lace bra and matching panty covered the most private areas of her sexy dark chocolate skin. In her right hand she had his python between her legs covering her center. In her left hand she was holding a cherry red sucker. Her mouth was open and her tongue could be seen tasting it. The picture was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever seen outside of the real thing and he couldn't believe she just left it there for him to discover alone. What was he supposed to do with the hard on he was not sporting because of it. He looked over to his clock and saw he had an hour and a half to get Carl, he figured he had enough time to take a cold shower and stop by her office to thank and reprimand her for the gift.

* * *

"You're in a lot of trouble, you know that?

"Rick, what are you doing here?"

"You were just going to leave me with that picture and not expect me to say anything about it." He said as he closed her door.

Her eyes widened as he closed it and she took another inventory of the items on her desk and thought about if she saw the person who shares an office wall with her. Could she be quiet enough?

"So you liked it?"

"Michonne, that is the best gift I've ever gotten. I don't think I'll ever be able to touch my python without thinking about it between your legs."

Michonne wasn't sure what to say. She knew he would like the picture, but not so much that he would make a special trip to her office to thank her.

"I had a lot of fun doing it. Sasha helped me."

"The only reason I don't have you bent over that desk right now is because I have to go pick up Carl, but don't' you worry, I'll thank you properly as soon as I can."

"I look forward to it Mr. president."

Rick held her close to him and kissed her slow and deep. He wished he could rip her clothes off, but his plans said otherwise. He was just so happy to have her in his arms again, even if it had only been hours since they've been apart. He craved her sometimes and just wanted her close.

There was a knock on her door as he pulled apart from her. He walked over to the door and opened it for a waiting client.

"I'll see you later, Michonne."


	24. Chapter 24

Michonne looked at her calendar and marveled at the fact that it was already May. Summer was just around the corner, although the temperature was already reflecting the summer season. Carl was almost out for summer vacation. She would have to ask Rick if they had any plans for camps or trips over the break.

She glanced at the picture of the three of them that she kept on her desk. She missed them. She had just seen them two days ago, but she missed Carl's smile and his million questions. And Rick, she just missed him. She was glad they were coming over for dinner tonight; she needed to see those beautiful blue eyes.

The warm weather called for burgers on the grill and eating outside. She sent her last few emails and checked her agenda for the next day, she'd be in and out of her office all day.

After shutting down her computer, she grabbed her purse and briefcase and headed out the door. She needed to stop at the store to pick up the burger fixings and ice cream.

As she was testing the firmness of the tomatoes she heard someone call her name.

"Michonne, how are you?"

"Jenny, I'm doing good. It's nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good, tired, but good. You picking up stuff for dinner?"

"Yeah, burgers tonight. It's warm enough to fire up the grill now. Just trying to find the right tomatoes."

"Burgers sound perfect for tonight. I'm just roaming the aisles until something inspires me."

"I've been there before. You know why don't you bring your guys over and come have dinner with my house. Carl and Rick will be there. You know Duane and Carl will have a blast with the comics and me and you can talk while Morgan and Rick do what they do."

"Really? That would be great. I really don't have the brain functionality to cook tonight."

"We'd love to have you. We're gonna eat about 7:30. You know where I live right?"

"Should we bring anything?"

"Just your family and your appetite."

* * *

"Carl, we're having guests over for dinner, could you straighten up the comics please."

"Okay. Who's coming over?"

"It's a surprise."

"I didn't realize we would have to share you tonight." Rick said in Michonne's ear as he hugged her.

"It's nothing to worry about. I ran into Jenny at the grocery store and invited her, Morgan and Duane over to eat with us. You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all. Especially since I like them. You know what you're doing out there?"

"I sure do. My skills don't stop when I leave the kitchen."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

"Michonne, these burgers are really good. Turkey you said?" Morgan asked.

"Yep. It's all in the seasoning."

"Is that a secret?"

"Yes it is. I haven't even told Carl."

"Wow. Rick, I was gonna ask if you knew but it looks like Carl trumps you in the secret department." Morgan said amusedly.

"You have no idea. I get left out of so much when it comes to him and her. That's okay though. I'll let them have their secrets."

"Let us?" Michonne asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"So Rick, what day are we going on our fishing trip?" Morgan quickly asked trying to save his friend.

"The first weekend after the kids get out of school. The weather should be nice and the fish should be biting."

"Fishing trip?"

"Oh yeah. The guys get together once a year and go fishing. It's a whole overnight thing with tents and everything. How many of y'all are going this year?" Jenny asked

"7 so far."

"Do y'all catch anything, or is it just a bunch of tall tales and waiting?"

"We catch quite a bit, actually. While we tell our tall tales." Rick winked at her.

"We usually fry it up when they get back." Jenny added

"That sounds good. I haven't had fried fish in so long."

"Fish fry's are Shane's specialty. He takes pride in it."

"Michonne, this backyard is perfect for a fish fry. You mind hosting this year?" Jenny asked her

"As long as you don't clean them here, I don't mind a bit."

The evening went on with the adults discussing the fishing trip more, the upcoming baseball season for the boys and the county fair that was coming up soon.

Michonne learned that Jenny had sold the house she was living in to her landlord about 15 years ago. She was also familiar with the Anderson's since all the boys went to the same school.

"Carl has never said one word about knowing any of their sons. Maybe they run in different circles."

"It's elementary Michonne. How many circles can there be? Most likely he doesn't like them."

"If he's like you, he doesn't."

"Well, that husband is a piece of work. You know he used to be a doctor. His drinking got him in trouble. He's still employed by the hospital, but only on call. Major catastrophes when they need all hands on deck."

Michonne could sense the irritation from Rick at Jenny's mention of Pete. Even with him being referred to as _that husband_. She decided to change the subject.

"If y'all are ready for dessert, I've got some pound cake and some brownies if Carl will share them. I picked up some ice cream at the store too." She said as she rose from the table with Jenny following her.

"I think I can find some room for some pound cake. Rick have you had to let your pants out yet?"

"Not yet. I still get to the gym every week and Michonne works me out pretty good."

"Rick, I heard that!" Michonne yelled from the kitchen

"You know Rick, happiness looks good on you. I'm glad you found someone who brings you some."

"She brings me a lot." Rick said as he looked at Michonne through the kitchen window and smiled.

Two hours later and the Jones family was on their way home with a few leftovers and more brownies that Carl wanted to see them leave with. The younger Grimes retreated back to his comics with one last brownie for the night.

"I think I need to find him a support group to go to. Do they have those for brownie addictions?"

"It's your fault. He was perfectly fine before you showed up with all your chocolate goodness."

"Are you still talking about brownies."

"No." He said as he kissed her lips and used his tongue to taste the goodness that was her neck.

"I've been meaning to tell you how good you look tonight. I like this dress. He slid his hands under her dress and around to the goodness that was her ass."

"You enjoying yourself back there?"

"I was just confirming a suspicion."

"What did you confirm?"

"That there's nothing under your dress."

"It's hot outside. I enjoy the breeze."

"I bet you do. You staying with me tonight?"

"I thought you worked tomorrow?"

"I go in late. You can keep me up all night."

"Working you out?"

"Yep."

"I'll go pack my bag."

* * *

A few hours later Michonne was at Rick's house with her legs draped over Ricks shoulders as a pounded into her. She opened her mouth to scream but quickly closed her lips together as her muffled moan announced her orgasm. Rick lowered her legs to kiss her hastily. He could still feel her walls clinching tightly around him. In one swift move he grabbed her by the waist and pulled out of her before flipping her over onto her hands and knees and entering her again.

"Oh fuck Rick. Shit fuck"

"You like that?"

"Yes! Don't stop! Please don't stop."

He was just about done for when he heard her say please. He needed to hear it one more time before he exploded within her. He pulled out leaving just the tip in. He bent over and kissed her along her back.

"Are you begging?"

"Yes!"

"Say it again."

"Fuck Rick. Please. Please!"

"Please what, Michonne."

"Please fuck me. Please."

He pushed into her and began his rhythmic assault on her wet pussy. She bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes and she felt another orgasm brewing within her. Rick could feel it too, so he reached around to find her clit and the sensation of his touch on her clit sent her spiraling. Rick used his free hand to gently pull her up so that her back was touching his chest. He held on to her tightly with his arm and she reached behind him and to hold on to the back of his neck but she found his curls instead.

"Rick." She whispered

He exploded. She shuddered. They were sweaty and out of breath and spent and blissful happy. They both lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I swear Rick, you just about bring me to tears every time."

"I don't know how good that sounds."

"It's very good. I've never had someone make me feel as good as you do. It's like you wrote the book on how to satisfy me."

"I'd like to think I was just good at reading your clues, your moans."

"You're more than good at it. I'm damn near addicted to you. That can't be healthy. Carl and I will both need support groups."

"I'll need one too cause I was hooked the first time I saw you."

* * *

When morning came Michonne awoke wrapped in Ricks arms. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched her legs and soon felt Ricks arms tighten around her.

"Hmmm. Good morning."

"It's always good when I'm waking up to you."

"You're supposed to be sleeping late."

"Well, you were moving around and I'm sure Carl's ready for breakfast."

"I can make him something to eat."

"No, I'll do it. You go grab a shower. Pancakes will be ready by the time you're done."

"What time are you going in today?"

"Noon. Lori's coming by to pick Carl up about 11."

"I get to meet Lori?"

"If you want to. It's usually just a quick hello and he's out the door. Do you want to?"

"Why not. I think we can get along. We both love the same person. There's no reason for there to be any tension between us."

"Alright. I'll have her come in when she gets here. She'll see your car out there anyway so she'll know you're here."

* * *

Rick watched a little apprehensively as the women embraced. Letting out a silent sigh when he saw genuine smiles on each of their faces.

"Michonne it's so nice to meet you finally. Carl talks about you all the time. I don't think I've ever seen him read so much, even if it is a comic book; I'm grateful."

"It's nice to meet the other half that created him. He's such a neat kid. You and Rick are doing a great job with him."

"Don't sell yourself short. You have a bit of a hand in it too. I've never seen Rick so happy, and I have you to thank for that. That's all I want for him."

Michonne looked back at Rick who was smiling at the women's exchange.

"Isn't this supposed to be awkward? The ex-wife and the new girlfriend?" Michonne asked.

"Not with us. You won me over with those brownies you and Carl made. You make them happy, do I'm happy. You know what, I wish we had met earlier; I could have talked you into getting a booth at the fair in a few weeks. Your brownies would have been a hit. It's too late now, but maybe the baseball fundraiser. Yeah, that would be perfect. I'll let you know all about it later, we have to get going."

"That went really good." Michonne said as she and Rick watched Lori back out of the driveway.

"Why wouldn't it? What's there not to like about you?"

"Come on, you have work to get ready for." She said over her shoulder as Rick followed her into the house.

"It looks like I'm gonna be late today."

"Why? Unless there's a cow in the road somewhere, I'm pretty sure the roads are clear."

"You wearing that dress reminded me that I have presidential duties to tend to."

"Is that right?" She whispered as she turned to him to see his hungry stare. She took a step back as Rick took a step closer to her.

"That's right. Don't try to be quiet now. It's just you and me." He told her as he picked her up by and carried her into his bedroom.

* * *

"So just cause you're interim sheriff, you think you can walk in here whenever you want, huh?"

"Shane, I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it for me."

"I'm just messing with you man. How things going?"

"It's fine. Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. We got your boy Anderson drying out in the tank."

"It's almost 1 in the afternoon. What time did he get brought in?"

"Paperwork said 7:30 this morning. Passed out in his car outside the bar, keys still in his pocket."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Slow day so far. Say man, Andrea wants us to invite the Glenn dude to fish with us. Says he needs more guy friends. Whatever that means."

"That's fine with me. That'll put us at an even number. Michonne said she'd host the fish fry at her house as long as we don't clean the fish there."

"Just like a woman. You did tell her I do all the frying, right?"

"I did Shane. She's leaving that to you. I think she and Jenny are going to handle everything else."

"Well alright. I can't wait. I'm taking bragging rights this year too. There's no way Daryl catches more than me again."

* * *

The fishing trip was finally underway. Eight guys in two cars headed to one of Rick's secret fishing holes, that we swore would be the best place to catch the most fish. Carl and Duane rode with Morgan and Daryl while Rick drove Shane, T-Dog and Glenn in the other car.

"Glenn, have you ever fished?"

"No. I always just buy it. Never liked sitting around waiting for too long."

"Well, you'll have fun with us. Shane talks a lot and tells a lot of lies in the process. He won't let you be bored."

"Why you lying on me, Dog?"

"Lying? Shane I've known you for a long time. Long enough to know that if you're telling a story about a woman I can believe 20% of it." He looked at Glenn and smiled. "And it's a 50% chance that her name is real."

"She's got a real name, it just might not be right name." Rick added as he laughed at his friend.

"Damn. Some friends ya'll are. I've learned to just call them all baby and honey. Chicks love that shit."

"You keep thinking that." T-Dog told him.

"You know what, I don't want to hear from the married folks in the car. Glenn what do you call your girl?"

"Maggie."

* * *

"Oh my god Michonne, why is it so hot today?"

"Andrea, why are asking me like I control the weather."

"You know what. I'll be back."

"Where's she going?" Sasha asked as Andrea flew past her.

"I don't know. She was complaining about the heat. Does it feel hot in here?"

"A little, but the ovens on so I can't really tell."

"Michonne, these Tiki torches are so cute. Where did you get them?" Maggie asked as she gathered them up to go place them around the backyard.

"That home store over on Young Street. They have so much nice stuff there."

"Alright, the potato salad is done and in the fridge and Jenny's finishing the green salad. I think everything else is done except what's in the oven."

"That's great Paula. Thanks for making the potato salad. What time are they supposed to be back?"

"Theodore said around 5, but it's so hot today maybe a little earlier."

"It is hot. I can't believe it, it's not even officially summer yet."

"We've got ice cold drinks, so I think we'll be fine. Let's go sit outside for a while."

"Good idea Sasha." Michonne said as she headed for the backyard.

An hour later and Andrea returned with a kiddie pool and her bikini on.

"Alright ladies, this is officially a pool party."

"Andrea, you are a genius. It looks like my ac is out and I can't get a hold of the landlord."

"Well I've got bags of ice in my car, lets fill the puppy up with ice water and cool off. Do ya'll have bathing suits?"

* * *

The guys made it over to Michonne's around 5:30. They found the women siting around the kiddie pool, their feet beneath the cool water.

"We've got a pool party now?' Shane asked

"It's too hot to sit in the house, ac's out. Much cooler out her under the tree." Andrea told him, looking him up and down.

Michonne got up to greet Rick with a kiss and say hello to Carl.

"How long has it been out?" Rick asked her

"Completely? About 2 hours. I called my landlord, but he's not answering."

"I'll go look at it. Come on Shane."

"Why me? I don't know shit about air conditioners." He kept his eyes on Andrea the whole time, enjoying seeing her in her bikini.

Rick came back twenty minutes later without good news.

"Looks like it's shot. It's pretty old."

"Thanks for checking." Michonne handed him a beer. "Shane you ready to start frying, we're hungry."

"Hold your horses. I got it"

"So you girls turned this thing into a bikini party." Rick said as he eyed her breasts through her bikini top.

"My eyes are up here, Rick."

"I know exactly where your eyes are." He looked around slyly before tracing the fabric of her top with his finger.

"It's hot, Rick. We're trying to keep cool." She took his beer and took a sip. He watched as a drop of the brew fell down her chin and further to her neck and finally rested in her cleavage.

"I don't think it's working." He said as he licked his lips.

"Let's go check on the food." She said as she shook her head and handed him his beer back.

* * *

"Shane, you are defiantly king of the fish fry." Glenn shouted

"Good thing he's king of something since I spanked that ass again this year. How many did you catch Shane?"

"If you must know, I caught 7."

"And I caught 12. Beating you again!"

"Glenn caught 15, beating both of ya'll."

"Thank you for putting them in their place, Morgan, neither one of them gets bragging rights this year." T-Dog added.

"Beginners luck, if I ever saw it." Shane quipped

"Still counts." T-Dog responded.

"So Rick, Glenn was telling me that you're now the interim sheriff. Congratulations."

"Thank you. No big deal, just filling in while the sheriff takes care of his wife."

"Yeah, but this is great practice for when you're elected. You've got my vote." Maggie said

"I can't believe Michonne didn't tell us you were going to run. You didn't want to brag on your man?"

"You don't know me at all, Andrea."

"It's not like it's about ya'll sex life."

"Hey, there are young ears out here." Sasha said as she looked over to Carl and Duane.

"Take that beer away from her, she's had enough." Daryl told Shane

"Can I at least finish it?"

"You do that honey, then I'll take you home."

"I think it's about time we all head home, it's almost midnight." T-Dog said as he looked at his watch.

"Grab all the food you can please. I think we ate all the fish, but there's still plenty of sides and desserts left." Michonne told her guests as everyone got up from their chairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Why don't you go grab a weeks worth of clothes and thangs, while we straighten up."

"Are you inviting me over?"

"If you're gonna be hot and sweaty, it's gonna be because of me, not because you're in a house without ac. Go on now." He told her as he patted her on the ass.

"Yes sir."

Rick watched as she sashayed into the house to grab her stuff. Her long legs and shoulders on full display in her shorts and bikini top. He shook his head at her unbelievable beauty and his impossible luck.

An hour later and all the guests were on their way home and Michonne was packed and ready to go to Rick's.

"Michonne are you staying with us?"

"Just until my ac gets fixed." She noticed Rick doubtful look. "It's too hot to stay here without one. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's cool." Carl said as he fell asleep in the back seat.

Rick walked Michonne to her car and opened the door for her. He kissed her quickly before she got in.

"Thank you Rick."

"Don't mention it. I'll be right behind you. See you at home."


	25. Chapter 25

_'_ _The good news is that they got the ac fixed, but the bad news is that the water heater needs to be replaced now and it's on back order from the manufacturer. It'll take another week and a half to two weeks to get in, the perils of living in a small town.'_

"That's okay Mr. Horvath. I'm sorry to hear about the water heater."

 _'_ _Don't you worry. I'm sorry for the inconvenience to you. I guess these house troubles are disrupting your life.'_

"Oh not at all. I'm not complaining too much about it. I will have to go get more of my things though. Just let me know when the work is all done."

 _'_ _I definitely will. I'll talk to you soon.'_

It had been three weeks since the air conditioning went out at Michonne's rent house. She would have felt put out with the fact that she had to leave while it was being fixed; they replaced the entire system throughout the house, but she wasn't. She was waking up and going to sleep beside Rick every night. She hardly noticed or cared that she wasn't sleeping in her own bed.

"What's going on girl?" Andrea asked as she walked into Michonne's office.

"Nothing. Just got off the phone with Mr. Horvath. It's going to be another two weeks. They have to replace the water heater."

"Oh, yeah? Rick is gonna be devastated. You know he hates you staying with him."

"Yeah." Michonne said smiling at the mention of his name.

"You don't even care do you? You love it at his house."

"So what if I do. Why weren't you at yoga yesterday?"

"I went to KC fitness. Mark likes his women firm."

"Who's Mark? And I thought you weren't going there because of that Jadis chick."

"Mark is my new friend. And that Jadis chick doesn't work there anymore. Something about her wanting to lay with the people that came in to workout. Rick works out there doesn't he? She probably propositioned him. You should ask him. Anyways she not there so I go and pump some iron. Mark loves watching me sweat in the weight room." She said as she flexed her arm.

"When did this happen? And what happened to New Year's Eve guy?"

"Who? Oh him. Who cares? That was like four guys ago. You're not the only one who can keep their mouth closed."

"Try that with your legs."

Michonne ducked as Andrea threw a waded piece of paper at her while she laughed.

"Hey. Do I need to take you in for assault?"

"Rick. Your girlfriend used to be my friend. I think you're a bad influence."

"You can't blame that on me. She's her own woman." He replied as he walked into the office to sit at the small conference table.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?"

"So now I get ignored. Bye Rick. Michonne we still on for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes. Diner 11:45." She said to Andrea's back as she walked out.

"Just wanted to see a pretty face. Got tired of looking at all those ugly faces over there."

"I'm glad you did. I like seeing your face too." Michonne placed a soft kiss on his lips before sitting down across from him.

"So how has your day been?"

"Nothing too exciting. A few new clients. Court this morning. I talked to Mr. Horvath not too long ago."

"Oh yeah? What was he saying?"

"They have to replace the water heater now, so you've got me for another two weeks. How's that sound?"

"I like how that sounds."

"I was going to go by there and grab some more things."

"That sounds like I'll be losing more closet space."

"You weren't using that much anyways."

Rick's phone rang, as he was about to go in for a kiss.

"Yeah!"

 _'There's a disturbance at the hospital. They're asking for the sheriff.'_

"I'll be right there."

They both rose from the table and walked to the door.

"Duty calls?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at home."

"You need me to pick up Carl?"

"Do you mind? He's at the rec center. I don't know how long this will take."

"You know I don't mind. Go. I'll see you later."

He pulled her in for a kiss before he left to respond to the call from the hospital.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey Tyrese, how you been?"

"Can't complain Grimes. Or do I call you Sheriff Grimes now?"

"I'm just filling in, Grimes is fine. Why couldn't security handle this?"

"Tried. Took three of us to get him in the back of the car. He started kicking at the window. Told him we were calling the sheriff's department and he asked for you."

"Who is it?" Rick asked as he looked around to the car.

"Pete Anderson. The good doctor. Hospital finally cut ties with him and he's not taking it well. He's two sheets to the wind right now, so good luck with him."

"Shit. Yeah thanks."

They walked over to the security car and found Pete slumped in the seat passed out.

"Shit. Help me get him in my car."

Tyrese looked at Rick and chuckled.

"Do you know how big this dude is? It took all I had to get him in here with two other guards."

"Well he's passed out now, so it'll be easier. Lets put those muscles to work. I'll owe you a 6 pack."

"Fine. Come on."

Pete was not just big, but heavy and his drunken stupor didn't help at all. They finally got him in the back of Rick's squad car and before he could pull off, Pete woke up.

"Damn it. It's you. Deputy Grimes. Where are you taking me?"

"Down to the station to dry out for now. You might be staying longer if the hospital wants to press charges."

"Press charges for what? They fired me for no reason. I'm the best doctor they have in that place."

"You can't go in there causing trouble just cause they let you go. If you don't like it, I suggest you get a lawyer."

"A lawyer huh? Like Michonne?"

Rick griped the steering wheel and sucked his teeth at the mention of Michonne's name out of Pete's mouth. Again. As he parked in front of the station, he had to take a deep breath before getting out to steady his nerves.

"Hey Rick. I see you picked up Anderson. He was the one at the hospital?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Take him in for me. I shouldn't."

"Sure man. You got the paperwork?"

"I'll get it entered when I get to my office."

"Shit Anderson. You like us that much that you keep fucking up to come see us all the time."

"It's not me it's them. The hospital, Deputy Grimes. Fuck him."

"Looks like you're the one that's fucked, Anderson. Hospital just pressed charges on you. You'll be here for a while."

* * *

"This shouldn't take long Carl. I just need to grab a few things from the closet. You want to grab another crate of comics? I don't know what it looks like inside so be careful."

"When will they be done? It's taking forever."

"I don't know. It seems every time they fix one thing, something else needs repairing. You ready for me to go already?"

"No. You can stay as long as you want as long as you have comic books and brownies."

"Lucky for you I've got plenty of those."

As they entered the house, Michonne noticed all her furniture covered in plastic. The floor covered in brown paper to protect the hard wood and a thick layer of dust on everything else. Michonne made her way to her bedroom and grabbed an armful of clothes from her closet before heading back to her car.

"Carl, I'm gonna put these in the car. I'll be right back."

She placed her clothes in the back of her car and left the lift gate up since she was coming right back out. On her second trip, with five shoeboxes in her hands she heard Jessie calling out to her.

"Michonne are you moving? Seems like you just moved in not too long ago."

"No. Not moving. Just grabbing some things. They're still working on a few things with the house so I'm staying somewhere else until they finish."

"Oh, with Rick?"

"A place not too far from here. You doing okay Jessie?"

"I'm fine. Just waiting on Pete to get home, about to give the boys a haircut. I saw Carl with you. I can give him one too. It looks like he could use one."

"We're all quite fond of his hair, but thank you for offering. I really need to get going. I've got a few more things to grab and I have to get Carl home for dinner. I'll see around Jessie."

"Oh okay. Have a nice night."

* * *

Michonne and Carl finished getting her clothes and the comics from the rent house and headed to Rick's. She hoped that he was at home, but the empty driveway told her otherwise. She managed to bring all her clothes and shoes in the house and into Rick's ever diminishing closet fairly quickly. She laughed to herself as she realized he was probably right about needing more closet space. He had a handful of button down shirts and jeans and two drawers full of t- shirts. He kept his uniforms in the hall closet because that's just where he left them after picking them up from the cleaners.

She had just put the rolls in the oven when Rick came in. He trudged through the front door and made his way to the kitchen where he found Michonne at the sink. She turned around to greet him with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, smells good." He said as he sat in the kitchen chair. "Come here."

"You look like you had a day." She said as she sat in his lap and ran her fingers through his hair to relax him.

He released a soothing exhale at her touch and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Why can't people be normal all the time? It was just one idiot after another today. Some of them work for the department. That call from the hospital. Pete Anderson. They finally let him go and he wasn't happy about it. They ended up pressing charges. Lots of paperwork."

"Wow I saw Jessie not to long ago and she said she was waiting for him. I guess she'll be waiting a while."

"Where'd you see her?" He said into her neck.

"When I went to get more clothes."

"Do I still have clothes in the closet or did you throw them all on the floor to make room for yours?"

"You do have a little less space, but no clothes are on the floor."

"You know I don't mind a bit. Take all the space you need."

"I know."

"Seeing you in this dress is exactly what I need right now." He said as he slid his hand under her dress to caress her thigh.

"You like my dress?"

"Yes. And how you look in the dress, and out of the dress." He started to pull the strap down from her shoulder.

"As much as I'd like you to continue undressing me. We'll have to press pause. Carl's down the hall and dinner is ready. Go wash up so you can eat."

"That's what I was trying to do."

"Stop that. Go."

"Fine. Can I get a kiss before you kick me out of the kitchen."

"I'm not kicking you out. Send Carl in here on your way back so he can set the table."

"Only if you kiss me."

She honored his request and kissed him deeply. Leaving herself breathless at the feel of his tongue and lips. She pulled away before things could get out of hand. One swift move and she could be bent over the table again.

"Go. Rick."

"I'm going. He said as he tapped her on her hip for her to stand. "But I'm getting that dress off you later."

She stood and looked at him while she shook her head.

"You always do."

"Hey Michonne, do you think you could help out with my baseball teams fundraiser?" Carl asked her as they ate dinner.

"Sure Carl, what do I need to do?"

"I don't know. People set up tables and sell things and then the money goes to the team. They do it the day of the sheriff's department softball game."

"Your dad's playing in that isn't he?" She looked over at Rick.

"Yeah. It's just softball so he won't get hurt or anything."

"I'm sure he's glad to hear you say that. Sure I'll help with the fundraiser. I think I have a good idea of what to do."

"Cool. I'll tell Mrs. Jones that you're in. It's in two weeks."

"No problem, but you have to help me. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Two weeks later and Michonne was taking off early to get all the ingredients for the cookies she and Carl would be making. She had the idea to do super hero cookies, so she bought all the super hero cookie cutters she could find. Even going into the city to grab a few of them. She was excited for the fundraiser and to share something else with Carl. Her basket was filled with flour, sugar, butter and all the food coloring that she could grab from the shelf.

"Michonne are you sure you want to do this?"

Turning around at the sound of her name, she found Lori looking into her basket.

"I promised him I would. You know I don't mind cooking or baking and I think I'll have him do half of the work."

"That's should be good for him. I've never been a baker so this is blowing my mind, that you volunteered to do it."

"It's no big deal. What did you decide to do for a table?"

"Popcorn. So while ya'll are making cookies, I'll be popping kernels and topping them with 15 different flavors. I really hope no one needed paper lunch bags, because I got all that was on the shelf."

"It's for a good cause."

"It sure is. I'll see you tomorrow. Set up starts at 10 am. I haven't seen the map, but Jenny puts everyone in a certain spot. Maybe I'll be able to see you. Tell Carl not to eat too many cookies."

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow."

It was midnight before Michonne took out the last batch of cookies. Carl had gone to bed two hours earlier after showering since he was somehow covered in flour. Together they managed to bake three dozen cookies for each of five superheroes.

As she waited for the last batch to cool before she could ice them, she cleaned up the mess that they made and finished wrapping the iced ones that were ready. She placed them in box and marveled at the amount of cellophane wrapped cookies in front of her.

"Only for Carl." She muttered to herself.

* * *

The softball game was very entertaining to say the least. The sheriff's department played against the paramedics. Michonne finally met Abraham, Rosita's boyfriend. He talked the most during the game and had to be told quite often that there were women and children present.

Rick looked good out on the field. Very low key, but made some plays to help his team win. Since the paramedics lost, they got to buy drinks for the winning team. All the cookies that Carl and Michonne made sold out and Carl's Comic Cookie table made a lot of money for the team. Lori was placed opposite from their table, but she and Michonne bought items from each of their tables through Carl. The day was long and busy and luckily not too hot even though it was July, but the day was good and everyone was happy.

"Carl's going home with Lori, do you want to come with us for drinks?" Rick said to Michonne

"Cold beer and greasy food sounds really good right now."

"You really sold all those cookies? I didn't get any."

"I'll make you some later."

"That's alright. I prefer chocolate anyways." He said with a wink. "I'll load up the table in my truck."

"Okay. I need to find Jenny to give her this money. I'll meet you there?"

"I can wait."

* * *

"Grimes that was a hell of a catch. I'm glad you didn't mess up that pretty face of yours diving for it."

"Well Ford, I'm more nimble than I look. Ya'll played a good game, just not as good as we did."

"And we are very appreciative of your shortcomings because this beer is really hitting the spot." Shane yelled.

"How the hell are all ya'll here? Whose at the station?" Abraham asked

"Don't you worry about that, we've got it all covered. Most of the fine folks of King County took a break from crime today to watch us beat paramedic ass in softball, so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Walsh, do you ever stop talking shit?"

The teams were gathered at the local bar either celebrating their win or licking their wounds from their loss. Laughter and good times were had all around either way.

"Ford, you should know by now, shit talking is my thing. I talk it and back it up. Don't you ever forget that."

As the night went on, the stories and the beer flowed. Rick stuck close to Michonne, always with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You having a good time?" He asked her in his raspy voice

"Yeah, you guys are hilarious. Especially after a few drinks."

"Well I'm done drinking, so I don't know how funny I'll be now."

"You always make me laugh. How are you feeling? You're starting to look a little stiff."

"Well I am. Don't tell the guys. You offering up any massage services tonight?"

"I could be. If you think you can handle it."

"Oh I can handle it." He said as he licked his lips and looked her up and down.

Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and leaned in to whisper something in his ear before sucking on his earlobe discreetly.

"Grimes! What the hell are you and your lady over there whispering about? The party's over here."

"You know, it's been fun, but we've got to get out of here. Ya'll drive safe or call a cab. I better not see any of ya'll's asses in the tank when I get back to work."

The remaining team members watched Rick and Michonne walk out the door.

"I think the party's in that man's pants. Shit, I need to find my woman. You know she's a yoga instructor. Very flexible."

"Oh yeah? Does she have a flexible sister?"

* * *

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Michonne was exhausted. The summer heat was unbearable and her clients were working her nerves. She even had a client walk in and ask if they can get their dogs divorced. After that one, she called Beth to confirm her later appointments. Once she found out her schedule was clear, she took the rest of the day off and headed over to Rick's house.

The house was quiet and she headed straight for the shower. She turned the cold water on and took off her clothes before stepping into the water to cool her body down. The water felt good on her body rolling down her neck and back. She couldn't wait for fall to come. She let her mind drift to leaves changing colors and cool breezes, wearing light sweaters and cute boots. Not having to sweat every time she left the house. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked into the bedroom and lightly dried herself off, leaving her skin damp so that she could let the ceiling fan continue to dry and cool her off. She laid naked in the middle of the bed and closed her eyes as she relished in the effect the fan was having on her. She lay there for twenty minutes before she heard the front door open.

"Michonne!" Rick yelled from the living room.

"In the bedroom."

She listened as his boots carried him to the bedroom. Rick stopped in the doorway admiring her naked form lying in the middle of the bed.

"You alright? They said you went home early when I came by to see you."

"I'm fine. Just trying to cool down. It feels like it's 300 degrees outside."

"I think it's only about 98 degrees, but okay. Anything else?" he asked as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"Today was dumbass client day. I couldn't take anymore, so I left early." She opened her eyes to see Rick taking off his uniform shirt. "Are you on lunch?"

"Yeah, just came to check on you."

"Why are you taking your shirt off?"

"Don't want to mess it up."

He stood up and walked to the foot of the bed where her feet were. He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her body down closer to him.

"Rick. What are you doing?"

"Keep talking. What else happened today?"

She lifted her head to see him begin to kneel in front of her as he bent her knees and pulled her closer to him.

She couldn't think of words, but her breathing sped up.

"Keep talking." She felt the warmth of his breath on her pussy.

"I. I had someone. Ohhhh. come in and ask. mmmmmm. me to divorccceee their doggggss. Oh my god!"

"Keep talking." He said against her wetness as he started sucking on her clit.

"The house. The house is. Shit. Rick."

He stopped

"If you want me to keep going, you have to keep talking Michonne"

"The house is. Oh god. Not. Not gonna be. Mmmmmm."

Rick had slipped his fingers inside of her and his tongue was attacking her clit.

"It's not gonna be done anytime soon." She rushed out. "He said they. They have to replace the. Fuck! Replace the electrical. Electrical in the kitchen. Rick. Rick. Oh fuck. Rick!"

She grabbed the edge of the bed with one hand and the back of Rick's head with her other hand. Her back arched off the bed and she bit down on her bottom lip as her moan ascended her throat to announce that she'd reached her peak. It was strong and satisfying and brought on by Rick in a way that only he could. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She looked over at him as he made his way to sit on the side of the bed. He was smiling at her and licking his lips.

"What were you saying?" He asked her

"I don't remember." She leaned on her elbows. "I love you"

"I love you too. The house needs more work."

"Yeah. Electrical stuff now."

"You know you don't have to move back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All your clothes are here taking up all the closet space and half the drawer space. There's tampons under the sink in the bathroom and the house smells like cinnamon all the time. Let's keep it that way."

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking?"

"Michonne, will you officially move in with me?"

"Yes!"

Rick stood up to put his shirt back on.

"I'm glad we got that taken care of, now we can move on to other thangs. I have to get back to work." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"What other things?"

She watched Rick smirk and shake his head as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"What other things Rick?"

"We're gonna get that last name of yours changed soon too." He said as he walked out the room and towards the front door.

Michonne watched him with wide eyes as he walked out. She heard the door close and lock before she fell back on the bed laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

"What time are we meeting tomorrow? Morgan asked Rick"

"Early, about 6. Trying to get it done before it gets too hot. She got all the small stuff the other day. She just needs our muscle to do the heavy lifting."

"It's all going to your place?"

"Most of it's going in storage for now, there's a few things that she wants at the house, until she decides to get rid of my stuff."

"Sounds about right. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping."

It had been a few weeks after Rick asked Michonne to move in and tomorrow Mr. Horvath was getting his keys back. Rick had asked a few of the guys to help him pick up the big furniture so it could go in storage for now. Shane, Morgan and T-Dog agreed to help and Carl and Duane volunteered too.

When Saturday rolled around Michonne woke early with Rick to get ready to move. She wasn't going with him but she said she would make coffee and start on her online posts so she could get a lot of the furniture sold.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Naw. It's too early. This coffee should get me through the morning."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"Hopefully not long. Horvath is meeting us there at 9 to get the keys. The unloading shouldn't take as long. We should be back here around 11."

"Oh okay. Don't over do it."

"I won't, but I still might be asking for a massage later."

Michonne walked over to him and kissed him on the neck.

"My hands will be ready when you need them. Sounds like someone just pulled up." She said as she glanced to the front door

"Can I get some coffee too?" Carl asked as he walked sleepily into the kitchen.

"No. How about some orange juice?" Rick responded

"Fine."

Rick went to the door to let in Morgan and Duane and before he could close the door T-Dog drove up followed by Shane.

Michonne poured coffee for them all and an extra glass of orange juice for Duane.

"I can't say I've ever woken up this early. I've gone to bed at this time a few times before. Those were good times." Shane said to the group smiling at the memories.

"We'll leave in 10 minutes." Rick announced in hopes of stopping Shane from retelling whatever story had just popped into his head.

"Michonne, you sure you want to move in with this guy? I mean he's kind of bossy." Shane asked

"He's never bossy with me." Michonne winked at Rick over her coffee mug knowing there were times when he was, like last night when he commanded her to say his name and cum for him.

"Let's get out of here." Rick said in hopes of speeding up the task at hand so that he could return to Michonne quickly.

Rick drove Carl and Duane in the U-Haul and Morgan, T-Dog and Shane followed in Shane's truck.

"She stuck blue tape to the stuff she wants at the house and white tape to the stuff she wants in storage."

"Alright, let's start with the stuff she wants to keep. I'm not moving this shit any more than I have to." Shane said

"Good idea. I can't be throwing my back out. I'm still honeymooning." T-Dog said with a wink.

Carl and Duane looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's get this done."

* * *

"It's empty Shane."

"Just checking. What the hell is a lingerie chest anyway?"

"Something that holds lingerie I suppose. She wants it at the house so be careful with it."

"Women. I have like 10 pairs of boxers and they all fit in one drawer. You sure you want to do this man?"

"Shut up Shane, just go load it on the truck."

At 8:45, Mr. Horvath arrived to take the keys from Rick. They had just loaded the last of the furniture on the truck and Morgan was going through doing a final walk through to make sure nothing was left behind.

"Well, that looks like everything." Rick said

"You let Michonne know that I'm sorry to lose her as a tenant. This house just didn't hold up like it should have for her."

"I'll let her know. Are you renting it out again?"

"No. I'm ready to travel. I'm putting it on the market and buying an RV. I talked to Jenny the other day about it. With all the upgrades, it should sell pretty fast."

"That sounds like a good plan. Enjoy your travels. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yep. You boys have a good day."

Pete watched the whole exchange from his window. He was happy to see them moving Michonne's stuff out. That means he doesn't have to see Rick anymore. He hoped.

* * *

As a thank you for moving the furniture, Michonne made a huge breakfast for the guys. Eggs, sausage, biscuits, cinnamon rolls, bacon and some fruit for the boys. She had just posted her last for sale ad when the oven dinged to alert her that the cinnamon rolls were ready. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 10:30.

 _'It'll still be warm when they get here.'_ She said to herself.

She checked her email while she waited and discovered that the lawyer for one of her clients husband was claiming that they never received an important document and if it wasn't received by 11:30 that day, they would petition for reversal of spousal support. She looked at the clock again and saw she had timeto go to her office and get the folder that had been delivered, signed and returned from the lawyer with the supposedly missing document in it. She got dressed and headed out. She called Rick from her car.

"Hey, we're on our way back now. Did you need anything?"

"No. I was just calling because I'm on the way to the office. I have to set someone straight real quick. How did it go?"

"Everything went smooth. Got all the stuff in the storage unit and whatever you're keeping in the truck. How long will you be?"

"Not too long. I know where everything is, signatures and all. Is Carl with you? "

"Yeah, you want to talk with him?"

"Please."

"Hello?"

"Hey Carl, how did everything go this morning?"

"Fine, me and Duane did most of the heavy lifting." He said as he looked over at his dad and smiled.

"I bet you did. I told your dad that I needed to get to the office real quick. I made y'all some breakfast. Make sure you and Duane eat some fruit and don't let your dad eat too much bacon."

"Okay. Thanks, I'm starving. Here's my dad."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah in about an hour hopefully."

"Alright. See you then."

When the guys got back to Rick's house they were tired and starving and almost dove at all the food that Michonne had prepared.

"Damn. She did all this, for you? How the hell did you get a girl like Michonne? You are one lucky SOB." Shane said

"Don't get me wrong, I'm damn lucky to have her but she did all this for Carl."

"Oh yeah dad. Michonne said to not eat too much bacon."

While they dug into the food, Michonne made quick work of the documents. She called the lawyer and went through each page of the file and made sure he saw that the page he said was missing was in fact there and signed. He couldn't think of a quick enough excuse for his oversight so Michonne disconnected the call and left the office.

* * *

When she walked into the living room she was met with all the guys seemingly full and very much asleep on the couches and chairs. She walked over to Rick who was asleep in the chair and gently sat in his lap and kissed him awake. He opened his eyes and smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Welcome home"

"It's good to be home. Did y'all get enough to eat?"

"Yes. Thank you for that. Shane might not leave now."

"Where are Carl and Duane?"

"Probably passed out in his room."

"Why don't you go lay in the bed?"

"No. I'm up now. You get everything taken care of."

"Yep. Get em set straight."

"Uhh. Can y'all stop talking, I'm trying to sleep." Shane groaned

"Go home and sleep. This is our house and we can talk as much as we want."

"Damn. Sounds like it's time for us to go." T-Dog said as he rose from the couch. "Gotta get back to Paula anyways."

"And Jenny has a long honey do list for me and Duane today. Michonne, that breakfast was exceptional. Really hit the spot."

"It was no trouble. Thank you for all your help. Y'all tell your wives I said hello."

When T-Dog and Morgan with Duane left. Rick and Michonne watched, as Shane got more comfortable on the couch and dozed back to sleep. They just looked at

each other and shook their heads. They got up and walked back to their bedroom and took a nap together.

* * *

Jessie watched Pete sign for the certified letter and close the door. He opened the manila colored envelope and removed its contents. She watched as his expression went from confusion to rage. He tossed the letter on the table, grabbed his keys and left out the door.

She picked the letter up and read it. Her eyes began to water as she digested the news that Pete's medical license had been revoked due to his recent legal troubles.

"Shit!"

Being a doctor was the only thing keeping Pete halfway sane. Now that he didn't have that, she wasn't sure what he would do. Ron was just now starting to settle down and she didn't want him to backslide because of his father's issues. She picked up her phone to call her mother and let her know that her and the boys would be visiting and maybe staying awhile until Pete was done licking his wounds or drowning his sorrows.

* * *

"You sold everything already? You just listed it two weeks ago."

Rick and Michonne were lying in bed enjoying the start of a lazy Sunday. Carl was with Lori so there was no rush to get out of bed. Rick laid on his side as Michonne lay on her back trying to control her breathing as Rick ran his fingers along her skin. Up and down her arms, along her neck around her breasts and down her stomach and then back again.

"I know. I'm surprised too. I got a couple thousand for it all."

"Really? I guess I'll be losing more closet space. That can buy a lot of shoes."

"Well, I was thinking we can save it for the wedding. Maybe?"

"A wedding? I haven't even asked you yet. You rushing me?

"Are you stalling?"

"No. Just waiting for the right time."

He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her under him as he settled in between her legs. He raised her right knee and lowered his tongue to her nipple. As helicked and sucked and gently nipped it with his tongue Michonne tried to talk through her moans.

"What's mmmmm theee right time look like? mmmmm"

He moved to the other nipple and moved his hand down to feel her wetness.

"You'll find out soon. Be patient Michonne."

He slipped his fingers inside her.

"You already know what my answer will be. Shit! Rick!"

He pumped his fingers in and out of her as he felt her tighten around them. Right as she began to fall apart, Rick pulled his fingers out putting a halt to her orgasm. He watched as she opened her eyes in shock. She saw him smile and then he circled her nipple with the fingers that had just been inside her. Covering it with her sweet essence before he latched his mouth back on to taste her.

"I won't know until I ask you. When the time is right."

He moved his mouth up to kiss her neck and then her lips as he pushed his hardness into her dripping pussy. He placed his right hand lightly on her neck as his left forearm held him up over her. He moved his mouth to her ear as he drove his length deeper into her spurred on by Michonne's hand on his ass.

"I know what your answer will be, but if you want to reassure me, you can go ahead and say it." Rick spoke into her ear in that deep raspy voice of his.

"Tell me."

He sped up his pace and deepened his strokes as he led them both to the edge.

"Yes Rick! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Michonne fell over first as she continued with her declaration. Rick followed after coating the inside of Michonne with his hot spurting seed.

She kissed him deep and with determination filled with all the love that she has for him and promises of love to come.

Two hours later and Michonne was waking up in Rick's arms. When she tried to get up he just tightened his grip on her.

"Where you going?"

"To take a shower. I need to wash my hair. It smells like sweat thanks to you. Were you planning on staying in bed all day?"

"Not if you're not in it. You need some help with your hair?"

"I'd love some."

Rick looked on as Michonne let the water wash over her hair and down her body. Once her hair was saturated with water, she handed the shampoo to Rick who absent-mindedly took it from her while still staring at her body as it glistened from the water.

"Rick"

"Yeah"

"You gonna wash my hair?

"Oh yeah. Um what do I do?"

"Just put the shampoo in your hands and lather it on my hair and scalp."

"Okay."

Michonne enjoyed feeling Rick's hands and fingers anywhere on her body, but this was a whole different feeling. He was gentle in his nervousness. Sometimes she couldn't even feel his hands. When it was time to rinse she stood under the water and Rick helped her ring out and remove the shampoo just as she instructed him to. He liked the look of her wet hair. It was darker and hung a bit longer.

"You're beautiful."

"And so are you but we need to finish up before we turn into prunes."

Rick wrapped Michonne in a towel and was handing her another towel to dry her hair before he put his towel on. She declined the extra towel and Rick watched confused as she walked out of the bathroom. She came back with a t-shirt wrapped around her locs.

"Is that my t-shirt?"

"Yep. I don't like using towels to dry my hair, too much lint. But this shirt works like a charm. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. But right now I'd like to see you in nothing but my shirt." He reached out to pull her towel off, but Michonne took one step back to get just out of his reach.

"Later. Right now I'm starving. Get dressed so we can eat."

They dressed and made their way to the kitchen where they made lunch, sandwiches and fruit. The day was nice and not too hot. A cool breeze had lowered the temperature enough for them to eat outside. Michonne made a pitcher of lemonade while Rick took the food outside.

"I brought napkins."

"That's good. You do tend to get a little messy." He teased

"You know me so well." She said as she released her hair from the shirt to allow her locs to dry.

He watched her locs fall to her shoulders before she sweep them all to one side and sat down.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful today?"

"You have, but I don't mind hearing it again. Thank you. Now eat."

"This is nice."

"It is. You know in the fall we should decorate the front porch with mums."

"Whatever you want to do. That's a flower right?"

"Yes. The house will look beautiful. Oh. Who's that mechanic that's in town near the diner? My car started making a noise yesterday."

"Jims Garage. I can take it in for you."

"Will you have time? Being interim sheriff takes a lot of time."

"Is that something you're worried about?"

"Not at all. I know what the job entails and how dedicated you are to it. I also know how dedicated you are to your family and that you would never compromise your family for the department. I wouldn't let you do that."

"I don't think you would either. I love my job and being able to protect the citizens of this town but it doesn't compare to coming home to Carl and you. That smile of yours makes the long days worth it."

"Let's go inside."

"After you."

"Don't be looking at my ass back there."

"That's exactly what I was planning on doing."

They began gathering their plates and the pitcher and started walking towards the house. Before they got to the door Michonne dropped the plates that she was carrying in her hand. Rick watched as the plates crashed and broke against the porch as Michonne grabbed her left hand and winched in pain.

"Michonne what's wrong?"

"Ouch! I think something stung me."

Rick looked around to see the black and yellow wasp on the ground and stepped on it while he grabbed Michonne's hand to check the sting.

"Are you allergic? Looks like it got you pretty good."

"No. I'm not allergic. Is the stinger still in there?"

"Yeah. Come on let's get it out and put some ice on it."

Michonne sat at the kitchen table and waited for Rick to return with the tweezers. He came back with some Benadryl as well. While Michonne closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the stinger being pulled out, Rick carefully watched her as well as the stung area to make sure it wasn't spreading.

"Let's put some ice on it first for about 20 minutes. We'll put the Benadryl on it after that."

"Okay. Thanks for getting it out."

"You feel alright?"

"Yeah. Nothing hurts but my hand."

"I'll go get some wasp spray in a minute. Must be a nest around here."

"It's no big deal, it was just one."

"No. I think I'll go now. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Call me if you start to feel bad or anything. Don't take that ice off till I get back." He told her as he walked out the door.

When Rick got back he found Michonne still in the kitchen, but she had put the Benadryl on the sting and was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you to keep the ice on there?"

"It got cold. Rick. Did you buy every can they had at the store?"

"Yes I did. Can't be too careful. And I bought you some ice cream."

"You did?" She said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "What kind?"

"Cookies and cream. Your favorite."

"I'll share if you want some."

"I'll have a little. Let me go check find these nests first."

Rick walked around the house checking along the roofline and every overhang. All the trees were checked and the bushes inspected. He found one nest in a tree and two small ones on the side of the house. He went through three cans of wasp spray and still had five cans left when he was all done.

* * *

Monday came all too soon for Rick who had to be at the station at 6am. He gently rubbed Michonne's back to wake her up and tell her bye.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah it's 5:30. I'm sorry about waking you up. I'm going to take your car in to the shop for you."

"I get to drive your truck?" She said with a smile

"Yes. Don't make me regret it. Handle her the way I handle you, okay."

"You got it Mr. President. I'll be gentle with her."

"I gotta go. I'll call you later."

Rick leaned down and kissed her on her forehead before leaving and Michonne fell back asleep for a few more hours.

* * *

Michonne sat in Rick's truck and glided her fingers along the dashboard and the steering wheel. She had been in his truck countless times, but this was the first time that she has been behind the wheel. She felt both nervous and excited to be driving his cherished pride and joy. It was just after 8:30 when she pulled out of the driveway on her way to work.

She stopped at the red light in the left turning lane and laughed as she changed the radio station. She could hear Rick in her head ' _driver picks the music'_. Well today she got to pick and it wasn't going to be classic rock. The light finally showed the green arrow and she pressed the gas to turn left. She was singing to the music on the radio and had just flipped down the sun visor to block the sun from her eyes. But the visor blocked out too much, the only thing she only saw blackness.


	27. Chapter 27

"Pete! Have you been sitting in this parking lot all night? I kicked your ass out the bar so you could go home."

"Yeah, alright. I'm going."

Pete had been drinking since he received that certified letter on Saturday. He didn't go home, just slept in his car. He didn't call Jessie or check in on his boys, they didn't call either. The bar had been his family for two nights and when he was cut off the local liquor store became his friend.

Now it was Monday morning and already hot so early. He figured he'd go home and shower; maybe sleep in his own bed. He spent most of the last two days complaining and blaming everyone else but himself for his problems. People stopped listening, he mostly talked to his self. Maybe he could get Jessie to listen. While he tried to wake up and focus as he drove home he stopped at the light and glanced down at his phone. It was still silent. No one seemed to care.

He looked up and saw the truck. That damn truck. That damn deputy. Seems like things were great in his life before Rick Grimes showed his presence in it.

Pete saw the truck. He saw red. He didn't see the driver.

As the truck pulled out of the lane to turn left, Pete stepped on the gas. It only took a few seconds for the front of his car to accelerate and crash into the side of truck. He could hear glass breaking and tires screeching and the crunch of metal bending metal. He smiled and waited for the sound of someone in pain. Screaming crying anything. But he heard nothing but the sound of sirens getting closer to him.

Shane didn't want to, but Rick insisted that Spencer ride with him in order to learn Shane's route. Shane was going to be getting a new route that covered more of the outlying area.

"Look Monroe, it's a fairly simple route. Lots of people to see and talk to. Make sure you do that; talk to them. You want them to be able to trust. If they can trust you they'll talk to you if you ever need information."

"Thanks a lot for this Shane. I thought I would never get off of paperwork duty."

"Rick has to be feeling really generous to give you your own route. Just keep your eyes open and your nose clean kid and you'll be fine."

"Did you hear that? Sounded like a crash. Yeah over there. See the smoke?"

Shane flipped on the sirens and drove in the direction of the smoke.

Damn. That's pretty bad. Call the paramedics. Shit! That's Rick's truck."

Shane hurried out of the squad car and over the mangled truck. The first thing he saw was the broken glass of the driver side window and then the side dented in beyond repair. He couldn't see a driver but he could hear Pete Anderson yelling from his car.

"That's right Grimes. I hope it hurts like hell. I could help you, but I'm not a doctor anymore. You better hope the ambulance gets here fast!"

"Monroe! Get his ass to the back of the squad car."

Shane walked over to the passenger side and pulled it open. He gasped as he saw Michonne slumped over the seat. He called her name but got no response.

"Michonne." He whispered this time. He placed two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. He could feel the beats against his fingers. He sighed. She's still alive. He could hear the sirens of the ambulance getting closer.

"Oh my god. Is that Michonne?" Spencer asked

"Yes. Shit. What the fuck was Anderson thinking?"

"Do we move her? We gotta let Grimes know." Spencer started to pick up his radio.

"No! Don't move her and don't tell Grimes. Not yet. He's gonna kill Anderson."

The ambulance arrived and Abraham and his partner rushed over to the mangled truck.

"What do we got here boys? Holy shit. Is that?

"Yeah, that's her." Shane cut him off to respond. "Just take care of her okay."

"Yeah of course. Stookey, can you get that door open? We need to assess all her injuries before we move her."

It took all three of them to pry the door open. Once opened they could see Michonne's badly broken left leg. They gently placed a neck brace on her and cut away the seat belt. When she was finally on the gurney they saw her left eye swollen shut and a large gash along her forehead.

"We gotta take her in now. Her pressure is dropping. Where's the person who hit her? Do they need medical attention?" Abe asked Shane

"No. That asshole doesn't have a scratch on him." Spencer answered.

"Get her to the hospital and warn em that Rick will be up there. They shouldn't try to stop him."

"Got it."

They watched as the ambulance pulled away with it's sirens blaring. A crowd had started to form and the day was getting hotter.

"Spencer, go get the camera so we can document this. I'm gonna call the station and let Rick know."

"Before he called Rick, Shane talked to T-Dog to find out where Rick was. They didn't want to have Rick and Pete at the station at the same time.

"He's in his office right now. Why didn't you just call him?"

"Look Dog. Michonne's been in an accident and it's pretty bad. Just tell him that he's needed in the emergency room. Make up a reason, but DO NOT say anything about Michonne. I'll handle it when I get there."

"Monroe is bringing in Pete Anderson. Put him somewhere he can't be found."

"What's Anderson got to do with anything?"

"He's the one that hit her."

"Oh shit! Got it."

T-Dog convinced Rick that there was a man found at the ER passed out drunk. He didn't want to go, but didn't feel like sitting in his office anymore. When he walked into the ER he found Shane standing by the front desk.

"You here to help me bring in the drunk guy? Where is he?" He asked as he looked around the waiting room.

"No. I need to talk to you man."

"What's going on Shane? You alright?"

"I'm good. It's um Michonne."

"What about her? Where is she?" He looked around the room again trying to see her face.

"There was an accident."

"Where is she Shane?"

"They took her into surgery."

Shane could see the glistening of Rick's eyes and the quickening of his breathing. He wasn't sure how to handle this or how to comfort his friend.

"Where is she? What floor?"

"Fourth floor."

Rick ran off before Shane could finish. He ran to the elevator and pressed the up button and waited all of three seconds before he decided to take the stairs. He jerked open the stairwell door and all but flew up to fourth floor. The nurses were expecting him.

"I'm trying to find out about Michonne Grimes. I mean Michonne Anthony. Where is she? How is she?"

"Sheriff Grimes, she's in surgery right now. They have to reset the bone in her leg and she has some slight swelling around her brain, but that should go down in time. She has a dislocated shoulder and will have to have a few stitches in her forehead. That's all I can tell you right now. Once the doctor is done, he'll be able to tell you more. You can have a seat in those chairs over there if you want."

"Thank you. I'll just stand over here."

Shane made it up to the fourth floor ten minutes later. He took a few minutes to call Andrea and tell her about the accident.

"Rick. Did they tell you anything?"

"They have to reset her leg and a bunch of other things. She has some swelling on her brain. What the hell happened?"

"It looks like she was t boned making a left turn."

"Was the other driver hurt?"

"No. Walked away without a scratch."

"Who was it?"

"Um. It was Pete Anderson."

"What? Was he drunk again? I'm gonna kill that mother fucker!"

"Where is he?"

"We've got him taken care of, Rick. Don't worry about him. Michonne needs you here."

"Oh my god, Rick, have you heard anything?" Andrea asked as she arrived. Sasha and Maggie followed closely behind her.

She watched Rick walk away from them without saying a word.

"Shane, is she okay?"

"They've got her in surgery. I guess they're fixing up her leg. Rick said she had some swelling on her brain."

"I need to sit down." Sasha said

"He doesn't look too good. Who was driving the other car? Are they alright?"

"It was Pete Anderson. Looks like he did it on purpose."

"Her neighbor?" Andrea asked

"That would be the one."

"Shit. Rick's gonna kill him."

"No shit. We've got Anderson tucked away for now. Rick's no good to Michonne if he's locked up for killing Anderson."

It took two hours for the doctor to come out and give news about Michonne. He spoke to Rick directly and let him know that a pin had to be placed in her leg to help reset the bone. It would heal in time and be good as before. The swelling would go down on it's own. A CT scan showed no other trauma to the brain. She received 12 stitches to her forehead and her shoulder was popped back into place. She had a broken rib and a lot of scratches from the glass and bruises from the impact, but she's expected to make a full recovery. Rick was told he could see her in about 45 minutes. She was still heavily sedated so she wouldn't be talking but he was encouraged to talk to her as much as possible.

When the time came for Michonne to receive visitors, everyone allowed Rick in first giving him his privacy to be with Michonne. He was shocked at her appearance, he hadn't prepared himself for that part. She was swollen around her left eye and had scratches all over. The stitches on her forehead seemed to go on forever. Her hand was wrapped and her leg was too. He wanted to touch her, but didn't want to hurt her. He pulled a chair over to her right side and grabbed her uninjured hand. He sat with both his hands clasps around hers careful not to disturb her IV line. He kissed her hand and held it to his forehead. He looked over at her face again and tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come only tears.

Maggie quietly opened the door after leaving Rick with Michonne for thirty minutes. They didn't want to interrupt, but they couldn't wait anymore to see their friend.

"Rick, is it alright if we come in?"

He lifted his head and wiped his eyes quickly.

"Yeah, yeah okay." He whispered

He rose from his seat feeling crowded with the extra visitors. He walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Rick, where you going man?" Shane asked him with concern in his voice.

Rick didn't answer him he just kept walking. When he ran out of floor he turned around and began his pace of the floor. He made seven laps around the floor before stopping at the nurse's station.

"When will she wake up?"

"Because of the swelling the doctor is keeping her heavily sedated, it'll be tomorrow night or the next day before they start to bring her out of sedation."

"Okay. Thank you."

Rick turned to Shane with an eerily calm expression.

"Where is he Shane?"

"I told you we got him taken care of. We're handling it. Please Rick, let us take care of it. You need to be here for Michonne."

"No. She won't be awake today. They're in there with her. I can't sit here doing nothing. Where is he?"

"Rick." Shane said with pleading eyes. Begging him not to make him tell. Shane knew what would happen if he told.

"Alright. I'm going back to the station. I'll find him on my own." Rick turned on his heels and headed for the elevator. He gave Shane one last look before stepping on and heading down to the lobby.

"Shit!" He pulled out his phone and dialed. "T, Rick's on his way to the station. Y'all got Anderson somewhere?"

"Morgan's got him in interrogation 3."

"Okay. Damn it! Just don't let Rick kill him."

"So what happened Pete?"

"I can't stand that bastard Grimes. You know they took my license away because of him."

"How did Grimes get your license taken away?"

"He was always there. Always arresting me for doing nothing. I never hurt anybody."

"Until today."

"Who cares if I hurt him? He deserves it. He's hurt me plenty of times. Always interfering with my family. What's a couple of stitches on his pretty boy face? He'll heal."

"Did you do this on purpose Pete?"

"I didn't set out to do it, but when I saw that truck this morning it's like I couldn't stop my foot from slamming on the gas. I just wish I had been able to see his face as I hit him. How hurt is he?"

"He's not hurt at all Pete. He wasn't driving. Michonne was."

"Yeah right. She has her own car. She used to live next door to me. It's a white SUV. A Mercedes I think. Why would she be driving an old pick up truck?"

The door swung open and Rick lunged at Pete. His fist connected with his jaw and Pete went flying backwards. Rick was able to get in a few more punches before Morgan stopped him. He understood Rick's anger and allowed him to take some of his frustrations out on Pete. T-Dog came rushing in with Daryl right behind him.

"Get him out of here. Clean him up and put him in a cell." Morgan directed

T-Dog walked a bloody Pete out of the interrogation room. Daryl walked in and closed the door behind him. Rick lifted the chair off the floor and sat in it. He flexed his hand trying to gage how hurt his hand was. It was gonna be swollen, but he didn't care much.

"Rick, I let you have that one, but you can't attack Pete again. He's gonna go away for a long time. He admitted that he hit the truck on purpose."

"He meant to hit her. Why? She's never done anything to him."

"Well, he didn't know she was driving. He thought he was hitting you."

"Me? He wanted to hit me?"

Rick closed his eyes and shook his head. Starting to feel the throbbing in his hand now. His head throbbed too as he let the information sink in. Pete was after him, not Michonne, but she was the one lying in the hospital bed. Rick felt it was all his fault.

"Okay." Rick said to no one in particular.

"Rick, why don't you go back to the hospital or just go home."

Rick got up and went to the door.

"I'll be in my office."

He almost ran into Spencer on his way out. Rick didn't look up to see him, he just continued on to his office.

"Morgan, we got the breathalyzer results for Pete Anderson and he blew just under the limit."

"Damn. Fucker wasn't even drunk when he hit her." Daryl said shocked

"Thanks Monroe. Don't tell Rick yet. I don't know how he'd handle hearing it. Find out if we can get him transferred over to APD. We gotta get him far away from Rick."

Once Rick was in his office he sat down and tried to calm his breathing. He looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk and then to his phone. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the hospital. He wanted to get an update on Michonne, find out if there was any change. He was told that there were no changes at that time and her friends were still in with her.

Once off the phone with the hospital, Rick called Lori to let her know what was going on and ask if Carl could stay with her a few extra days. Lori was sympathetic and sent her prayers. They decided not to tell Carl until Michonne had regained consciousness and then they would discuss him visiting. When he hung up the phone from Lori, he received a call from Jim that Michonne's car was ready. A hose needed to be replaced. A simple fix.

Rick looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk and got to work. Five hours later his desk was clear, all the paperwork was done and so was he. He got up and walked out the door to get Michonne's car and go home.

* * *

Rick arrived back at Michonne's bedside with a bag in hand and a couple of magnolia flowers from the backyard. She loved the smell of them. She even placed a bench under one of the trees so she could sit and smell them when the weather wasn't too hot. He placed them on the table by her bed before he scooted the chair up to the bed and sat down. He took her hand and kissed it then let out a breath.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve any of this, it's my fault and you can put all the blame on me. He was after me, not you. You're perfect. Why would anyone want to hurt you? I just wish I could hold you and that you could hear me say that I'm gonna take care of everything. Him. You. You've got my heart and it's breaking to see you lying here like this. I don't know what to do without you. I'm lost right now. Your voice, your smile is the only thing that keeps me from going crazy somedays. I love you so much. I just want you to wake up and let me see those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

"Oh. Sheriff Grimes I didn't know you were here, I'm just gonna check her vitals and change her IV. Will you be staying overnight?"

"Yes." Rick whispered as he wiped his face of tears.

"Okay. That couch over there pulls out to a bed. I'll bring some extra blankets in here for you. Sometimes it gets pretty cold."

"I'll just stay right here beside her if you don't mind."

"No sir I don't. They'll be in here first thing in the morning to take her in for another CT scan. If that shows the swelling has gone down then they'll start bringing her out of sedation."

"Okay. Thank you." Rick said hopeful.

"You have a good night."

* * *

Rick was woken up at 5:30 in the morning by a new nurse who needed him to move away from the bed so they could take Michonne for her scan. An hour later she was returned to her room, looking the same as when she left.

"Good news sheriff. Her scan showed that the swelling has gone down. We stopped sedation, so now she'll just wake up on her own. When she does, just press the call button and we'll come check her, give her some instructions. Make sure she doesn't move around too much. She probably won't want too with her injuries, but you never know."

The nurse left the room and Rick resumed his position beside her bed with her hand in his.

A few hours later Rick was waken up by someone touching his hair. He looked up expecting to see Andrea or Maggie but to his delight it was Michonne's brown eyes that he saw. He took her hand and kissed it over and over as she tried to smile at him.

"Michonne. Hey. How are you feeling?"

"What happened? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy that you're awake. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Yes, my leg. What happened? The last thing I remember is driving your truck to work. I changed the station." She smiled as she recalled the memory.

"You were in an accident. You were hurt. Your leg was broken and they gave you 12 stitches in your forehead. A broken rib."

Michonne tried to lift her hand to touch her forehead and feel her stitches, her hurt shoulder wouldn't allow it.

"Don't try to move too much. Your shoulder got hurt too."

"I don't remember an accident. I wasn't speeding. I was turning left. The light had just turned green."

"It wasn't your fault."

He saw her tears begin to fall. He wanted to wipe them away, but didn't want to touch her on any place that could hurt her. He pressed the call button for the nurse.

The nurse came in and greeted Michonne. She checked her temperature and blood pressure and gave her instructions for being a good patient. Once she left, Rick took her hand again and kissed it.

"How is the truck?"

"Don't you worry about that. You just work on getting better so I can take you home."

Michonne knew he was avoiding answering to protect her. She figured her girls would tell her.

"Why do I smell magnolias?"

"I brought you some from the house."

"I wish this thing wasn't in my nose so I can smell them better. Thank you. I love magnolias."

"I know."

"You know, my lips don't hurt."

Rick smiled and leaned down to gently place kisses on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

"Carl are you sure you don't have extra tiles tucked away somewhere? How am I losing so bad?"

"Did you think I would take it easy on you because you're stuck in the hospital?"

It has been 6 days since the accident and Michonne was improving faster than expected. She was hoping to go home and sleep in her own bed in a few days. Lori came by and brought Carl to visit. She also stayed for a while and talked with Michonne, but left to run a few errands before she came back to pick up Carl. Rick was spending his nights at Michonne's bedside so Carl wasn't able to stay with Rick. Hopefully that would change in a few days.

"What are you going to do with all your flowers and plants? It looks like a nursery in here."

"It kind of does. Believe it or not this isn't the half of them. Your dad has taken a bunch to the station and the nursing home. I think we can plant a few of them in pots or in the backyard when they finally let me out of here."

"Like my dads gonna let you lift a finger to plant anything."

"I'll just have to convince him somehow. Hey, I'm getting my cast on tomorrow. Have any suggestions on a cool color?"

"Can't go wrong with blue."

"I'll put that on the list."

"Put what on the list?" Rick asked as he walked in still dressed in his uniform.

"I was telling Michonne she should get a blue cast for her leg."

"Blue huh? I guess it would go with your light blue toenails."

Michonne wiggled her toes on her right foot. "Maggie's idea. They figured out I can't protest much when I'm in the bed."

"Speaking of bed? What are you doing out of it?"

"Needed a change of scenery and I wanted to stretch my good leg a bit. I'm glad you're here though because I need to use the bathroom."

Rick walked over to her chair and placed his hands on the arms and bent down.

"I need a kiss first."

Michonne placed her right arm around his shoulder and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. Then another one and was going in for a third when she heard Carl clear his throat.

"Do you have to do that now?"

"Hush boy. Just close your eyes."

"Come on Rick, help me up."

Rick feigned a frown and then carefully helped Michonne stand up out of her chair being mindful of her healing rib and lingering soreness.

"Thank you. Now can you hand me my crutches? Don't look at me like that Rick. I'll be fine. It's 6 feet away. If I start to topple over I know you'll catch me before I fall."

"Fine. I'll walk with you."

Michonne shook her head at his overprotectiveness, but allowed him to shadow her the 6 feet it took to get to the restroom.

Once behind the door Michonne tried not to laugh at him. She knew he was trying to let her do things on her own, but he didn't know how to fully let go. Him not arguing with her about not being in the bed was a step in the right direction. He still blamed himself for her accident and she was still trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault. Unfortunately the visual signs of her injuries never let him let go of his guilt.

As soon as Michonne opened the door to return to her seat, Rick was there at her side to make sure she got to it okay.

"Carl, did your dad play my turn?"

"He tried, but I don't think could concentrate enough to do it. It's still your go."

"Good."

Rick took her chair and she sat in his lap. Michonne looked over her tiles and settled on a word to play.

"Dad, are you sleeping here tonight?"

"Yes. That's the only way I can these days. Michonne's snoring is like a lullaby. Puts me right to sleep."

"Carl, I do not snore. You don't have to stay you know." Knowing she loved having him with her at night.

"I know, but the beds too cold and big without you in it."

Michonne smiled at him understanding that she would feel the same way in their bed all by herself.

* * *

Lori came back a little later to get Carl.

"I brought you some magazines. The gossip kind with all the stupid juicy stories."

"Thank you. I love a good stupid story."

"Carl, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Call me later Carl." Michonne told him

"Okay. Bye Michonne, bye dad."

"Bye sweetie. Bye Lori, thanks for bringing him by."

"No problem. He kept insisting that he owed you a rematch in scrabble. We'll see y'all later."

An hour later Rick left too to finish up a few things at work and to grab some things from home. He promised he'd be back and sternly warned Michonne against trying to do too much. As he walked out of the door Maggie and Sasha walked in.

"Hey girl. Finally out of that bed?"

"Yes. Can't wait to get out of this room."

"You wanna take a lap around the hallway?"

"Yes! Look out the window and make sure Rick is gone."

Maggie looked through the blinds on the window. "Coast is clear. He just pulled out of the lot."

The nurse came in to check on Michonne and give her some news. A schedule change and a cancellation has gotten her moved up in line so she would be getting her cast in an hour instead of tomorrow.

"Do we have time to walk the hallway real quick? I want to get out of this room."

"As long as you take it slow. That rib isn't healed all the way so don't put too much stress on it. Listen to your body. If she starts to look like she's in pain, y'all can stop and rest. There are also wheelchairs in the hallway if you need it."

"Thank you. Let's go ladies."

* * *

Rick returned to the hospital three hours later with a smile and a gift bag in hand.

"Well hello Mr. President."

"Michonne. Don't start." He said as he looked at her sternly.

"What, you gonna handcuff me?"

"What has gotten into you?" He asked as he closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"I've got a surprise for you."

Rick quirked his eyebrows in question.

Michonne removed the bed sheet that was covering her legs and watched with delight as Rick smiled down at her new cast. He reached over to touch it and feel the hard texture against his fingers.

"It's purple."

"It is. You like?" She said as she wiggled her toes. "I have another surprise for you." She gingerly moved to get out of the bed and Rick moved his hands in front of her bracing for a fall. She just grabbed onto his forearm for balance and stood up in front of him.

"Michonne what are you doing?"

"Now you sit." She gestured for him to sit on the bed and then moved to occupy the space between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a kiss. The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet, but soon deepened as their lips continued to touch and their tongues explored each others mouths. He brought his hands around to her waist and then lower to her backside where he filled his hands and squeezed. Her moan stopped him up short and he released her from his grasp.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"Oh god no. That felt really good. I've been sitting on my ass so much, that I need a good massage back there." She placed his hands back on her ass and then went in for another kiss. He was more than happy to continue kneading her flesh. This time he didn't stop when she started to moan. But all too soon, he broke the kiss.

"What's the other surprise?"

"Oh yeah. Your lips distracted me. Um. You get to take me home tomorrow."

Rick's smile was blinding as he processed the news.

"Really?"

"Yep. I got my cast on early, so there's no reason for them to keep me here anymore. I'm just waiting for discharge papers now. This time tomorrow we'll be in our own bed."

"At our house."

"I can't wait. Maybe this kissing can lead to something else? I've really missed you."

"I sleep here every night."

"Yes you do. In that uncomfortable chair while I'm in this uncomfortable bed. I want us in the same bed naked and sweaty."

"I like the sound of that. But have to been cleared to do all that?"

"I can do anything I want as long as I don't put too much stress on my rib. We might need to try some new positions."

"Okay. Get yourself back in the bed before I prop the chair against the door and start on those new positions."

* * *

At 3 pm the next day Michonne was being discharged from the hospital with Rick beside her carrying her bags and crutches.

"Oh my car. I miss her." Michonne said as she buckled herself in before Rick could.

"I might just keep her. She drives really good." He said as he slid into the drivers seat.

"No sir. She's staying with me. When are you getting your new truck?"

"Haven't decided yet."

Michonne looked at him questioningly.

"Could it be after I'm cleared to drive again?"

"Maybe."

"So protective."

"Yeah. Let's go home."

The ride home was quiet with Rick driving a bit slower than usual to allow Michonne to see the sights of the town. She was excited to see anything that wasn't the hospital, smiling at everything around her. It wasn't until Rick drove through the intersection that the accident happened that her smile faltered and her heart started racing. Rick noticed her mood change and grabbed her hand. He offered her a smile when she looked at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. She knew her pain only sparked the rage in him. She smiled back at him and brought his hand to her lips. She kissed the back of his hand before reassuring him that she was okay.

"We're here." She exclaimed as Rick pulled into the driveway. He parked and she watched him walk over to her door and open it.

"Welcome home Michonne. Now I don't want any protest from you but I'm gonna have to carry you in the house."

"As long as I get in there, I don't care how you do it."

"Good. Come on."

When they were in the house, Rick closed the door with his foot and walked Michonne over to the couch.

"Is this good?"

Michonne shook her head no.

"The bedroom!"

* * *

"I love you and this house and this bed." Michonne told Rick between kisses in her satisfied state.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm happy to be home and with you. I love you."

"You already said that."

"Are you tired of hearing it?"

"No. You can say it as many times as you want. As loud as you want."

"Well lets see how loud I can get Mr. President.

Rick and Michonne spent the next couple of hours reacquainting themselves with their bed and figuring out the best positions that would work with Michonne's broken leg.

* * *

"Damn. Michonne. I'm calling uncle. I'm going to be the one in the hospital if we keep up like this."

"You just wait till I'm 100%. Start eating your Wheaties now."

"I think I'll have too."

"I'll give you a break since I'm hungry. Come on. Lets go get some food."

Rick pulled on his boxers and went to help Michonne up out of the bed. He grabbed her robe and helped her put it on.

"You want your crutches?"

"No. I can walk to the kitchen. Just go slow."

"Yes ma'am."

"What do we have to eat?"

"I haven't eaten here in a week, so I don't know. Sit, let me look and see what we have."

Somehow Rick found all the ingredients to make a cheese and spinach omelet. Michonne rose from her chair and walked over to the counter to watch Rick cook. He had just started to whip the eggs when he noticed Michonne try to bend over and touch her cast.

"What is it? Do you need your pain pills?"

"No. It itches." She said with a huff.

"Oh, well we can fix that."

Rick lifted her to sit on the counter and then left the room to grab something. He came back with a can of cast spray that relieves itching.

"The nurse gave you this. We can try it. If it doesn't help then we can use a wooden spoon like we did with Carl."

Rick sprayed the itchy area and they waited to see if Michonne felt relief.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked as he moved his hands to her thighs standing between her legs.

"I'm feeling fine." She lied as she took a deep breath and winced as pain shot through her side.

"No you're not. Maybe we overdid it. I shouldn't have"

"Don't you dare say it. "Michonne said as she cut him off.

"I'm trying Michonne, but it's hard when I see you in pain or even itching under this cast."

"Rick, I'm going to say this and I want it to be the last time, but I'll say it again if you need me to. I don't blame you for this. You had nothing to do with this. You have nothing to do with Pete's crazy or his inability to accept responsibility for his own actions. I don't remember the accident, but I do know that when I was asleep in that hospital bed, I didn't see Pete. I saw you and I saw Carl in my dreams. I saw the life that we get to have because I was able to survive that accident."

Rick wiped away the tears that had fallen from Michonne's face.

"I don't want to think about him and I don't want you to either. Let the county worry about him. You concentrate on how you're gonna propose to me and what kind of wedding you" She was cut off by Rick's lips on hers. "to have."

He kissed her again. And again. Over and over

"Rick, you're supposed to be making omelets." She said against his lips.

"I know, but kissing you is the only thing keeping me from calling in a few favors to get Pete's teeth kicked in."

"Then keep going." He kissed her deeper and pulled himself closer to her running his hands along her thighs and arms. He had his hands on the ties that were keeping her robe closed when her heard her stomach start to growl. They both laughed against each other's lips before Rick pulled away.

"Omelets, I'm on it."


	29. Chapter 29

It was 2 weeks before Michonne went back to work. Rick drove her to work everyday and drove her home every night. They fell into an easy routine fairly quickly. She mostly saw clients in her office with the occasional court case across the street. Rick always had her escorted to the courthouse either by him or another deputy. Michonne didn't fight him on it deciding that was a battle she'd rather not fight.

Carl was back at home with them until school started the next week. He was excited to be back at home with Rick and Michonne. He had missed his comics which Michonne had allowed him to keep in his room. And he missed her cooking. And he let her know by always being hungry and always requesting brownies for dessert.

* * *

"So y'all have plans this weekend?" Andrea asked

"Just the last bit of school supplies for Carl. Gotta get Rick a new truck."

"Oh really. That should be interesting. You ready to get back behind the wheel?"

"I am. I think I am. I think it helps that I don't remember the accident and the person who caused it isn't around. I do know that me driving again gets us one step closer to where I want us to be."

"When does the cast come off?"

"4 more weeks. I can't wait. I can't stand wearing only 1 shoe. I want to cry every time I see all my heels in the closet."

"Ha! I bet you do. We should have a leg reveal party when it comes off."

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, a party where you reveal your leg to the world I guess. We haven't seen it in weeks."

"I'll talk to Rick about it, maybe I can sell it as a end of summer bbq. I better start getting my stuff together. He'll be here soon to get me."

"Make sure you do that. Tell him I'll bring the beer."

* * *

"Dad you can't get a white one because Michonne has a white one. What about this red one? It's so shiny."

"Carl, I don't want a big red truck."

"I like the silver one."

"Lady likes the silver one." Rick told the salesman

"Alright, I'll go start the paperwork."

"You alright on your feet?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's a nice truck. When are you handing over my keys?"

"As soon as they give me my keys, you'll get yours."

Michonne sat in the drivers seat of her SUV, running her hands along the steering wheel. She adjusted the seat and the mirrors and changed the radio to something she could sing to. Rick waited in his new truck behind her knowing she would need a few minutes to collect herself before driving off. He could see the top of her head and what looked like her taking a deep breath. He saw her brake lights as she put the car in drive and then he smiled as she pulled out of the lot.

"You did it."

"I did. It wasn't so bad."

"That's good to hear. You did great. Like riding a bike."

* * *

That evening as they sat down to dinner, Michonne mentioned the leg reveal party to Rick.

"She just made up the name, but I think it would be fun. Plus we can use it as a nice end of summer BBQ."

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea."

"I'll let everyone know. Four more weeks and my leg will be free."

"What do you think you'll do first Michonne?" Carl asked

"Jog around the block." She said with a wink

"Let's not get carried away. How bout we just get used to walking without a cast first."

"Yes daddy." Michonne said with a smirk before looking at a smiling Carl.

The following weeks went on without much fanfare. School had started back and Carl was excited so far about the school year. Rick thought it was because of his new teacher who Carl said made everything fun, but Michonne knew it was because of the new girl to town who was in his class, Enid.

The campaign began for sheriff, but Rick was running unopposed and with him already being interim sheriff there wasn't much for him to do.

Pete was still in Atlanta sitting in a jail cell waiting for his trial to begin. It was slated to be an easy conviction since Pete plead guilty after receiving divorce papers from Jessie. She no longer wanted to be connected with Pete, the man who tried to kill the town sheriff. She instead began making art again and doting over her boys.

* * *

Rick walked into a quiet house and wondered where Michonne was. He made his way to the bedroom and found her asleep in the bed, still dressed in her work clothes. He walked over to her and gently stroked her hair. He saw her smile and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey. You feeling alright?" He asked as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Yeah. Just tired. What time is it?"

"6:45. How many court cases did you have today?"

"Three. It wasn't that bad."

"Looks like it was if you're in the bed right now. You've been doing too much."

"It's just a nap. I get this taken off tomorrow and then 3 or 4 court cases won't be a big deal since I won't have to hobble back and forth across the street."

"How about two or three for a couple of weeks. You hungry?"

"Yes. I was gonna cook, but you see where I ended up." She gestured to the bed.

"Don't worry about it. Keep resting. I'll make dinner."

"I'm just gonna hop in the shower. I'll be in there in a bit."

Michonne showered and changed and made her way to the kitchen where Rick was plating up dinner.

"That smells good." She said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around and kissed her on the lips before walking to the table to set the plates down.

Michonne went to the fridge and grabbed a beer for Rick and some ice for her water.

"Do we have everything ready for the BBQ tomorrow?"

"I think so. We've got plenty of meat to throw on the grill and everyone is bringing a side. Andrea said she's bring the beer. I was gonna make a pound cake before we leave tomorrow."

"Then everything should be set. You think you got enough rest?"

"Yes. The shower helped too."

"You'll probably need it for tomorrow."

"For the party?"

"And after. If you're not worn out now, you will be tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah. What do you have planned?"

"It's been a long time since I've had both your legs wrapped around my waist. We've got to make up for it."

* * *

"You ready to get this thing to come off today?" The nurse asked Michonne

"Oh yes. I can hear my heels calling my name."

"Well you take it easy with the heels in the beginning."

Michonne heard Rick chuckle from his seat in the corner.

"Before we cut it off, we have to get the checks out of the way. Blood pressure, temperature and urine. Which one of you want to start with?"

"Let's do the urine, I all the sudden need to go."

"Alright. Just fill the cup and leave it on the sink."

After all the checks were completed the doctor came in with a saw and began to cut off Michonne's cast while Rick held her hand. Michonne flexed her foot and wiggled her toes loving the feel of her leg without a cast.

"What do you think?"

"You already know what I think." Rick said as he looked her up and down and licked his lips.

Michonne checked her watch and tried to figure out the time it would take to get home and wrapped around Rick before the BBQ started. But Rick's phone rang and brought her out of her contemplation. He left the room to answer it since he had been ignoring it for an hour and the same number kept calling him. The nurse walked back in smiling after he left.

"Ms. Anthony, how have you been feeling?"

"I've been feeling good. Tired sometimes from dragging around that cast. Hopefully my energy will perk up now."

"I doubt that. We got your results back."

Michonne looked at the nurse with concern in her eyes. "What is it. Tell me. No don't tell me."

"How about I just show you this." She handed the paper over to Michonne who looked it over and began to tear up.

"Are you serious?" She whispered

Rick walked back into the room and Michonne quickly wiped her tears away and folded the paper up.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. What about you? Is there an emergency?"

"No. I'll tell you later. Is she all set doc?"

"Oh yeah. I'd like to see you in about 3 weeks to see how you're doing. Just make an appointment before you leave."

* * *

The ride was quiet, both processing the information they just received. Rick started the conversation.

"That was one of the APD detectives that called. Pete Anderson was killed this morning."

"What?"

"He was stabbed in the shower. I guess he didn't make any friends while he was there."

"Okay. That's good then. Not that he's dead, but there won't be a trial and now we can put this whole thing behind us for good."

Rick pulled into the driveway and saw that Lori and Carl were already waiting for them.

Rick helped Michonne out of the truck and they both walked over to Lori and Carl.

"Hey Carl, you helping your dad BBQ today?"

"Can I?"

"We'll see."

"Wow. Look at you. How does it feel?" Lori asked her

"So good to feel the air on my leg."

"Well I was just dropping Carl off. He made your famous brownies. I think I see chef in his future. I'll see y'all later."

* * *

A few hours later and the BBQ was in full swing. Everyone had a plate and a mouthful of food. Michonne had showered and shaved her legs and was now in a lavender sundress that allowed her leg to be visible to everyone who wanted to see her cast free leg.

The news about Pete had been quietly passed around. No one was surprised or sad about the news, but it wasn't discussed openly among the guests.

Rick tried to get Michonne to sit down, but she insisted on being the helpful host. Making sure everyone had anything they wanted.

"You want another beer?"

"No. I want you to sit down somewhere. I thought I told you you need to rest up."

"I'll be ready."

* * *

Reluctantly Michonne sat down at a table with Sasha, Jenny and Andrea.

"So were you nervous when they pulled out that saw?" Sasha asked Michonne

"It's not the saw, it's the noise it makes. I wasn't nervous, just ready to get it off. I've got a small scar, but hopefully it fades after a while."

"Let's go shoe shopping next weekend. They've already started putting out fall boots. I'm thinking of getting a pair of thigh highs this year." Andrea told the group

"To wear with what?" Sasha asked. "Please don't say a leather cat suit"

"Maybe."

"I know where you can get one."

"Jenny! How do you know? Wait. Don't tell us." Michonne said to her

"No. Tell us."

"You think Morgan "forgets" his lunch all the time because of my boring realtor suits?"

"You're coming with us next weekend." Andrea told her.

Soon after, the guests broke into groups at a couple of card tables. There were books and colorful words being thrown around the tables between laughs and high fives.

Rick took a moment to walk over to Michonne and try to share a quiet moment among all the jovial activity.

"This turned out nice."

"It did. Everyone is having a good time."

He placed his hands on her hips and made small circles along the fabric of her dress. He leaned into her and placed a kiss to her neck.

"When can we kick them all out?"

"Rick, you just said this was nice."

"It is. But so are you, and this dress will look better on the floor somewhere."

He kissed her neck again and moved his hands to her back trying hard not to go lower since they weren't alone.

"You can't try all your tricks tonight. Carl's here."

"Nope, he's staying over with Duane." He kissed her lips and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Hey you two, cut it out. There's impressionable eyes out here."

"We know they're not yours." Rick said to Shane as he grabbed Michonne's hand and they walked to the center of all their guests.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight for this little BBQ, or as Andrea would call it Leg Reveal party. I want everyone to know how grateful I am that we have such good friends who are willing to step up and help out without being asked. I don't know what I would have done without you while Michonne was hurt." He looked over at her and squeezed her hand. "I might have lost my mind if it weren't for all of you."

"Don't mention it brother. That's what family does." Shane shouted out

"To family." Morgan said as he lifted his beer

"Here here" Sasha added

"Since we're family, I'm glad you can all be here because today I want to ask this wonderful woman beside me to marry me."

Michonne watched as Rick got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. A beautiful simple solitaire diamond incased in platinum. She was speechless and crying and couldn't hear anything that Rick said after he pulled out the ring. The hollers and whistles drowned out everything as she stared at him.

"Yes!"

She was sure she cut him off, but it really didn't matter what he said because her answer would have been the same whether he had recited a haiku or read aloud a 10 page essay about love.

"What did she say?" someone asked loudly

"Yes!" They both said at the same time. He got to his feet and slipped the ring on her finger. She was quickly swept up in his arms and kissed like no one was watching.

The whistles got louder and soon their family, who wanted to congratulate them with hugs and pats on the back, surrounded them. The ring was shown off and admired and then just like that the guest started to make their way out the door. But not before helping to clean up.

"Alright brother, we'll get out of y'all's hair now. Y'all enjoy the rest of your evening." Shane looked at Michonne and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Thanks Shane." Michonne said a bit embarrassed

"I'll walk you out." Rick turned to Michonne before he followed Shane out the door and whispered in her ear.

"I'll meet you bedroom. Make sure you only have on that ring."

Michonne let out a breath as she turned to walk away.

When Rick walked into the bedroom he was pleased to see that Michonne had listened to him. She sat at the edge of the bed with her legs crossed wearing nothing but her new engagement ring and a smile.

Rick stood at the door and took in the sight of his future wife. Her body calling to him and his body screaming to be released from his clothes. He started to stalk over to her but she rose from the bed, stopping him in his tracks.

"You going somewhere?" He asked

"Thought you might want a better view of the ring while I take your clothes off."

"That's a good idea. The lighting is different in here."

Michonne began with his shirt and unbuttoned it slowly all while licking and sucking on his earlobe.

"Michonne. You are driving me crazy. Have I told you how much I love your tongue on me." He reached down and grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him.

"Good. You're gonna enjoy tonight then." She finished with all his buttons and made quick work of ridding him of the white shirt he wore underneath it.

Her tongue made its way down his jawline and his neck and then his nipples. Her hands were busy unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. She bent to her knees as his pants hit the floor and she was eye level with his rock hard member and its sticky wetness that had already made its appearance.

She looked up at Rick and decided she'd had enough of the slow and wanted to devour him deep and fast. Her mouth watered as she inhaled his scent and she began to make Rick's dick disappear in her mouth. From the words that he used, she didn't think he was prepared for the sensation that her warm wet mouth created, but she didn't care. He'd have to catch up.

Her moans and the vibrations that they created when she took him deep into the back of her throat almost did him in. He wanted to watch, he wanted to grab her hair while she let him do all the work. But his brain wasn't working and sending the right signals to his arms and hands. All he could do was continue to throw out curse words which he had no control over either and try to hold out, but he could feel that all too familiar feeling in his lower body and his brain still wasn't working so he couldn't tell her to stop or move backwards out of her mouth. He made the mistake of looking down and her eyes were on him.

"Fuck. Shit! Michonne! Fuck."

He erupted and she gladly accepted and swallowed everything that he gave her. She continued to lick him knowing what it was doing to him, but she was determined not to be the only one walking funny at the end of the night.

"Did you think you could be the only one on your knees tonight?"

"No, not at all. It's your turn now."

Rick helped her up since his brain was working again. He captured her lips as soon as they were in front of him. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist right where he wanted them.

"You ready Mrs. Grimes?" He said as less of a question and more of a warning. He walked with her to the bed and moved his lips to her neck as he laid her down. His lips continued to descend down her body, stopping to enjoy the taste of her nipples and the smoothness of her stomach. He used his teeth playfully when he reached her thighs skipping over the main course. He planned to pay her back for the relentless assault she just performed on his dick. He looked up at her and saw that she was leaning back on her elbows, that wouldn't do for him. He needed her back arched and her head thrown back in the mattress.

He dove in. His tongue was deep inside her and his thumb was on her clit with just the right pressure to make her purr. He loved that shit. He moaned into her sweet pussy and then switched up and moved his mouth to her clit and his fingers deep inside her. Michonne's arms gave out then and she fell to her back and her head dug into the mattress as her back arched. Rick could feel her tightening around his fingers so he sucked harder and in seconds Michonne was falling over the edge and grabbing his hair. He loved that shit too.

He wasn't going to allow her to come down from anything tonight. No, he was hard again and desperately wanted to feel her walls snugly wrapped around him. He glided his dick into her soaking wet pussy and he growled as he filled her. She shuddered underneath him and tightened her legs around him. She bit her bottom lip and moaned with every stroke. Her brain was going out and she couldn't think, she could only feel and Rick felt too good not to tell him.

"Fuck, Mr Grimes. Don't stop!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I love you!"

"What else Mrs. Grimes?"

"I love when you make me cummmm. Shit. Fuck!" Michonne held her breath as her orgasm hit her hard.

Rick was right behind her unable to hold out anymore. He came deep inside her, filling her for the second time, except this time the mingling of both their climaxes could be felt running down Michonne's ass.

"I love you" Rick declared as he looked at the ring on her finger. He pulled out of her and lay beside her drawing her closer to him with his arm. He took her left hand that was laying on his chest and played with the ring on her finger.

"You alright?" He asked her

"More than alright. Today has been absolutely amazing."

"I guess you'll be shopping for more than shoes next weekend."

"I don't know. The money that I got from selling my furniture could buy a really nice dress. Did you want a big wedding?"

"Isn't the wedding mostly about the bride? You just tell me where and when and I'll be there with a tux on."

"I'm thinking something small and simple that way we can use that money for something else."

"Like a honeymoon or something?"

"More like a nursery."

Rick moved to his side and placed his hand on Michonne's stomach.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She whispered. "The nurse told me today."

She watched as Rick began to smile. He was practically beaming with joy. He kissed her lips and then moved his head to kiss her belly.

"That's probably why I've been so tired lately." She told him as she laughed at his kisses, his beard tickling her.

"Michonne. I love you. This is an amazing day."


	30. Chapter 30

"I hear congratulations are in order." Deanna said as she walked into Michonne's office. "Can I see it?"

Michonne extended her hand to her and then tried to figure out who would have told Deanna. Rick had only proposed on Saturday. That small town grapevine was fast.

"Thank you Deanna."

"It's beautiful. I'm very happy for the both of you. You're gonna make a beautiful bride."

"Yeah, she is." Andrea agreed as she walked into the office.

"Good morning Andrea. I'll see you two later; I've got to get across the street to court."

"Bye." They both said together as they watched Deanna walk out of the office.

"Michonne, you're getting married." Andrea squealed. "I'm so excited. We have to go dress shopping. What color do you think I should wear? Have you picked a date yet?"

"Andrea. Calm down. We haven't talked about it yet. I have some ideas though, I'll let you know when we've made a decision."

"Okay. Okay. Now I have to think about a plus one."

"Andrea."

"Fine I'm leaving. We've got a while to plan it anyways. You look like a spring bride."

Michonne continued her workday, meeting with clients both new and old giving out legal advice and suggestions. When lunch came she closed her door and made an appointment for the obstetrician. She closed her eyes and touched her belly as she thought about how Rick reacted to the news. She was overwhelmed with emotion and wanted to chalk it up to her hormones, but she knew it was because her life was good. She had gotten over the hurdle of the accident and Pete was no longer a factor in their lives. She had countless reasons to smile and couldn't think of anything that could get in the way of that.

She left her office and walked across the street to see Rick.

* * *

"Hey Rebecca, is Sheriff Grimes in his office?"

"No ma'am. He's back in interrogation room 4. He should be out shortly."

"Okay. I'll just wait here for him. How have you been?"

"Hanging in there. I'm glad schools back in, I don't know how much longer my bank account could have handled my three boys at home all day."

"Wow. I thought Carl, was bad. I can't imagine having three."

"Yeah. My husband said we should buy a few chickens and a cow."

"You let me know if that works, we might have to try that too."

"Here he comes. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Rebecca, it was nice talking to you."

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you here. You been waiting long?"

"Not long." She felt Ricks hand on the small of her back as he began walking towards his office.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he closed his office door. "You feeling okay?" He walked them behind his desk and sat before pulling her down unto his lap.

"I'm feeling good. A little tired, but I don't know if that's from baby Grimes or daddy Grimes."

"I'll take the blame for it this time." He kissed her neck.

"I made an appointment for next week. Wednesday afternoon. We can find out a little more about baby Grimes."

"Sounds like a date Mrs. Grimes."

"Speaking of dates. Andrea asked me if we'd picked one yet. She thinks we should get married in the spring."

"I told you, just tell me when and where."

"I've got an idea."

Rick's office phone rang, cutting off her thought.

"Grimes. Yeah. Give me 10 minutes." He hung up the phone and Michonne stood up to allow him to stand too.

"I have to be getting back anyways, my lunch is almost over."

"Let me walk you back. Did you eat anything?"

"I've got some fruit in my fridge. I ate my sandwich earlier."

Rick walked Michonne over to the DA's office and then headed back across the street to the courthouse where he was expected.

It wasn't until later that night that Michonne was able to tell Rick about her idea for the wedding. He was totally on board with it. Kind of wishing he had thought of it himself.

* * *

Wednesday finally came and Rick picked Michonne up at her office so he could drive her to her appointment.

"Where are you two off to?" Maggie questioned as she saw them leave Michonne's office.

"Lunch plans." Michonne answered

"Sure, sure. Y'all have a good time." She said with a wink.

"Well it seems as though the baby is doing just fine. According to your chart and this sonogram, the baby looks to be about 7 weeks. How have you been feeling?"

"Fine. Tired a bit more. No nausea or anything thankfully."

"Symptoms come and go and can start and stop anytime during a pregnancy. If you have something that you just can't handle call the office."

Michonne and Rick sat in the truck looking at the tiny blob on the sonogram picture. Both awed and excited for the life that was developing in Michonne's body.

"7 weeks huh? That's right around the time you came home from the hospital."

"Yeah. You welcomed me home pretty good that day. I guess with so much going on, taking my pill got pushed back on the priority list. We're gonna have a baby!"

Michonne said as her eyes started to glisten.

"We are."

* * *

That night they decided to tell Carl the news that he was going to be a big brother. They were all sitting around the table eating dinner when Rick spoke up to start the conversation.

"Carl, Michonne and I have some news we'd like to share with you."

"Is it about the wedding? Do I have to wear one of those tuxedo things?"

"We'll get to that in a minute, but right now we wanted to tell you that Michonne is, we are having a baby. She pregnant."

"A baby? So I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"Yeah. How do you feel about that?" Michonne asked him

"It's cool, I mean it's awesome. I'm gonna be a big brother. Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet. It's too early to tell. Any requests?"

"I guess a baby sister would work. That way things are even and Michonne's not out numbered by a bunch of guys."

"Good idea Carl. Now about the wedding."

* * *

At around 10:30 on Friday morning Andrea, Maggie and Glenn walked up the courthouse steps. The found Sasha, Daryl and Shane waiting outside the doors.

"Hey, did y'all get the note too, to meet in Judge Thompson's chambers?" Shane asked the group.

"Yeah. Do you know what this is about?"

"No clue. I tried calling Rick, but he didn't answer his phone."

"Here comes Morgan. You think he knows?" Sasha asked

"Hey y'all? What's this all about?" Morgan asked

"That's what we're all trying to figure out."

"Come on. Let's go find out." Daryl said

They all walked into the courthouse and towards Judge Thompson's chambers. The door was already opened and Judge Thompson was standing in front of his desk.

"Good morning your honor." Shane spoke for the group

"Y'all come on in. This won't take long."

"If you don't mind us asking, can you tell us what's going on?"

One of the side doors opened and Rick walked into the room. They all looked at him confused and still unclear on their purpose for being in the Judges chambers. Sasha noticed the navy blue suit he wore and started connecting the dots. She started smiling and grabbed Daryl's hand.

"Hey Rick, I tried calling you. What's this all about?"

He was about to answer when Judge Thompson began to speak.

"Thank y'all for coming today. I'm not trying to rush things, but there's no reason to make y'all wait any longer. When Rick asked me to do this for him, I was more than happy to do him this favor. I've known him for a long time and he's a good man who deserves all the happiness that is coming his way." Judge Thompson turned and shook Rick's hand. "You ready for this."

"Yeah. Been for a long time"

Judge Thompson looked over at the bailiff who was standing next to the door that Rick had walked out of earlier. In walked Michonne who was being escorted by Carl. He wore a light blue dress shirt and khaki slacks. He was beaming from his job of walking Michonne in.

Michonne wore a white off the shoulder tea length dress. It hugged all the right places on her slim body. She carried a simple magnolia bouquet that had navy ribbon wrapped around the stems. It was then that everyone figured out what was going on. Maggie pulled out her phone to take pictures and Carl placed Michonne's hand in Rick's.

"Michonne and Rick, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauties of love."

Judge Thompson continued as Rick and Michonne stared into each other's eyes,pushing the judges words to the background of their minds, just wanting to say those two words and kiss already.

"Rick do you take Michonne to be your Wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do."

"Michonne, do you take Rick to be your Husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do."

Rick placed an exquisite platinum eternity band on Michonne's ring finger followed by her sliding a simple band on his ring finger. Rick held on to Michonnes hand tightly.

"By joining hands here you are showing consent for spending the rest of your life as Husband and Wife. By the authority that I hold and under the law of Georgia, I declare you as husband and wife. Rick you may now kiss your bride."

There were hoots and hollers as Rick took Michonnes head in his hands and leaned in to kiss her. He moved his hands to around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss, forgetting the many sets of eyes that were looking on at them.

"Gross!" Carl called out and they broke the kiss.

"I thought we were going to plan a wedding." Andrea said to Michonne as she hugged the new bride.

"Well we didn't see any reason to wait. Plus I didn't want to be waddling down the aisle in the spring." Rick placed his hand lovingly on Michonne's belly.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Andrea!" They all shouted at her colorful language

"What? They're having a baby."

The hugging began again and this time tears accompanied them. Rick and Michonne lead the group out of the Judges Chambers and out of the courthouse down the stairs. Deanna had been told of the nuptials and had Ricks truck decorated with streamers and a Just Married sign. Rick helped Michonne into the truck and gave her another kiss before closing the door.

"Where ya'll going now? Do we get the rest of the day off to celebrate?" Shane asked halfway joking.

"Go ahead. Take Carl over to Lori's please. We'll see ya'll in a few days."

Rick got into the drivers seat and started up the truck and drove off to start his honeymoon with his wife.


	31. Chapter 31

"Why are you in here?" Michonne asked Rick as she stepped out of the shower to see him standing in the bathroom.

"Just checking you out."

"Yeah, this big belly is really worth checking out. It's amazing I haven't toppled over yet."

"You're perfectly balanced. And I love looking at your belly."

"Then make yourself useful and help dry me off."

"With pleasure."

Michonne was two weeks away from her due date of delivering baby Grimes and she was extremely excited and very nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect with the delivery and just hoped that staying active during her pregnancy would be helpful. Rick on the other hand, was beyond excited and couldn't wait to hold his and Michonne's baby in his arms. He also couldn't seem to keep his hands off of his pregnant wife, who he felt seemed to glow from the inside out in her pregnant state.

"What are you gonna do when I'm no longer pregnant?"

"I guess I'll just have to keep you pregnant then."

"I don't think so. We can practice all you want though."

"How about now?"

"You have to get to work, sheriff."

"Alright. Later? They say sex helps to start labor."

"I'll make sure I'm rested up."

* * *

"Look at you. You're all baby. Hello baby Grimes."

"Sasha, you say that every time you see me. And stop talking into my belly please."

"I can't help it. You're gorgeous and I can't wait to see what this baby is gonna look like."

"I bet he has blue eyes like Rick." Maggie says

"You told Maggie you're having a boy?" Andrea questioned

"No. We haven't told anyone. Not even Carl."

"Chill Andrea, I was just guessing." Maggie told her

"Can we order lunch now?"

The women had met at the diner, to have lunch on Saturday. All of their workweeks had been hectic and they wanted to get together before baby Grimes made it impossible for Michonne to get out.

"How y'all ladies doing today? Mrs. Grimes, you are looking fabulous. Pregnancy seems to agree with you."

"Thank you SueAnn, just don't tell Rick that. He's already planning the next one."

"Well good for him. Y'all seem to have good genes, may as well pass em on to a few kids. What would y'all like to drink?"

SueAnn took everyone's drink order and food order, since they all knew what they wanted. She left with a wink and a promise to be right back.

"Have you found a replacement for when you go on leave?"

Yeah, guy named Eugene. He came highly recommended although they say he leaves a lot to be desired. I heard sitting for an hour with him will either have you trying to fast-track your divorce or rethink it all together."

"He seems like a lot of fun." Sasha said

"Well you'll get to meet him on Monday. He's going to shadow me until I take leave."

"When are you taking leave? You're days away from delivering."

"Weeks and I'm working until I can't."

"Here's ya'll's drinks. Food will be out shortly."

"What does Rick think about that?" Maggie asked

"He thinks I should have been home with my feet up four months ago."

"That sounds like him. Lord help him if y'all have a girl. She'll never go on a date. Overprotective daddy Grimes will make sure of it." Andrea said with a chuckle

"He's not that bad." Michonne said trying to defend Rick

They all broke out in laughter, thinking about how untrue that statement was.

The food was delivered and they all ate in a comfortable silence for a while until SueAnn came by with a gift bag in her hand.

"I have a gift for baby Grimes. Rick came by a few weeks ago and said you two were keeping the sex of the baby a secret, so I used something that would work for a boy or a girl."

"Oh my, SueAnn you didn't have to do this."

Oh don't worry about it, I'm really happy for the two of you, for your family. I can still remember him coming in here to get you lunches every day. He had that glint in his eyes then and it's only gotten brighter since y'all got married."

Michonne got up from her seat and hugged SueAnn as tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. Just make sure to bring the baby by to see me sometime."

"Of course we will. I can't go without dessert from here for too long."

"Well I'll let you get back to your lunch."

"Open it." Maggie says as they all watch SueAnn walk away from the table.

Michonne opened the bag and pulled out a yellow and grey quilt just the right size for a baby. She started to cry again at the beautiful handmade gift. She looked over at the counter to see SueAnn looking in her direction and smiling, Michonne mouthed thank you again for the unexpected gift.

* * *

"So that's Eugene? He's interesting. That hair is fascinating." Andrea said

"He is. The clients seem to like him so far. I'm less worried leaving him to handle things. He'll be just fine."

"How are you feeling? You look a little sluggish."

"I'm good. Mmm. Braxton Hicks."

"Are you sure, you look like you're in pain."

"I'm sure, I've been having them since last night, nothing to worry about. I'm about to go home anyways, get a nap in before Rick comes home."

"Okay sweetie, be safe will you be here tomorrow?"

"I'm supposed to be."

* * *

"Hey, when did you get home?" Michonne asked Rick as she walked into the kitchen

"About an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still tired and these Braxton's Hicks are kicking my ass."

"You sure they're Braxton Hicks?"

"I hope so cause I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

Rick walked over to Michonne and let her lean on him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently started to sway side to side.

"You're ready and I'm ready. We're just waiting on this one." He placed his hands on her belly and felt baby Grimes doing flips at his touch.

"I think someone's ready to be in daddy's arm already. Mmmmmm" She moaned

"Do we need to start timing now?"

"Maybe we should. They're getting stronger."

Michonne let go of Rick and walked around the kitchen. Sitting every now and then, to get off her feet. Rick watched her and timed every time she stopped and had to hold her breath.

They were eight minutes apart when Rick grabbed her hospital bag and they headed to the hospital. Michonne rode with her eyes closed the whole way while Rick held her hand and reminded her to breath through her contractions. When they finally arrived at the hospital Rick parked in the emergency drive and rushed to get a wheelchair for Michonne. She had just placed both feet on the pavement when another contraction hit and her water broke. Rick worked double time in his effort to get her inside and onto the labor and delivery floor.

"I almost messed up another truck of yours." She joked during contractions.

"I'm glad you can make jokes at this time."

"Mmm hhmmm."

"Breath Michonne"

When Michonne was admitted and in a bed, her contractions were coming fast and hard and she was already 8 centimeters dilated. Rick held her hand or rubbed her back, anything to try and soothe the pain she was feeling. He seemed relatively calm not wanting to upset her or make her lose focus. It wasn't until the doctor announced that it was time for Michonne to start pushing, that his steady resolve began to falter a bit. Michonne didn't have to push for long before baby Grimes was welcomed into the world a healthy 7 lbs. and 2 oz, with a head full of hair and a healthy set of lungs. Rick was overjoyed at the sight of the new life in front of him. Michonne was exhausted, but was able to get a second wind once she laid eyes on the newborn. Rick kissed her forehead and stroked the baby's cheek, amazed at the strength it took for Michonne to carry and deliver such a beautiful baby, their baby.

* * *

Rick walked into his house and found it empty and quiet.

"Michonne! Carl!"

"Out here dad."

He followed the voice to the backyard where he found Carl and Michonne sitting under the magnolia tree playing checkers while Michonne held a now awake 3 week old baby Grimes.

"How is everyone doing today?"

"Good. How you doing sheriff?"

"Can't complain. Who's winning?" He walked over to Carl and kissed his forehead and then Michonne's proffered lips. "She been awake long?"

"Her eyes popped open when she heard your voice. Little spoiled thing. Daddy's girl."

Rick sat down on the bench next to Michonne so he could hold his daughter.

"She just missed me is all. Isn't that right Judith? You missed your daddy?"

Judith named after Michonne's grandmother cooed at her fathers voice making Michonne shake her head. Father and daughter were both smitten with each other. Rick couldn't get enough of her. She was so much Michonne and him rolled into one adorable little human. With light brown skin and dark brown hair that covered her head in tight ringlets. Her lips were her mothers and her nose was a mix of both of them. Watching Rick watch Judith, Michonne was amazed that he was able to leave the house and go to work.

"Sounds like she's hungry." He said to Michonne as Judith started to fuss.

"Come here sweet girl. Let's go eat." Michonne got up and walked a hungry Judith into the house so that she could nurse her.

"I guess the games over." Carl said to Rick

"I can play for her."

"That's okay dad. You take way too long to make a move. I'm gonna go read some comics."

"You're breaking my heart son."

Rick walked back into the house to the bedroom where he found his wife feeding their daughter; a sight he would watch for hours if he could.

"She has Carl's appetite." Michonne said quietly as she was laying on her side on the bed watching Judith nurse as she played with her hand.

"I like my girls with a healthy appetite." He said as he climbed in the bed behind Michonne and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"This is good." Michonne said

"It is. It'll be better in three weeks."

"What happens in three weeks?"

"We can start on another one."

* * *

 **Well that's the end guys. I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing this. I can't believe I finished my first multi chapter fic. I was extremely inspired by all the wonderful fan fiction writers out there. I just can't believe how talented you all are. On to the next one.**


End file.
